Kiss of Fire: Ask the Earth
by MysticJaden
Summary: Extremely AU fic. Zuko plans ahead and tries to aid the Gaang. Slight OOCness and lemon. Hope you like it. It's my first ever fic with an actual plotline.
1. Of Death and Planning

**I DO NOT OWN AVATAR!**

Zuko cursed. He'd been too harsh… too childish. Now his hands and legs were tied to the ground by Earthbenders. His sister, Azula walked over to him.

"My my, brother! You should have known reason. You're actions were futile. Why oppose us?" her usual smirk was on her face, although not as sharp. Zuko frowned and looked up to her face, fighting her stare.

"Dunno. Maybe I'm disgusted by your tactics… Princess." He spat the last word as if it had a foul taste.

"Tactics… " she said "I work to win brother. No matter how much our army fought outside the walls, it was a small group, my group who won the battle. Ba Sing Se is ours. It seems my tactics were not so bad after all."

"Yeah… a small group…" Zuko smirked. His mind was racing, he had to find a way out. There were none.

Azula returned her brother's smirk. „Women no less."

"You're tactics are disgusting Azula. You have no honour." He breathed. No loophole, no escape. Might as well go out in style.

"Honour or victory, brother? I have a city. You have imprisonment. I would choose victory over your ideals every second." Zuko thought: Ok, what now? I would like to shovel her own shit in her face. Last word, last word. What would Uncle say?

"If I die, sister, I will rest on the pillow of my ideals, but when you will, you would only see the destruction you have brought upon this world. Then, when your world will crumble around you're petty Fire Nation supremacy, your puny victory will mean nothing. Will mean nothing even for you."

SLAP!

Zuko's face twitched but he felt nothing, no force, no impact. Azula hit him as hard as she could, regretting it almost instantly. She showed that he had effect on her. Weakness. Unbearable. Impossible.

"Take him away. Join him with the Waterbender." Every word that escaped her lips were forced through her teeth. The Dai Lee agents nodded and made their leave with Zuko.

*

Katara sat and hugged her knees. For how much time was she here? Minutes, hours, days? Time lost its meaning in this cavern. It was really huge with many rooms and smaller caves. Green glowing crystals everywhere. These were the tombs under Ba Sing Se.

Katara simply couldn't believe she was ambushed and could do nothing against it. Azula and another two girl disguised themselves as Kyoshi Warriors. When she wanted to greet them, they only attacked. What was it? What made Katara so easy to catch? She didn't know. But Azula had Earthbenders on her side. That meant that the King was in deep trouble. And she could do nothing about it!

"God damn it! Fuck this fucking Waterbending! Useless! Fuck, fuck, FUCK!" she was swearing as never before. She really felt like a child. So… helpless. She hugged her knees tighter and cried. Just cried. She was alone.

"Please… someone… anyone…"

Suddenly the earth above her head opened with a loud noise. Before she could stand to investigate, a body fell from it right in front of her. The hole closed.

"Oh man…" the figure said, and started to stand up. "What fall…" Katara hurried to him to help him up.

"You all right? Are you hurt?" she offered her hand, and the man grabbed it. He lifted himself up, and looked at her.

"Thanks, I… oh shit." Katara stopped moving instantly. The man also. She opened her mouth but said nothing. Long brown hair. Golden eyes. Large scar on the left side of his face. Zuko. Shit.

Katara suddenly jumped backwards, and when she reached ground she assumed a defensive form, and stared at the Prince, awaiting attack. Zuko just snorted, turned and sat on the ground. Katara was shocked beyond belief. No attack? What the hell?

Zuko didn't know why he didn't attack. Maybe because deep down he knew that it would be futile. She was down here, all right. His situation didn't change, no matter who was here with him. He was still a prisoner. Plus, how ridiculous it would look like? She doesn't have her Moon, he didn't have the Sun. Little children throwing water splashes and flames no bigger than a candle's light.

"What are you doing here?" her voice was cold and stern, although she was as surprised as he was. Katara was still in a battle form. Zuko looked back on her.

"Would you cut that out already? It irritates me." Well, it had the opposite effect. She flinched, but didn't waver, her form stronger than ever. Zuko started to lose his patience quickly.

"What the fuck do you want? Why do you want to fight? Just sit down, God damn it! I have no time for your fighting-paranoia!" Zuko stood up again, but still, he didn't form an offensive stance. Katara said nothing and stood firmly.

"What, should I yell the obvious at you? I don't want to fight! Got it?" Zuko looked at her as if she was an idiot.

"I don't trust you." Was all she said. Zuko smirked.

"Well no shit, I don't trust you. Still, I don't come at you, guns blazing! Look…" -Okay Zuko, now what did Uncle say about women? Try to be nice, and try to reason with them! Oh my God reason with women. Hey, I think it would be easier to find ice in a volcano! Still, I might need her help. Okay, here I go.-

"Look, can't you just relax? We are in the same situation here! Can't we just forget about how we hate each other for one freaking minute?" Katara stared at him for minutes, before easing up her form, putting her hands down.

"Just this once Zuko." She said sternly. „But when we get out of here, I kick your flaming ass, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah." He waved her off. "So we call it a truce?"

"So be it."

"Very well." He sat down again, but this time, not with his back to her. She did the same, but still alarmed. She didn't trust him, truce or not.

"So…um…" Zuko started again „How did you get here?"

An unknown amount of time has passed. Zuko was now awake, his back to the rock wall. Katara was sleeping not so far from him. The Prince was relieved. She was so irritating sometimes. She simply just couldn't let it go, not for a freaking second. Every time he made a move, he breathed, the Waterbender would just stare at him until she reached the conclusion that he wouldn't attack her. Zuko was really surprised that she fell asleep in his presence. They called a truce for God's sake! It would be against his honour to betray it.

She told him how she got here. Azula ambushed her with Ty Lee and Mai and some Dai Li agents. A whole squad against one Waterbender. Azula was really careful. That meant she needed this girl for something. Bait, perhaps? But how could the Avatar come here, down to these caves? Had he already mastered the Earthbending? Or that girl… that blind one. She may sense their presence in these tombs. Probably. So she's a bait. The Avatar and his sister will come here. This won't be good. Not at all. He looked up, determination in his eyes.

"I have to do something. I have to choose. Uncle Iroh, where are you when I need you the most?"

*

Katara opened her eyes slowly. Her head rested on cold rock ground. She attempted to stand or sit, but she only managed to twitch her body. Sleeping on the ground wasn't such a good idea after all.

"You aren't accustomed to this type of sleep. Your body will remain stiff as a pole. Rest for a while." The voice came from the other side of the large chamber she was in. She could identify that voice.

"Look buster, I've slept on hard ground a thousand times and…" she started to protest, but he just snorted.

"Thought as much. Point is, you still can't move." He finally walked into her sight, frowning.

"I can, I just…"

"Oh, stop it. You're wasting your breath." He pointed over his shoulder. "Our wardens dropped some food from the same hole I came through. I have already eaten. You can take what's left. I'll go off to train, so don't disturb me." His voice was stern, demanding. Katara almost said something very rude, and also wanted to suggest his strangling in the nearby artificial river, when he walked out of her sight.

Minutes past, and Katara could feel the stiffness left a little, life coming back to her limbs again. When she could stand, she set out to find the food Zuko was talking about. She found a leather bag on the floor, not far from where she was sleeping. The bag was full of bread, salted meat and dried rice. Katara nodded to herself, accepting the food. It was plenty and healthy, which stirred something within her. For a prisoner, this is quite good food. What could Azula plan?

She stalked off, trying to find her unwanted companion. He said not to disturb him. She won't. It took her twenty minutes to find Zuko. He found shelter in a smaller chamber, where in the middle was the river, flowing endlessly. Zuko himself was sitting in the middle of the chamber, legs crossed. Katara knew he was meditating, by his expression. She sat down to eat, meanwhile she studied his face.

Zuko was always the enemy to Katara. She was born and raised to hate the Fire Nation. Nevertheless, Katara never saw a Fire Nation soldier, Firebender or anything of the sort until she found Aang in the iceberg. Zuko's was the first face she saw as an enemy as a Fire Nation soldier, a Prince no less. The offspring of the very man every non-Fire people wanted to see dead.

For Katara the Fire Nation was always Zuko, no other. Zuko was the symbol of her hatred, and she thought he embodied everything she hated in the Fire Nation: arrogance, anger, loathing, demanding… everything. But as she journeyed with Aang and Sokka, and lately Toph, Katara realised that things weren't so simple. She just couldn't understand Zuko's agenda, why he was so determined to find the Avatar, but still she thought not understanding someone is not a reason to hate or to loath.

During her travels, Katara heard stories about others as well. Once Aang was captured by an Earth Kingdom town because the townsfolk though that his former life, the Avatar Kyoshi, killed their leader. She did kill him, but the truth was that the man was mad, power-hungry and he conquered lands like Sozin or Ozai. He was no better than the Fire Lords, but there was one problem: he was an Earthbender. Katara learned then not to judge by simple bending. It's not the Fire's fault, that the Fire Lord started the war.

Katara watched as the expressions on Zuko's face change rapidly. She still hated him. He did do a lot of bad things with them, attacked them not once, participating in the conquering of the North Pole Water Tribes. Still, Katara decided, she hated him because of their past. Not because he's the Fire Prince.

"How should I tell you not to disturb me?" his voice snapped her back to reality. When she looked up, she could see him staring at her.

"I wasn't disturbing you your Highness." The last word was like acid on her lips. He arched a brow.

"What are you doing here? Leave me alone."

"Why?" her question was innocent, but he saw through it. She was trying to get to him.

"Because I want to be alone."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why?" her tone was starting to change from innocent to mocker.

"Because I'm always alone. Now shut up. I want to finish my meditation." He snapped at her, but it did not have any affect at all. Katara grinned. If not angry with him, she could still be sarcastic. This'll be fun.

"Soooo… how old are you?" Katara laughed inwardly but regretted her plan instantly. Zuko was still sitting but he raised his head to look at her. His cold, gold eyes were staring at her, his lips almost not moving as he spoke.

"Shut. Up." Katara nodded, and dared not to do anything besides eating silently. –Man, he was scary. Not that I'm a coward… of course not… he was just… scary.- Minutes passed and Katara filled her stomach with food. Finally, Zuko opened his eyes and stretched.

"You finished?" Katara asked. Strangely enough, her tone was not angry, not mocking, not even sarcastic.

"Yes I have." He answered. Zuko wanted to speak to her for a long time now, but he dared not to wake her, and after she woke, he wanted to finish his meditation. Speak, speak. But what to start with?

"I'm sixteen." He remembered her asking this. Katara turned to him with a questioning face.

"My age. You asked how old I am. I'm sixteen."

"Oh, yeah. Thanks. I'm fourteen." She answered and looked away. Although he acted decent, she still didn't trust him.

"Hey, I'm older than you. Respect you're elders." He smirked.

"Yeah, right. I would respect you if you would do me a favour and jump into Appa's mouth…"

"Appa? What's that?"

"You're business I presume?" –Wrong turn Zuko. You should make her feel relaxed. Speaking about stupid things like that will just tense her. My God, I was never good at this. Uncle Iroh always had his way with people, especially women. Oh, well.-

„Just wanted to start a conversation. But you can forget it. It won't work anyway." He stood to walk away, but she grabbed his wrist when he reached her.

"Wait. We did call a truce. As long as we're here we might as well get along. Of course as long as we're down here." She said to him. He looked down on her face, and saw blue eyes staring back. He saw so much emotions… sadness, desperation, hate. All he knew quite well. –She caught the bait. She really thought I'll leave.-

Zuko walked back to the chamber and sat down, right in front of her. Katara flinched a bit, but stood her ground. His closeness made her a bit uneasy, but she forced herself not to back down. He was right. They had to speak once in a while. All they had to do, is to start with something meaningless, and the conversation will start in no time.

„Well…" she started. Nothing came to her.

„So…" he said, but not continued. Any minute now… Zuko thought about what Uncle had taught him. -Zuko, you always have to start with something, which's in common in both of you.- Something common, eh?

„So, how much do you know about Waterbending?" She looked at him. Nice topic. Good start. Well as good as any in a situation like this.

„As much as I can learn, I guess." Katara answered. „I was a late bloomer, so I found out real late that I'm a bender. But I think if I learn I can catch up. Still, I have a few tricks." Her smile made him shiver.

„And what about you're Firebending?" Zuko turned his face, and watched the flowing river near them.

„I started to learn to bend when I was only five. My masters said I was talented, and I learnt faster than any other kid in my school. I had great potential. But then for an unknown reason my Father took me out from school, and said that I'll learn bending at home. I was seven and Azula was six when she got to my old master. She was a wonder kid, just like I was at that age. She could stay in school, but I was forced to stay home and learn there. I could say that the time I spent at home lessened my enthusiasm to be a bender. Mother was glad that I was at home though. At least she was happy."

Katara looked dumbfounded at the young man before her, and she realised what was bothering her about him all this time they spent together underground. How much he has changed. His face, when she first saw him was a mask of anger and arrogance, believing that he, being a Firebender was above all other life. That is why it was so easy to hate him at that time. He was almost not human. But now…

Katara couldn't guess what happened to him in these last few weeks, but he was a totally new man now. A man she might not hate, although these thoughts were not so comfortable.

"What now? Am I so boring, that you'll fell asleep?" his voice brought her back to reality.

„No, I was just thinking." Katara answered. He snorted.

„About?"

„About you, Zuko." His brows reached new heights as he heard what she had said. She knew he got the wrong idea.

„No, not in the way you think." Katara flinched. The simple idea about her and Zuko… yuck.

„I was just thinking how much you changed. You were quite scary back then, when we first meet. And… I have to admit something." Her voice became softer, and she blushed in embarrassment. Zuko nodded, urging her to continue. „Well… after a few of our encounter I… have thought about you as the greatest enemy." Smooth Katara, that made great sense!

„That was stupid. Let me start again." She inhaled deeply, than let the air go. „I hated you, you know? I was born into the war, as a Water Tribe girl. My mother was slain by Firebenders. My Father left me and my brother to fight in the war. The Fire Nation took away everything I loved. My family was no more than a dream to me. And then we found Aang, found out that he's the Avatar… and you came along. You attacked our village. You brought destruction on your ship instead of men. Monsters walked off the ship, not soldiers. And you were their leader." She stopped now, her voice not more than a whisper. Zuko just stared at her. He started to understand… meanwhile Katara continued, a bit more louder than before.

„And after that when we see each other we always fight. And you're face… a mask of anger and hatred. You know, you're face was that I hated the most. The symbol of the Fire Nation in my heart. Zuko, I have used you as the thing I wanted to loath. I was in a war I could do nothing against, I was hopeless and helpless, and those feelings always converted to anger. And I was always angry at you. The Prince."

„But now I don't think that. You're mask has fallen, and now I see no Prince, but Zuko." she finished sheepishly. Katara blushed again, and looked on the ground, not wanting to meet his eyes.

„I…" Zuko started, dumbfounded. „don't know what to say. I…" whatever he wanted to say just got stuck inside. It took minutes for him to form an idea.

„Look, I know we started on wrong terms." Zuko finally found his voice. „I think we should start from the beginning." He stood and bowed in a traditional Fire Nation style. „My name is Zuko. Please to meet you."

Katara stared at him, before smiling and standing up herself. She bowed as she used to on the South Pole.

„Greetings. I'm Katara."

They stood for a good while, not knowing how to continue. But there was something Katara wanted to ask him for a good while.

„Where did you get that scar from, Zuko?" His face suddenly flinched in pain. She understood in a second.

„I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." She bowed again.

„It's nothing."

„Have you tried to heal it?"

„Stupid question."

„Maybe I could." His eyes grew wide.

„How could you?" he asked. Katara slowly reached for her robes, and pulled out a small vial of water from it.

„This is Spirit Water from the North Pole. It has very unique healing abilities. Legend says it can bring back even the dead. Although I don't plan to use it on dead people. If you want we could…" she couldn't finish her sentence. The cave they were in rumbled and a very loud sounds came from the entrance chamber. As if the walls themselves would open up. Soon, a very young voice filled the corridors and caverns of Ba Sing Se.

„Katara! Katara where are you?! Katara!"

„It's Aang!" Katara shrieked. She hurriedly put the vial back into her robes and started to run to the entrance cave, hoping to find her friend. Zuko sighed and followed her.

Zuko had to admit, the Waterbender's words affected him greatly. As much as he was proud to be Fire Nation and a Firebender, for a minute, for a split second he felt devastated. She was only one girl from the South Pole, far from the actual war, and still her hatred towards the Fire Nation was deep as the ocean. How could he become Fire Lord in the future, knowing that everyone hated him? How could he rule to help those who would not need him? As he walked, he heard the voices of the girl's group.

Katara couldn't believe her luck. Aang, Sokka, Toph and an old man were standing in the entrance cave, searching around it. She screamed in joy.

„Guys! I'm here!" she ran towards them, and jumped into a startled Sokka's arms. Her brother hugged her hard, closely followed by Aang and Toph.

„You're all right! We were so scared Katara! We thought something might have happened!" the Avatar said. Katara just gave him a small kiss on his cheeks, and was graced with a deep blush. Sokka coughed impatiently.

„Yeah, she's back, all right, can we go now? I mean, I'm really relieved, but still, we're in a Fire Nation prison… thing. We should get out of here as soon as possible." Sokka gave a side-glance to the old man who was really familiar to Katara. She had seen him somewhere else before… of course, he was Iroh, Zuko's Uncle. Her brother continued. „And as far as we know, good Ol' Sparky is here too."

„And you're talking about who exactly?" a voice came from the other side of the cave. Everyone turned towards it, and saw Zuko, leaning against the stone wall. Aang, Toph and Sokka almost instantly jumped into a battle stance.

„Zuko!" Iroh ran over and hugged him. This once Zuko didn't resist. He truly missed the old man. The others loosened a bit.

„Ooookay, so everyone's happy. Can we go now? Appa's waiting for us, and I don't like to leave him out in the open." Sokka said.

„Well, I'm sorry to hear that you have dinner plans. Now I have to cancel them. Shame."

Everyone jumped in surprise and looked for the source of the voice. It was Toph who spotted the people with her Earthbending.

„To the left!" she screamed, but was almost instantly blown away by a blue wave of fire. Azula jumped out from her hideout with a group of Dai Li agents. The Earthbenders started to fight with Sokka and Iroh. The old man turned to Katara when he had a split second.

„Get the Avatar out of here! Leave, now! He can Earthbend, so he can make an exit! Go, now! This is a battle neither of you can win! Run!" and again he was thrown into battle. Katara didn't think, she just reacted out of sixth sense. Aang, who was ready to fight back found his wrist caught by the Waterbender, and he was pulled away from the battle, Katara running forward, never letting his hand out of hers.

Zuko just stood there, dumbfounded, not knowing what to do. Before he could act, the Avatar and the Waterbender ran away, his Uncle and the other two were imprisoned by the Dai Li with serious Earthbending. The short girl still struggled against her green crystal prison, but her hands and feet were tied up and she couldn't move to bend. The other guy was trapped in a simple cage made of earth. He was no bender, so he couldn't escape so easily. Iroh was surrounded by green crystals, unable to move an inch.

Azula walked over to Zuko. He held his breath, watching his sister's every move.

„Brother… „she purred. „I think it's time for us to work together." Zuko flinched. This, he didn't expect.

„No Zuko, don't listen to her!" Iroh yelled.

„Shut up Uncle. I wasn't speaking to you. I think our Prince is a big boy now." Azula closed the gap between her and Zuko, her nose just inches away from his. He could feel her hot breath on his skin, which sent shivers down his neck. „Well, Zuko? Our Father thought you could make no difference in these things. But I think you do. You have great talent to become a great Fire Nation Prince. Your honour… the thing you worked to earn your whole life… is escaping. I'm here to help. Let me help Brother. Reclaim what was rightfully yours. I'll go now. I won't let him escape. I'm going to wait the finishing blow to hit the Avatar. Hit, by your hands." Azula smiled, and walked past him, leaving to where the Avatar had gone.

„Zuko, you don't have to do this.! There is another way for you!" Iroh pleaded. „This is not you, my Nephew! Do you really want that honour? Do you really want the love your Father will give after you succeed? Love which was never given freely, but earned? Zuko!"

„I'm sorry Uncle. I already decided. I won't change my mind." With that, he left not even looking back.

*

„Katara, what are you doing?" Aang demanded. She still held his hand in hers, never letting go.

„Katara, our friends are in that cave! They are battling! We have to help them! How can you run away! Katara are you even listening?" Aang could finally pull his wrist out of her grip. He stopped and so did her, both panting from the short run. They both stared at each-other's eyes, searching for some kind of feeling. Finally, Katara spoke.

„Aang, Iroh was right. We can take on a few Dai Li agents, but we can't fight Azula. She's too powerful, and more experienced in combat. We cannot win. The only chance we have, is to flee now and rescue the others later." Aang stared at her in disbelief, his eyes wide.

„Katara, do you hear yourself? You're brother's being attacked and you just run away? This is not you Katara! You always fight, no matter what!"

„Do you think it's easy for me?" she screamed, tears spilling from her eyes. She was so ashamed now. She reacted automatically when Iroh yelled his orders, she didn't even think about disobeying, and staying. Sokka… Toph… I'm so sorry. But still, deep down, she knew this is the right action. Moments passed, and the only noise around was the artificial river flowing wildly. Aang finally shook his head.

„Do as you wish Katara. I thought you're better than that. Regardless, I'm going back." Just as he turned to leave, a mass of blue flames erupted around him. In the middle of the fire stood Azula.

„Well, well, well. I was hoping the chase would be more interesting. Nonetheless, I do have more important issues to spend my time with, so let's wrap this up quickly." She smiled her devilish smiles, and launched herself at Aang, attacking with the blue flames. The Avatar was held back by the rapid attacks, and he could barely defend with his staff and nicely aimed air-waves. Katara stood, stunned by the quick turn of events. When she finally moved in to help Aang, another presence disturbed them. Azula stopped attacking, and looked behind her back. Katara was staring at the same person as Azula.

Zuko.

He stood there, standing in an offensive pose, aiming at both Azula, Katara and Aang. The Waterbender couldn't decide who he's going to attack. She held back tears, and bit her lower lip. If he did change, he'll help them. And he did change. He was so different now… he has to help them…

*

Zuko arrived late. The fight was already going on. When the Waterbender-girl started to move, he knew he had to make his presence known. He formed a battle stance, and loudly stepped inside the large cave. Azula stopped fighting, looking at him. So did the girl. And the Avatar. Zuko had a hidden smile. His plan was well going under way. He formed a ball of flames on his palm, and hurled it in the direction of the Avatar and his sister. The ball nearly missed the ears of the Avatar. Azula laughed, and jumped forward, in the direction of the Water-girl. She clearly showed, that the Avatar is Zuko's prey. When she got out of his way, he jumped into the battle.

He launched at the boy, who tried to hurl a thick air-wave at him. Zuko jumped sideways, avoiding the blast, still running towards his opponent. Aang was so shocked at his speed, that he misaimed his next attack, and it flashed away innocently, meters from Zuko. When the elder boy reached him, Zuko grabbed his arms, blasting him on the floor. Aang kicked upwards, trying to hit Zuko's stomach, but he just jumped out of the way, and grabbed the Avatar's neck, strangling him.

„Avatar…" it was nothing more than a faint whisper. Aang couldn't see Zuko's mouth move, so he thought he imagined it at first. But then, when he grabbed his attacker's arms, trying to make him release his throat, Zuko said it again.

"Avatar… I'm not going to fight you…" Aang just smirked, out of pain. He could hardly breathe now. His other arm was held down by Zuko, so he couldn't bend. Breath was out of the question, obviously.

„Funny…" Aang spat from between his teeth. „You look quite serious to me." He tried to grab Zuko's throat himself with his free hand, successfully. He tried to twist his opponent's neck, but couldn't. He was too much out of breath.

„No, listen… listen to me…" and then Zuko started speaking. Aang's eyes widened, both in shock and in pain. He just listened, absorbed what he said, not leaving out one word…

„My, my, you're a pretty weak bender." Azula smirked. She formed a lash of fire, and hit Katara on her face, making a burning scar on her cheek. Katara stepped back a few steps, holding one of her hands on her injury.

„Oh, did I hurt you?" Azula joked, the whip still in her hands. Katara smirked too.

„Two can play that game, bitch." She reached out with one hand, bending water to it from the nearby river. When it reached her, she froze it, and made it look like a sword.

„I have to admit, you have some nice tricks." Azula said. „Ty Lee would have loved you at the circus."

Katara launched at her, but she evaded her attacks with ease. She had to admit, the Water-girl was a really good bender, considering her age, but her battle experience was really low. No tactics, nothing. Just slashing and bending everything at everyone. Truth be told, Azula was surprised that she got this far.

„Fight me! Fight back!" Katara shouted. She was really getting angry. Suddenly a sharp yell came from the right. Both girls turned, and what they saw froze the blood in Katara's veins, but made Azula's run wild.

Zuko stood, one of his hands stretched out, his grip was fully closed on Aang's throat. The yell was the boy's last breath. His limbs were just hanging there, no more energy in them. Katara heard some noise, and turned to its source. Sokka, Toph and Iroh emerged from the cave's entrance, but stopped when they saw the scene. The Prince then formed a huge blade of flame and pointed it at Aang's hearth. Normally she would jump into action, hitting Zuko and trying to help her friend, but now she just stood there, frozen. The others were petrified too. Her usual smirk melted off Azula's face. Even she felt the dramatic moment in her Brother's life. And what Zuko said burnt into Katara's mind and hearth for all of eternity.

„Good bye Avatar. The chase is finally over. It was a nice hunt though. Goodbye… Last Airbender."

Time slowed down. Katara saw how carefully Zuko pointed the fire sword at Aang's hearth, how his muscles tightened, how he built up his momentum. The pure flames finally cut into the Avatar's body, and claimed his hearth to its eternal burning depths. The spell was broken as Aang screamed in agony. Katara just looked at the blade, deep within his body, it's tip cutting through his back, pointing to the ceiling. She covered her ears, eyes shut. She just couldn't bare his agonising screams. For minutes, Aang shouted out his pain, but before his body gave in, his tattoos and his eyes started to glow with a flashing white light. Katara finally looked up, and saw Aang looking up to Zuko with those eyes. He was in the Avatar State.

„Noooooo!" she screamed, and launched at the Prince and the Avatar. If Aang dies in the State, there will not be a next Avatar. She can't let Aang die! He just can't die! NO!!!!!

Katara formed a huge, typhoon like wave from the river, jumping on top of it, rushing to Aang. But before she could do anything, Zuko let go of the boy's throat, so his limp body was now only on the blade. The Prince finally let the flames disperse, and with that, Aang's tattoos stopped shining, and his eyes closed. His body hit the floor with a loud thud.

Katara speed up, not caring about the world around her, not caring about the enemies. She just saw that body on the floor, lifeless. Emotionless. Dead.

Sokka, Toph and Iroh started running in Aang's direction too. They and Katara reached him at the same time. Zuko did nothing, just turned away, showing only his back to the group. Azula herself didn't attack either. The Avatar was dead. No more effort was needed. Sokka saw as Toph and Katara reached for Aang's dead body. He turned to Zuko, eyes flashing with anger, fury and sorrow.

"You… you!!!!" he yelled, and draw his weapon, when Iroh grabbed his hand and threw him back, right on top of the wave Katara was bending.

„No, you must go! Leave this to me. GOOO! NOW!"

Katara, with every ounce of strength she had left, bended the wave to the ceiling, and Toph made an exit by touching it. Azula looked up, and saw the earth close around the little group. She shrugged her shoulders, not caring about the whole situation anymore. She locked her eyes on her uncle. He was staring at Zuko's back. His face showed no anger. Only the deepest disappointment ever to exist. Suddenly, bondages of crystals and earth grabbed Iroh, although he was not resisting anymore. Azula smiled. „Finally, the Dai Li arrived. Took them long enough."

Zuko himself looked at the ceiling. He dared not to face his Uncle now. Not now. He clenched his fists.

„I hope my plan works."

*

The group was settled on the back of Appa. Katara reached under her clothes, and pulled out a small vial. The Water from the North Pole. With tears streaming down her cheeks, she bended the water over Aang's soft, lifeless body, and planted it into the injury. She poured as much of her life force as she could, trying to mend and close the wound. Hard minutes have passed, Sokka staring at the chest of the dead Avatar, praying to everyone who heard them. Toph was holding her breath. Finally, the open wound started to twitch, thin bundles of muscles forming inside, then the skin closed on it. Katara fell backwards, concentrating on not losing consciousness. She looked at Aang's body. He stirred a little, inhaled a large amount of air. His chest was moving up and down in a steady but slow rhythm.

„He's alive Katara. You made it." Sokka whispered.

Katara smiled in relief as she fell into a deep sleep.

*

Zuko opened his eyes. The light of the Sun was stinging through the curtains. Green curtains. They were still in Ba Sing Se.  
The plan of Azula victorious, the Fire Nation long last has beaten the Earth Kingdom. The once noble city was now in their hands. Zuko sat up and stretched his arms, yawning. When he finally decided that he's going to get up, he heard a knock on his door.

„Who is it?" he asked out loud.

„It's Ty Lee and Mai! You're up, Zuko? Can we come in?" the highly feminine voice was like a five year old girl's.

„Of course, come in." Zuko replied, and stood. He was wearing only his undergarments, still he didn't feel disturbed in the company of the two entering girls. Well, why should he? They are already together.

Mai and Ty Lee explained to Zuko yesterday, that they started dating, after Mai got over her child-time crush on him. Ty Lee was a born lesbian, or so she said. In his opinion, they did fit together, although Azula was a bit against their love, saying that this might disturb their teamwork. Well, Zuko thought otherwise. This just gave another reason to the two girls to watch each other's backs.

Mai and Ty Lee settled down into one of the sofas in Zuko's room. These chair was filled with pillows and was very comfortable. Zuko thought he'll carry this thing home with him. Mai started to stroke her love's hair with her hands and Ty just sat in her lap, oblivious to Mai's actions. Clearly, she was accustomed to it by now.

„So, why the early wake call?" Zuko asked, not caring about their intimate touching. Ty just giggled.

„Well, doesn't matter now. You're already awake, aren't you?"

„Ty wanted to say that Azula ordered you to start packing." Mai answered. Zuko froze. He clenched his fists, his jaw tightening.

„We're leaving? We're going home?" he asked. He barely recognised his own voice. Cracking and deep. Full of concern. Luckily none of the girls thought it suspicious.

„Yup!" Ty jumped up. Mai looked a bit frustrated. Ty just couldn't stay in one place for too long. „And we came to help." Zuko frowned.

"Which means you'll start jumping everywhere, not helping a thing, Mai will stay in my seat while I do all the packing." He summarised. Ty Lee pouted.

"That wasn't very nice!"

„But true nonetheless." Mai stated. She crossed her legs, taking a more comfortable position in the sofa. Zuko just dressed into his boots, armless shirt and his pants. Finally these clothes were Fire Nation, the colour of deep red. He just couldn't stand green on himself anymore.

„You should just leave. You only get in the way and distract me." Zuko said. His voice wasn't cold, but deep and demanding, showing that he wanted to be alone. Mai sighed and pushed the heavily resisting Ty Lee out of his room. Once they were out, and Mai closed his door, he opened his makeshift closet, and sighed.

„I still have to think my plan through. While we're at home, I have to make my first move." He shrugged.

*

Aang jerked awake. He was panting heavily, sweat covering his whole body. He was totally naked, wrapped into bed sheets. Right on his left, Katara slept. When Aang looked at her, his hearth fell. Katara looked, even in her sleep, on the edge of her limits. Her dark skin was pale, her hair seemed longer than usual, un-braided, unwashed and unattained. Her clothes were in a really bad shape too. She was breathing slowly but steadily. Aang sighed, and tried to stand, but he fell back almost instantly. He felt as though his chest was hit by lightning. He looked at it and saw thick bandages over his upper body. And then, it hit him.

Zuko whispering. The flaming blade in front of him. He, trying to go into the Avatar State. Zuko finally striking. Aang successfully entering the State. And then… total darkness…

Katara opened her eyes, and yawned. She sat up, and smiled.

„Good morning." He said.

„Good morning Aang." She stretched, but froze instantly. She slowly looked at him. Seconds passed. She stared at him as if he would be a ghost. And then, like lightning, she started screaming.

„Aang! You're awake!" she launched herself on him, landing on his chest, hugging him tightly, brushing her face into his bandaged skin. „You're alive! You're awake! Oh, Aang I was so scared! I though you never going to wake up! I almost gave up on you! Oh…" Aang laughed.

„Katara, stop, my head hurts as it is!. Please… don't worry, I'm fine. I live. You saved me." He hugged back, with his hearth in it. „Thank you." Katara felt so comfortable there. She was so happy now.

The door to the room was kicked in, as Toph and Sokka ran through it.

„What happened? What… Aang! I can't believe it!" Sokka jumped on him too, closely followed by the wildly smiling Toph. Momo was just watching from afar. Crazy creatures, these humans…

„How are you, Twinkle-toes?" Toph asked. „Still breathing?"

„Yeah." He answered. „Barely." His smile faded, his face turning stern and serious. „Where are we?"

„Guess what?" Sokka started. „Dad hijacked a Fire Nation ship, and we are now on board. We're on open sea now. With you still not awake, we were a bit afraid to choose a destination." Aang relaxed. He sighed deeply, than looked at his friends. The faces he loved so much. The people he swore to protect. The people who were the reason he joined Zuko's plan. The only way… and now he had to tell them. Aang braced himself. This was going to be a rough ride.

„Look." He started. „I need to speak to you all. About what happened under Ba Sing Se." Katara raised a brow.

"What about?" She asked. Sokka raised a hand.

„Don't worry Aang, we're not mad at you. Zuko is the Fire Prince after all, it's only natural that he's strong and capable. It's not your fault that you lost." Aang laughed, and everyone prized him with a puzzled look.

„No, it's not about me losing. Well, kinda think of it, it is about that. Partly…"

„You wanna say it, than say it." Toph interrupted. Aang smiled at her.

"Okay. I'll be blunt, but I'll explain, so don't start questions okay?" he sighed deeply, and stared at them.

„Zuko won the war for us."

Silence.

Silence.

Katara looked open mouthed at him, Sokka was mimicking his sister, and Toph just looked like a rock, cold and lifeless. No reaction. Katara finally snapped out of her stupor, and attacked Aang with full force.

„What do you mean he won the war!? That… that.. son of a bitch killed you! That idiot, mother fucking traitor attacked you! He sided with his sister! He's nothing but a…" and it went on and on and on. Sokka and even Toph gaped at her, open mouthed. Never did they hear a man swear like that in their life. But Katara…!! Aang was just waiting patiently for her to finish. Katara finally emptied her bag of bad names for Zuko, and just sat there, breathing heavily as if she ran a thousand miles. Sokka gulped, but turned to Aang.

„As much as I would like to abolish all sibling connections with this… Swear-contraption, I still think she's right."

„We are all awaiting your explanations." Toph said. „And they're better be good." Aang smiled.

„Don't worry. They're good." He thought for a second to gather wits, than looked up again. „Well, when Zuko attacked me, one thing was weird about it. You know, Firebenders like to show off their talents… their skills. But in the cave, Zuko just rushed head on. He didn't bend. It was strange. When he grabbed my throat, he strangled me like hell. I could barely feel any life inside of me."

„And then he spoke to me. He said he's not trying to kill me. He said he had a plan. And when he explained it, I realised that he was right. He made up a perfect idea how to deal with this situation. He won the war for us."

„His plan had a number of phrases. First: get out of Ba Sing Se alive. He said that Katara showed him a strange vial of water, which could even resurrect the dead. Zuko thought, if he'll kill me there, you'll hear me Katara, and then everyone, including Azula would think I'm dead. And if they think that the Avatar's dead, the Fire Nation would become vulnerable." Sokka stroke his chin, and raised a brow.

„Not bad. Drastic… brave… stupid and crazy but ingenious." He whispered, although everyone heard it.

„You're right Sokka. Although it sounded like that, I still didn't trust Zuko. After all, he was our enemy." Katara nodded. Toph seemed deeply in thought. „I would have said no to this, but then I heard a voice in my head, and guess who it was. Avatar Roku." Katara gasped. The others looked dumbfounded.

„Yes, I felt the same way." Aang continued. „I couldn't understand why Roku would want me to trust him, but he asked and I obliged. I accepted Zuko's plan." He sighed, than continued.

„The second phrase was the most difficult and the most risky. Our group will have to infiltrate the Fire Nation, and blend into the society. While we're at it, he'll try the impossible."

„The impossible? What is that?" Katara asked. Her curiosity got the best of her.

„He tries to convince Azula to join us."

Silence.

Silence.

Explosion.

„What!!!!!!!" came three very loud yells in the Avatar's face. Aang started to get dizzy from it. His friends saw this, and stopped their outburst. Katara placed her hand on Aang's.

„We're sorry. We should pay more attention to your state. But you have to understand… Azula, fighting on our side… that's a bit… well…"

„Crazy! Unbelievable! The chances are less than the half of zero!" Sokka exclaimed. Toph nodded.

„So he says." Aang shook his head. He dismissed their opinions. Well, he was as surprised as they were now, but still… what was not acceptable, is that they didn't even thought about the possibility.

„Why not?" he shot out. „She's a human being too! She may be cruel and evil, but she's still a human. And there is no human who's not capable of feeling good emotions. As slim as the chances are for Zuko to convert Azula, the chances are still there. That's enough. Azula is not more, than a young girl who grew up in bad circumstances." As naive his theory was, he still believed in it. Aang had to believe that the Fire Nation was not evil by birth. If Azula changes… there's still hope. It would be a milestone in his quest. And important thing. He had to believe in it. He wanted to believe in it. Katara seemed to understand their mistakes, and shut her eyes in shame.

„I'm sorry Aang. You're right. We are better than this. We must accept everyone. We should help everyone we can." She whispered.

„We're all sorry." Toph added. Aang waved them off, and continued.

„Regardless of the result of phase two, Zuko will try to join our group and move to phase three which will be the busting out Iroh. He's important in the plans of a future attack on Sozin. He's wise, powerful, and most importantly, he's on our side." Now everyone nodded in union. They all agreed in this one topic, although Katara was a bit uneasy with Zuko returning to them.

„Phase four: planning and gathering. We must plan an attack on Sozin, on the day when the Sun is black and the capital is vulnerable. We must gather all of our allies and our strength. And phase five: the attack. Everything will be decided then. So we all must be ready." Nobody said a thing, all deep in thought. Feelings were battling in their souls. Trusting Zuko… and the plan he crafted. It was a well planned move, to make the Fire Nation think Aang was dead, but still… Zuko was their enemy. He always destroyed everything in his path to get to them, not caring about others, only himself. Aang was right though: everyone deserved a chance to redeem themselves. Sokka sighed.

„Well, I personally think we risk much by trusting him, but I'm just overwhelmed by the chances his plans give to us. I mean, we can get into the Fire Nation itself! We can spy on their tactics, right under their noses, and no one will look for us! I think we should do it." Aang nodded, and smiled a thankful smile at the elder boy, who gave him a thumbs up. Katara still thought about it. She looked at Aang.

„You know, when I was in the crystal caves with him… we… well… decided to start anew. We bowed and all… we gave our names. We introduced ourselves. I… I even wanted to offer to heal his wound. That's when I showed him the Spirit Water. Then I really wanted to trust him. But then he did this to you Aang…" she raised her face, and Aang noticed the tears in her eyes. Suddenly she smiled a bright smile. „I'm happy he didn't really betray us. I'm in. If you and Roku say we can trust him… then I'm in." Aang gave her a small hug of comfort, and swept her tears away. He looked at Toph, who just smirked wildly.

„Let's roll."

Aang fell asleep shortly after their meeting was finished. Katara stayed by his side, and Sokka went out to find his father and explain everything to him. Toph went back to the cabin she should have shared with Katara, but she always stayed with Aang, so she had the room for herself. Still, she always closed the door. She never liked intruders.

Toph sat down on top of her bed, and leaned backwards, falling into the soft bed sheets. Her blind, gray eyes were out of focus, as always, deep in thought. She unknowingly undid her hair, throwing the cloth away, with which she always tied her hair up. She ran her fingers through her wild, thick locks. She was disturbed.

When she was under Ba Sing Se, she really felt at home. In a cave, earth everywhere, her senses were as sharp as they could be, she could almost… see. Or more like she could feel what normal people see with their eyes. For the first time she could imagine how Aang, Katara, Sokka and Iroh looked. And yes, she did felt Zuko. And boy, was she surprised.

Feeling him was a very troubling experience. When she focused her senses on him, she felt his scent, she saw his ki (inner power) flow which had a very different aura. Different; than any other she ever felt. He was so powerful. So strong. His scent… cinder and fire mixed with lemon… that strange fruit Katara likes her green-leaf tea with. Toph always liked that smell. When Katara finished with the fruit, she always gave it's remains to Toph to let her immerse with the scent. In a world without sight, smell was the most important.

Under Ba Sing Se, Zuko carved himself into Toph's mind. He was an orgy of senses to her. Toph hated how other girls used to fancy guys. They decided by their looks, their hair, their body. .. but her… Toph was so sensitive, she could judge with more justice, where the outside never mattered, only the inside, and Zuko… Toph sat up. She was shocked. She just… no…

Toph thought about Zuko as a possible date. Impossible.

She grabbed her head with both of her hands, shutting her eyes so much it hurt.

„Why?" she whispered to the empty room. „Why can't I get you out of my mind? Why is your scent always in my nose? Why do I always feel you're aura? Why do I always think about you? Why?" she was desperate. She never felt like this before. Under Ba Sing Se… she could get a glimpse of Zuko there… why can't she forget?

Toph felt something. Something warm. In her stomach… and below. She put her hand into her pants, into her underwear… and a second later, her hand jerked back, as if it was burned. She was wet. Aroused. She felt perplexed… totally at loss. Why did she get so aroused? Could it be?

Toph decided to try something. She raised her green shirt over her head, and threw it on the bed behind her. Her shirt was closely followed by her pants, her bracers and her ankle-bracers and finally her underwear. She sat totally naked. Toph could feel the heat of her own body, could feel the warmth in her loin. She reached to touch it, but her hand stopped.

„Not yet." She whispered. „First here…" Toph touched her left breast. It was strange to feel it. When she bathed it felt… different. Not so… soft. Her breasts were bigger then her palms, and she really enjoyed the feeling when flesh gathered between her fingers as she grabbed it tighter. She moaned. The feeling was unbearable, and still it was not the top. Toph grabbed her right breast as well, and started to squeeze it as she did with her left one. The warmth gathering below her stomach was getting thicker and heavier, urging her to move on, but she stood her ground. She practiced on her breasts more and more. Suddenly, she felt something other than herself. Her hands jerked off her breasts, and the feeling left as well. When she placed her hands back, the feeling returned, but now she was not afraid of it. It was as if someone else touched them with her as well. As if her palms weren't resting on her breasts, but on bigger, more firm and strong hands, encircling her chest. Toph realised, she was fantasizing. She was fantasizing about Zuko.

The idea, as scary as it could have been in another situation, mattered nothing now. Toph totally accepted the feeling and started to rub her breasts again, thinking about his hands, his motions. In her fantasy, his scent was around her, in her mouth and nose, nearly choking her with its sweetness. Her nipples were now fully erect, and she put her right and left index finger in her mouth making them wet, than putting them over her sensitive spot and rubbing them, pinching them occasionally. She moaned, and fell on the bed now. Both of her hands were working on her nipples, her arousal just getting higher and higher knowing no limits.

"Zuko…oh, Zuko…" what left Toph's mouth was nothing more than a whisper. Her voice was strange, even for herself. It was full of passion, cracking with a hidden urge to release. So full of emotions. Never before were her voice this full of emotions. Toph finally decided it was time to leave her breasts. As she did so, she instantly felt an emptiness, which was replaced by another pleasurable feeling when she put her right hand on her warmth. Not knowing where to look for pleasure (she never did this thing before, after all.) she squeezed all of it. Toph almost fainted by the sheer rough feeling of her loin as her palm closed on it. Searching for the point where the most pleasure was concentrated, she finally found a little nub of nerves right above her entrance. Toph started to rub it, stroke it. Overwhelming feelings attacked her, laying siege on her logical, sarcastic mind which was already losing.

„Zuko…" Toph grabbed her left breast with her left hand, her right still rubbing her clit. She felt the pleasure building, her breathing became more heavy. When she finally felt her body explode, she bit her lip not to scream the roof off, but all she wanted now to complete this feeling by shouting his name out loud. She arched her back, her body shaking, bathing in sweat. Toph finally rested, opening her eyes. She sat up. For minutes, she was deep in thought again, then she started to taste herself on her fingers.

Toph froze, shocked. What has she done? She… she just masturbate… she became aroused… because of Zuko?

Suddenly she felt dirty, she felt that she betrayed her friends. Although they claimed that the Prince was on their side, they still didn't trust him. And now she… oh God.

-But why should you feel guilty? – a voice deep down said. –Who did you betray?-

„Aang and the others." She whispered. The normally cold personality disappeared and now she was totally confused. She wasn't sure about her feelings about this situation. Her feelings about their new journey. And she was very confused about Zuko.

-You have to admit something thought.- the voice said. –This felt pretty awesome, didn't it?-

„Yeah, it did." Toph smiled.

When Toph woke up, she felt the warmth of the Sun on her face. It was past noon, because her window looked to the west, and the rays of the Sun were strong indeed. She got up and realised that she's still naked. She found her clothes everywhere in the room, and started to dress in her usual slow pace. Toph touched her hair, and she decided she won't tie it up today. She was too lazy.

Toph exited her room, and went to the board. She felt only Katara there. She was bending, because her ki flow was stronger than usual. Toph sensed no others, only her.

„Perfect." She muttered and walked towards her friend. When Katara saw her, she dropped the bended sea water and smiled at her.

„Morning Toph! Well, I could say evening, because you slept all day. What was up? You tired?" she was cheerful. Always so cheerful. The thing that Toph hated and loved in Katara the most. Her mood made her both puke and smile. Fortunately for Katara, the second came not the first.

„Yeah, well yesterday was tiring." Toph answered, and walked to the side of the ship. Under them were water, as far as the eye could se. Well, not hers anyways. So much water. Creepy.

„It sure was." Katara did the same as Toph, and they relaxed. Katara always felt a bond with the young Earthbender girl. They were the only female people in their group. When this journey started Sokka, Aang and Katara felt a union, a very strong friendship between them. But as time went on, and Katara got accustomed to their travels, she needed someone. She was tired of how many times the boys acted together, how they decided about things together. It wasn't their fault though, it was only natural, but Katara always felt a bit left out. She needed another girl to talk with, to have fun with. She was always a grown-up, she always had to be. When her father left, she and Sokka became the leaders of their tribe which meant great responsibility and at such a young age, it was hard. She never had the time to be a little girl.

Then, Toph came. She was young, and healthy, energetic. Although she hid under her shell of arrogance and sarcasm, Toph did seem to be a very kind girl, who really cared about them. And Katara new, she found the friend she was looking for.

Toph thought the same way. She needed the influence and aura of Katara, always calming and happy, she needed her to share experiences with, to talk like normal girls, because she knew: none of them were really normal. Toph sighed. She wanted to tell Katara. And she will.

„Look, Katara… I want to speak to you about something." She started. „And please let me finish it, and don't interrupt. I may chicken out." Katara raised a brow, but said nothing.

„Well, under Ba Sing Se… it was my fault we were attacked with such a surprise. I should have felt them. But I didn't. I didn't because… I was focusing on someone… a very specific someone." She turned from the sea and raised her head to face the Sun. „I felt him. I mean Zuko. Without my eye, my other senses sharpened, you know? And I felt him. His scent. His aura. His ki. Everything about him which can never be seen by the naked eye. And I have to admit… as strange as it is… it was a quite nice experience." Katara held a breath. It took her every self-restraint she had not to say something, and let Toph continue.

„And when he killed Aang, I was so angry at him. He was our enemy. This past week's I hated him, more than anything. And when Aang woke up… he said Zuko planned these things. He became a spy for us, trying to convince Azula, and we know that's not an easy thing, and could be fatal as well. He's throwing away his life for our battle, for our war. For us." Katara looked at the floor, and said nothing. She never really thought about this in this perspective. She knew now that she was too prejudice. Zuko was Fire Nation, and that was enough for her to hate him. To despise him. Under Ba Sing Se he was just too normal to hate. Now, Katara decided she'll never think this way again. She'll judge people from their personality, not their birth place. Toph, meanwhile, continued.

„Then I changed. I didn't hate him anymore. He wasn't our enemy. And then, everything I felt about him rushed back. His scent… yes, his scent…" Toph paused a bit. She closed her eyes and smiled a really happy smile. In fact, her smile was so wide Katara though her face will rip in two. She had never seen Toph this elated, this free of burden. It was a nice sight nonetheless.

„Katara, I realised something yesterday night. It's hard to say it…" she turned to her friend. Her only girl friend. „I want him. My body… my mind… My senses cry out for him, want to taste him again. You know, he was an orgy of feelings for me. I'm blind, I was born blind, and I can never gain sight. I don't know his face, his body. I will never know. But the other senses I have… he gave something to every each and one of them. And I can't get him out of my mind…" Toph stopped speaking, but Katara knew there was something else she wanted to say. Something highly personal. She reached out and put a hand on the shorter girl's shoulder, squeezing it lightly to comfort her, and urging her to continue.

„Well…" Toph started again. „When I said my body wanted him… I kinda meant it literally." Katara let out a small „oh". „Well… how to say it… I masturbated okay!?" she snapped and blushed heavily. Katara yelped, surprised by Toph's changing volume and tone. But when the information sank in, she just stood there dumbfounded.

„You mean…"

„Yes, I mean. Why, is it so hard to believe?"

„No, it's not that… but…" Katara regained herself. „First of all, I'm very happy Toph, that you shared this with me. I swear I won't tell."

"You better." Toph snarled.

„Second, I don't know what to say. I mean Zuko's… well… physically… „ she too blushed at this „ strictly physically he is a looker. I know you never saw him, I'm just telling my own opinion. He is handsome, and well built. Well… about masturbation… if he wouldn't be such an ass, I might and only MIGHT have done it when thinking about him." Now her face could mimic the Sun, she was burning so hard. But hey, honesty with honesty, right? Toph smiled again.

„Soooooo Katara…." Her face was teasing. „Have you ever…" and she winked. Katara turned and sighed. Yup, honesty with honesty.

„Yes." Toph laughed hard. Katara just eyed her and crossed her arms.

„Why is it so strange?" she snapped. Toph just laughed harder and harder.

„Well, Sugar-queen… it is!!" Katara smacked her head playfully, and chuckling a bit herself. When Toph finally regained her breath she asked.

„And who did you think about while doing it?" Katara blushed again, watching the floor.

„Well… please don't tell Sokka or Aang, it's embarrassing." She looked around, making sure they were alone. She leaned in and whispered the name into Toph's ear.

„Jet." Toph thought for a second before remembering.

„Oh, that jerk who tried to destroy a village full of people?"

„Thanks, now I feel waaay better now."

„Anytime. So, was it good for you?"

„It was… pleasurable." They both laughed when they heard a loud Bang! and Aang ran out only in his undergarments. When he saw them, he hurried over, and gaping at them.

„Sokka said my hair grew out. Katara?" Aang asked, shocked. This made Katara laugh harder, and she, with Toph fell over, laughing as hard as they could. Aang looked at them, when Sokka arrived, and shook his head.

„See Aang?" he said, laughing. „They think you're cute."

Azula walked in the palace, going to nowhere in particular. When she passed a terrace however, she looked out of the window and saw something which caught her eye. She walked over and she could see the courtyard of the palace. A dozen Fire Nation Elite benders were there, encircling a lone figure. It was Zuko.

The soldiers attacked from every direction, from above, from below, trying to beat the Prince but it seemed that he was always a step further. A dozen of these men, and they couldn't even get close to Zuko. Azula just watched, the fluid motions of his body, his bending forms flawless and perfect. She realised that his eyes were closed. Strange. Can he feel something? Or does he concentrate on hearing alone? An interesting technique. When the last of the guardsmen fell, Azula jumped off the terrace, landing right behind her brother.

„Azula…" he said without looking at her. „What now? Another errand? Another message delivery?" his voice was angry. He was really pissed off by his sister's little errands he did when they came back. He had to deliver messages and such to outposts, inns and high ranked soldiers. He dared not to disobey. Not yet, anyways.

„Not today Brother." She looked at the Sun. It was setting. She got an idea she just had to try. „So, Zuzu you in for a little party?" Zuko nearly fell over in surprise. Not only because of the thought of Azula partying, but she invited him as well?

„What kind?"

„That's the spirit." She said. „Remember Lee Djun? That prick who used to beat you up in school?" Zuko nodded, not really wanting to remember.

„He became a great bender. They say, excluding the royal family, he's the best bender in Sozin. He makes a party, and he gave me an invitation. I can bring three people with me. Ty Lee and Mai are obviously coming. So, what about you?" she smiled. Zuko flinched a bit. Azula smiling. That never meant well. He knew she was planning something, but as Uncle Iroh said: The best way to avoid a trap is to know it exists. This could also turn out to be fun. And he did need Azula to lighten up a bit. Very well.

„Very well. When?" Azula smiled broader.

„Right now. Just grab your shirt and follow me. We're going to pick up the girls."

Zuko and Azula walked into Mai's family mansion without any questioning. They were royalty after all. When they entered through the doors, Ty Lee was waiting for them, smiling happily, as always.

„Welcome, welcome! So Azula, party night huh? And Zuko you came as well!" Ty Lee almost exploded right on the spot. Mai walked into the large entrance room when she saw her guests, and strode over to them. She gave a small kiss to Ty Lee, than looked at the pair, smirking.

„Who are you talking about, Ty? I can only see Granddad and Grandma." She smirked. Azula frowned, Zuko just stared. Mai continued. „What's with you two? So stiff like a pole. We are going to party tonight. Lighten up! Please, just tonight."

„Mai's right!" Ty smiled at her love. Mai walked over to Azula, grabbed her hand, and started to pull her over from where she came.

„You're coming with me Princess. These royal clothes won't do." She said as they disappeared behind the door. Azula herself wasn't resisting. She liked attention a lot. Zuko laughed a bit.

"Mai looks really happy with you, Ty." He stated. „She was always this cold, I'm-not-caring-about-the-world girl when I last saw her. Now she looks… like a normal teenager girl. Like you." Ty Lee blushed, and smiled at Zuko happily.

„Well, she loosened up with me now. Our love was awkward at first, of course." She motioned Zuko to follow her, and while they were walking she told Zuko how she admitted to Mai that she loved her, how she helped her to get over her crush, and how they tried to hide it from Mai's family. Once they entered a room, full of clothes, Zuko stopped. They were in Mai's father's dressing room. Ty Lee was searching all over the place while chatting lightly.

„We were really afraid of her family. You know, a rich and famous family, they didn't want a stain on their perfect reputation. That was our darkest time. When we thought we have to abandon our life together. But when Mai finally told her parents, that she loves me they were not mad at all. They were happy she found love. They even agreed to move me in. And now I live here. Oh, I found it!" she showed Zuko a large box. It was old and dusty. „This." She motioned to the box „is Mai's father's old clothes, when he was waaaaay younger. I once opened it by accident and I thought I looked great. I do think it'll look great on you. Here, try these on." She opened the box and Zuko saw nicely wrapped dark red materials in it. As tattered the box was, the clothes looked clean and new. He grabbed it, and when he pulled it out of its container, he saw a neatly weaved robe. It was a very strange piece of style. The robe was very long, when Zuko put it on, it's end was near his ankles. It had no arms, and was its neck was hardened. Such a strange style.

„You look really good, Zuko. Man, if I wouldn't love Mai so much, I would possibly jump on you." Ty Lee exclaimed.

„Ty, I thought you was a born lesbian." Zuko laughed, still setting the robe right on himself.

„I am." She pouted. „Still… you look elegant." Zuko smiled. To be honest, he was in no mood to be cheeky with Ty Lee. And he did feel grateful for the robes. He stroke it.

„What kind of material is this?" he asked. Ty Lee shrugged her shoulders as she put the box away.

„Dunno. Mai said it's some kind of leather. I like this dark red colour though. And these golden suture looks good on it too. Man, have you been working out? You're arms look as wide as I am!" she hit his shoulder playfully. Zuko smiled. She was such a naive and happy girl. „Okay, time to go back. Mai must be ready with Azula anytime now." She put her hand on Zuko's naked arm and led him back into the entrance chamber. Azula and Mai were waiting for them already. Zuko had to admit what he never though he will in his entire life: Azula looked breathtaking. She wore only a red scarf over her breasts, and she had a long red skirt and golden sandals. Her hair was set loose and Mai put some golden rings into it. When Azula saw the two approaching, she raised a brow.

„Well well Zuzu, it looks like you can look decent for a change." She said, smirking.

„Same goes for you, Grandma." He shot back playfully, making Mai and Ty Lee laugh. Azula just smiled.

„Shot taken. Now can we leave already? The party is going to start without us." Mai sighed.

„The party will start after sundown. AFTER sundown. It's not even dark yet."

„Nevertheless, it will take us time to get there. Let's go." Azula turned and started to walk to the door. The other three looked at each other and sighed. She will never change. Punctuality above all else.

While they walked on the bright streets of Sozin, they stayed silent. Even Ty Lee, who was all over Mai wasn't speaking. The Sun reached the horizon's end and slowly started to creep under it. The darkness thickening, they at last found the large building where the Djun family lived. Bright light streamed out of the windows, along with sounds of voices and music. Azula, invitation at hand, knocked on the door. When it opened, a teenager boy's face looked out on them. It was Lee Djun the host. When he saw who they were he opened the door more wide and greeted them with a large smile.

„Welcome dear Princess Azula!" he didn't even left out the bowing. „And you invited guests as well! Dear women come right in, And Zuko, well well well… I heard you came back." He bowed to him as well, but other than a cold stare, Zuko showed no emotion towards his childhood rival, he just walked past him. The party was well underway, guests were everywhere chatting with food in their hands.

„Feel yourselves at home!" Djun announced and took Azula's arm to lead her somewhere. To Zuko's utmost surprise she didn't resist. So there was a side of Azula who liked to loosen up. Interesting. Mai and Ty Lee were holding hands as they strode into the mass of people. Zuko was alone.

Not having an idea what to do, Zuko went to the large table to eat something. The training did drain him a bit, and he haven't eaten or drank since it. He grabbed a pot of dark wine and drank it. It was very weak. No matter, he didn't want to get drunk anyways. He searched for some chicken, his favourite. He found some, and got a plate, filled it with roasted chicken in some flaming sauce, another pot of wine and sat down in the nearest seat he found – which was a terrace. He put his plate on his lap, and started to eat. Suddenly he heard voices. Directly above him. Two of them, speaking. A woman's and a man's. They were on the second floor terrace. One was utterly familiar.

„Well, my Brother was always like this." Of course. Azula.

„I liked to beat him up in school." Djun said now. Zuko tried not to notice, and continued eating.

„Why?" she asked.

„Dunno. He was so weak. The Prince of the Fire Nation, son of the time's most powerful bender, and he was just a weakling. You should have seen him back then."

„Believe me, I saw. It was such a shame. I always liked to play with him though. To terrorise him." They both laughed. Zuko's hands were shaking now. Still, he had control. As angry as he was, he wanted to know how his sister thought about him.

„You and I… are very similar." Djun whispered, still Zuko could hear it. Sounds of footsteps. Some disgusting sound. Then…

„You kiss quite tolerable." Said Azula. Zuko almost threw up.

„Oh, I can do things more than tolerable. For example, I could beat up your brother real good. So what do you think about it? Do you hate your brother that much?" he asked. Zuko's anger and disgust disappeared, and he eagerly waited for her answer.

„No, I never hated him. He was weak. The strong will always triumph over the weak. It was just a shame that he was like that." Zuko cheered silently. Yes! This fit with his plan perfectly. Zuko finished his meal, and walked back into the party. What he saw froze the blood in his veins.

Ty Lee, Mai and a dozen other women were held down by men. Their mouths were tied up, and their clothes were torn. The men who held them were many in number and strong. Not even Ty Lee could escape. Zuko clenched his fists, and ran towards them. A guy, who was busy with undoing his pants, turned and saw him.

„Sorry pal, but I was here first, I get the first round. Beat it!" but before he could do or say anything else, Zuko's fist hit his jaw. The man was thrown to the wall, and the impact broke his whole face. The others looked at Zuko. They were obviously drunk and none of them would have done this kind of thing normally, but he didn't care. The only thing he saw was Ty Lee and Mai's frightened expression, tears running down her cheeks. Zuko snapped. Flames were streaming from his mouth and nose, his hair was waving in an invisible wind, his muscles tightening. A drunk started to walk towards him, his fists high, obviously attacking.

Zuko closed his eyes.

What happened after this, none can say. The fugitive girl's sight was blocked by a wall of fire. They were all afraid, and concerned about Zuko. When the wall disappeared, Ty Lee and Mai was shocked at the sight.  
Zuko was standing in the middle of the large room, at the same place he was before the firewall. The drunken guests' bodies were thrown all over the place, all burned and beat up. Zuko was breathing deeply to regain his calmness. His anger got the best of him. Never again.

He walked over to the girls and undid the ropes on their mouths. All of them hurried out of the house after a brief thanks to Zuko. Mai and Ty Lee just sat there shocked. When did Zuko become this powerful? So… frightening?

„What… what's going on here?!" Zuko turned to face the source of the voice. Lee Djun was striding all over the place with a shocked expression. Azula stood behind him, watching Zuko intensively. He raised his eyes too, and they just stood there for minutes, before Zuko turned away to face Djun.

„We're leaving." He announced, and helped Ty Lee and Mai to their feet. „And be happy if I won't kill you for what you almost let happen at your own party." Zuko kicked the door open, and let the girls out first.

As they walked in the cool night, Mai and Ty Lee were hugging each-other, still under shock, not able to speak, just in silent comfort. Zuko walked before them, and the last was Azula. She stared at her brother's back. She didn't understand. For the first time in her life, Azula, Princess of the Fire Nation didn't understand something.

„When did Zuko become this powerful?"

Azula walked into the baths. These royal quarters were designed by the greatest of Fire Nation architects, and were Azula's favourite places in the whole Palace. She dropped the towel, which covered her body, than she sat into the hot, steaming water. Her long, brown hair was floating on the surface of the bath she was in. She was deeply in thought.

When Azula invited Zuko to Djun's party, she wanted to play a joke on him. At the party, her plans were still forming, when she and Djun went out on his terrace. She knew Zuko was under them, so she purposely said her honest opinion about him. She wanted him to hear. Azula thought he would run to her, and attack or beat up everyone around him. It would have happened, she was sure, but those drunk bastards had to ruin everything!

Zuko performed serious bending there. It wasn't about what he did. Every talentless Firebender could blow up a room. He didn't even use the Blue Flame, only the original one. Still, it was about the means. HOW he did it. That power…

Azula was truly concerned. There were few things that she didn't understand, and even less what skipped her eyes, but Zuko… her brother became a mystery to her. She had to solve it, she had to understand it.

„Damn you Zuko!" she hit the water, sending splashes everywhere. „When did you become this powerful?"

She was interrupted however when the door to the chambers opened, and the one she was thinking about walked in calmly.

„Zuko!" Azula snapped. She was in a very bad mood. „What are you doing here? Don't disturb my personal space! I wish to be alone right now." He looked at her, clearly surprised by her presence. He didn't waver however, and didn't lose his cool.

„I'm sorry Sister, but I finished a very tiring training session, and I stink and I'm dirty." He dropped his towel, not feeling disturbed by the fact that he was naked in front of Azula on the outside. On the inside, on the other hand, he was shivering. He was training, but he wasn't that tired, and he just choose this situation to make his first move.

Zuko sat into the water, really close to Azula. She eyed him strangely.

„Brother, you don't understand what you did. I killed men for less than this. Disobeying me is a death-sentence for most." She snapped, but he waved her off, single handed.

„Yeah, yeah I know… I don't think you'll kill your only Brother now, would you?"

„You're lucky to be my sibling."

„Oh, it's not luck, it's our Father's restlessness in bed." Zuko turned to Azula, eyeing her. He attempted to break the ice to start a some sort of normal conversation with his sister. He waited for her response. Azula's face was a mask of ice. Seconds passed.

Her mouth twitched.

She started laughing.

Zuko was relieved, and laughed a bit himself. She rested her hands on the brim of the large bath.

„You know Zuzu, after this, Father would definitely banish you again." Her head fell backwards, and she descended under the water. She was under it for seconds, then re-emerged again. Her hair was now totally wet, clinging to her face and neck. Her skin was shining with the water on it, her golden eyes sparkling in the dim light. Zuko had to admit, even being his brother, she looked stunningly beautiful. An idea slowly formed in his mind…

„Sooo, Sister…" he started „Did you hook up with Djun at the party?" Azula snorted.

„That dick is a loser. Never in a million years. He's not even a good bender. Those stories were all lies."

„So he's not that powerful a bender is he now?"

„No. But Ty Lee and Mai look happy."

„Yeah, they are. Ty mentioned you're not really satisfied with them being together. Is that true?"

„Well, Zuzu, I did say I have some… negative opinion." Zuko raised a brow.

"Negative opinion? That was too formal, even for you, Sis." Azula said nothing, just stared at the water and the fire's reflection on its surface. Zuko watched her intensively, and flinched, finally realising something.

„No. No way. Azula, don't say you're…"

„Why, is it so surprising?"

"But, being jealous?"

„It's not that simple." Azula sighed. „While you were away, the three of us… we did plenty of things together. Some parties… some spying. Everything we did was just… satisfying… pleasant. Fun. And I liked it… a lot." She still stared at the surface of the water. Zuko saw something in her eyes. Behind the mask… a feeling. A very complex chain of emotions. He gave it a try.

„Azula, what's wrong? Something bothering you?" without answering, she just stood, and walked out of the bath.

„I'm finished" was all she said, before leaving Zuko all alone.

That night, Azula couldn't sleep. Zuko was really bothering her. He was so sensitive… so weak. He may have shown unnatural bending, but still his lack of motivation was disturbing to say the least. What was the most difficult to swallow was the fact, that when they were sitting in the baths, she felt… comfortable. Calm. They were talking, like Brother-and-Sister, like real siblings, like normal teenagers. And she loved every second of it.

Azula sat up in her bed, hitting her pillow with her fists.

„Damn it! Damn it all! This went on long enough!" She knew what she had to do. She had to get rid of this affection. She wanted to get rid of this comfort. She wanted to get rid of Zuko.

Three days later, the whole nobility of Sozin gathered to the palace entrance. They were invited there to witness an event. Princess Azula challenged Prince Zuko to an Agni Kai, and the duel will begin in half an hour. The Princess wanted it to be an occurrence which was seen by many. She wanted her Brother's failure to be extreme. Some said even the Fire Lord will come.

Azula herself was in her room, meditating. Mai was there too.

„I do think asking you to reconsider will be futile." She stated. Azula remained silent.

„But I have to do it again and again. Don't fight Zuko." Mai stood and grabbed Azula's shoulder. „He did nothing. We both know he cannot defeat you. Then why?"

„None of your concern." Azula shot out and she jerked her shoulder out of her hand. Mai sighed. She prayed for a fast and not so brutal match for Zuko's sake, but knowing Azula, she suspected that none of the two will happen.

„Zuko, why accept her challenge? You did nothing! Refusing it would be logical!" Ty Lee tried to reason with him, but she soon found out that the Prince was more stubborn than the Earth itself. But Ty would never give up. It would physically pain her to see Zuko hurt.

„You know she's stronger! You know you cannot beat her!"

„Never say what you're not sure of, Ty." Was all he said before he, again, started to meditate.

Mai and Ty Lee stood at the brim of the makeshift ring. Fortunately, the Fire Lord decided not to attend. Azula and Zuko stood, only a few feet away from each-other. Their golden eyes were flashing with an inner fire. The heat of the air around them was as hot as the centre of a volcano.

The first move was made by Azula. She jumped backwards, shot a powerful blue fireball at Zuko, while other flames erupted from her feet, blasting her into mid-air. Zuko moved away from the attack, awaiting the next one. He looked at her, in the air, and studied her movements. Her hands moved in strange patterns, finally forming a triangle. Blue flames shot out of her palms. The fire itself was strange, it was twisting and turning, not moving one way, changing every time.

Zuko tried to protect himself, by moving his hands in a circular way, finally forming a cocoon of orange flames around himself. He barely felt the impact.

Azula was shocked. Her Blue Fire should be more effective, more powerful. It looked as if Zuko could counter one of her most advanced attack with ease. She finally reached the ground again, and the flames around Zuko disappeared. They stared each-other again.

Now, Zuko moved. He kicked forward, fire erupting from his raised foot. It stopped in mid air. Azula watched carefully. The flames then started to form something. It had a wing. Than another. A head. A tail.

It was a bird made of fire. Zuko bended the bird to attack, and when it did, Azula hit it with a blue flash. She regretted it instantly. Her move was offensive, so her defence was weak, only for a moment, but that was enough for Zuko to strike out with a harshly formed whip, targeting her legs. It was a success, and the lash made a light cut on Azula's left boot. The sudden contact with heat made her loose her balance and she fell on her knees.

Zuko attacked again with a neatly bended sword. Azula recognised the blade. He killed the Avatar with the same one. He attacked head on, and made a high strike towards her. She jumped out of the way, which was an interesting feat, considering she was on her knees. Zuko hit the ground. The stones shattered where the blade hit the ground. Azula gaped and other whispers were heard from the people around them. How could pure fire be so strong to shatter the earth? It was not a unique feat. It was an impossible feat.

Azula landed on her feet. Zuko stood, the blade no longer in his hands. She raised a brow. It was a technique no other Firebender could do. Why did he stopped attacking with it? Either he was not powerful enough to maintain it… or… he was playing with her. This angered her greatly.

„What are you playing at Brother?" she sneered. Azula formed a ball of blue flames on each of her palms.

„Playing at?" Zuko raised a brow. Inside he was smiling. She was angry. Good sign.

„You are not using your full potential! Fight me with everything you got!" She yelled, than hurled the balls with amazing speed. As lightning fast as they were, Zuko just avoided them, barely moving. His expression was stern. His eyes cold and emotionless. He was scary, even Azula admitted it to herself.

"My full potential?" he asked. An aura of fire erupted around him, hotter than anything Azula have ever felt. The fire was burning wildly. He was bending with his mind, Azula realised, shocked. He didn't use any movement or stance. The orange flames suddenly turned to a deep shade of blue. Azula and the others around were just staring at him. Zuko closed his eyes, fully immersing with the power he set loose.

When he opened his eyes, Azula stepped backwards. For the first time in her life, she was retreating. Zuko's irises too became one with the Blue Fire, turning to the same colour as it, radiating the same power.

„My full potential?!" he was shouting now, his anger rising with the flames around him. „An Agni Kai lasts until death or giving up, Azula! What will you choose?" and before she could even blink, Zuko launched himself at her. He threw three balls of fire at her, than he jumped to the right, doing the same. Azula now had to deflect six attacks. She jumped backwards, then rolled to the left. Although she was as fast as she could, one of the fireballs hit her right shoulder, burning her skin badly. She fell to the ground, gripping her wound painfully.

Azula never, ever felt this intense pain before. She was never punished. She never lost in a battle. She always had the upper hand. She never lost. In this situation, she was clueless. She was shocked. She forced herself to her knees, facing Zuko. The flaming aura around him disappeared already, his eyes returning to the normal gold. The battle was decided.

The mass around the ring started to dispense. All left with their heads shaking in disbelief. Princess Azula, the Shining Sapphire, the Unbeatable General was now kneeled to Zuko, the exiled Prince. Unbelievable.

Ty Lee and Mai were still standing there, near the ring, holding hands tightly. They were really frightened, even Mai's face showed her emotions. Zuko looked at them. When Ty Lee wanted to step into the ring to help up Azula, Zuko shook her head. Ty understood, and nodded. The girls left, leaving the siblings alone.

The Sun was setting, darkness slowly creeping over the palace. A small breeze crawled over the ring. Azula trembled in the wind, her bare, wounded flesh exposed to the cold. Zuko walked over to her slowly. She flashed her eyes on him.

„Stay away! Don't come any closer!" she shouted. Zuko was shocked to see streams of tears on her cheeks. Azula, her untouchable, cold and ruthless sister was crying. Not obeying her, he kneeled down. He raised his hand to touch her, but she jerked away from him. Her momentum was too much, however, and she fell on her back. Her body couldn't take any more of the pain, and she finally fainted.

When she woke, she found herself in her large bed. Her shoulder was neatly bandaged, and it didn't hurt at all. Excluding her bondage, she was totally naked. She was bathed and cleaned neatly.

„So you're awake huh? 'Bout time."

Azula saw the source of the voice, and frowned.

„Get out of here, Zuko. I don't want to see you now."

„We have to talk."

„Get OUT!"

„No." Azula almost shouted at him again, but restrained herself. She knew, how stubborn he was.

„Fine then. What is it?"

„I know you intentionally let me hear what you said to Djun at the party." Azula said nothing and Zuko continued.

„You were right, I was a weakling, and I'm not proud of it. But there is a question I always wanted to ask you, Azula. Have you ever missed me, while I was away?" his question was honest, she knew that. She almost said a „NO" by reflex, but something stopped her. No dishonesty now. Not now. He was strong and powerful. No secrets were needed anymore.

„Yes." She whispered. He looked at her. He was clearly shocked. He asked the question, but he expected a negative answer. He nodded.

„You know, I remember my last Agni Kai." He touched his scar, „I remember how you looked at me. With so much joy. You were enjoying yourself."

„Yes, I was." She was honest. She never understood why, but she didn't lie.

„Why?" as simple as the question was, Azula shook under the pressure of the answer. This is a milestone, she realised. Her challenge insulted him deeply. First his Father tried to kill him, then his Sister. If her answer will be of her pride, she'll lose Zuko forever. If not… the Azula she is, the Azula, the Shining Sapphire, the General Princess of the Fire Nation will be no more. Her mask of ruthlessness will disappear entirely. She'll become weak. Weak, as Zuko was when he was banished. She wanted to hurt him. She wanted to lie to him. She wanted to kill him.

But then, she felt something else. Something deep inside of her. Something she didn't feel until Zuko left. He was always her big Brother, who she could always mess with, who she could anger. Her plaything. She thought about him this way for years. Power and strength mattered only, and Zuko had none. He was good for her only to lighten her mood by kicking him around. And yes, she enjoyed the suffering he felt under the hands of their Father. Azula always thought his punishment was well earned. The weak always meant to be destroyed.

But when he left, when Zuko was exiled, Azula felt alone. Utterly hopeless. Training always consumed her energies, and when she was in her bed, not sleeping, she often thought of Zuko, her Brother who she always loved to fool with. Her big Brother. Azula learned to seal these feelings, becoming ruthless and cruel, twisted and evil. Still, her feelings for her Brother remained, never being able to kill him. Zuko, the only weak point on her perfect armour.

And now, when she looked at Zuko, she saw not a teenager, but a man much older than his age is, seeing and suffering more than he should have. His power has grown into unbelievable heights. Now he was strong, and she was the weak. She bore her gaze into his eyes when she started speaking.

„I wanted to hate you, Zuko. I always wanted to forget you. You were weak, soft and disgusting. The powerful have to destroy the weak, this is the natural order. I wanted you to be destroyed, but I… I had feelings for you. You were… and you still are… my big Brother." Zuko stared at the window. It was so hard to hear his Sister to speak about feelings. He thought she only felt the joy of battle and the happiness of seeing others suffering. But… affection to a sibling? Unbelievable. Her losing the battle must have been a real shock.

„I hated myself for caring about you, and I hated you, because you made me weak. I watched you're punishment with happiness, because I thought that the time of my weakness is over."

„But it didn't end." Zuko concluded. „You felt something before you challenged me. What happened?"

„When we were in the baths, remember? You came in… joined me… it felt so…right. So comfortable. I hated it. You, again, made me feel weak. Power means all. You made me want… something other than power. And I just couldn't bare it."

„Wanting… something other than power?" he asked, dumbfounded. Azula blushed, a feat she didn't know she possessed.

„Mother never loved me. She though I'm a monster. She always loved you, though. She always stroked you, smiled at you, hugged you…" she trailed off. It happened. It finally happened. She broke down completely. Azula finally gave in. The pain of being alone. Pain of never having friends. Of never feeling love… never feeling loved. Who would mourn if she dies? No one. She has no one. She's all alone. Her power meaning nothing.

„If I die, sister, I will rest on the pillow of my ideals, but when you will, you would only see the destruction you have brought upon this world. Then, when your world will crumble around you're petty Fire Nation supremacy, your puny victory will mean nothing. Will mean nothing even for you."

She heard Zuko's sentence in her mind, and realised that he was right. All along, he was right. Who cares about Ba Sing Se, or her victory now? No one. Not even her.

She broke.

Azula, Shining Sapphire, The Unbeatable General, the Blue Dragon, the cruel, the ruthless, the monster…

She cried.

She was alone.

Azula raised her hands to sweep the tears away, but it was no use. She was crying so hard, that her body was shaking. Then, she felt warmth, strong hands wrapping around her body. Zuko let her head fall on his shoulder, and he let her cry herself out. Azula, once again was his Sister, no more, no less. She hugged him back, with every strength she had left, she pulled him closer to herself, not wanting him to go.

„I love you Sis." Was all he whispered into her ear. Azula cried even harder after this, a never-ending river of tears pouring out of her eyes.

When she cried herself into a deep sleep, Zuko didn't leave her side, he stayed, and stroke her hair softly. Zuko realised then, as he looked at his Sister's peaceful sleeping face, that she too was a human being. His only sibling. He meant every word he said.

He loved his Sister.

A few days later, a shadowy figure crept out of the Palace. It strode over to a distant house, which was nearly as big as the Palace. When it arrived, the door opened. A girl opened it, and smiled.

„Come in, Zuko." The Prince entered the building.

„How's Azula?" the girl asked.

„She's okay. I think the stress was too great for her injured body. She's in a coma-like trance. She's fine, but no one knows when she'll wake. I think she losing the Agni Kai, and then… well… other discoveries… she was overburdened."

„But she'll be all right. And that's all that matters right now."

„Thanks Mai. Did you get it?" Zuko asked. Mai pulled a small vial out of her robes. It was filled with yellow liquid. She dropped it to Zuko's open palm.

„You know, it was hard to find, and was very expensive. I had to use the full authority of my Father to get it." Zuko bowed to her.

„Thank you Mai. I'm forever grateful." She just waved him off.

„Yes, yes I know. Just go. It's late and Ty never sleeps well without me. Night Zuko."

„Night Mai." With that, Zuko exited the building, and the girl closed the door.

Zuko went to the nearest Outpost. He sneaked near the sleeping guards like a shadow. He found a mail-hawk, and instantly went for it. The bird jumped on his arm, ready to fly. Zuko pulled out a letter from his cloak, and with the vial, he put it in the hawk's bag, than whispered its destination, than sent it off.

Zuko stared after the bird, until the midnight darkness consumed it completely.

„This is my gift to you." He whispered, than left with the same speed and stealth as he arrived.

Aang just simply couldn't sleep. He just watched the night sky, starting to count the stars, but always ending up losing the trail. Sokka was snoring loudly, but Katara and Toph was sleeping soundlessly. The girls were strange these days.

With a sight, Aang threw another branch into the fire to strengthen in a bit. Suddenly, a bird flew down, and landed right in front of him.

„What the…" he whispered, as he crawled to the hawk. It was waiting for him patiently, slightly turning around, showing the bag on its back. Aang understood, and undone it's ties, and found a piece of paper in it and a small vial of strange liquid. When Aang pulled both of them out, the bird just flew away. Aang raised both brows.

„Strange…" he muttered, and he opened the letter. He read it once, twice… and then he jumped up.

„Toph! Sokka! Katara! Wake up! C'mon!" as he yelled, his friends started moving in their sleep.

„Guys! Wake up! We got a letter! Up, up!" Toph was the first to awake.

„What's up Aang? It's still night! Let us sleep…"

„No, this can't wait! Up I say, up!" He had to repeat it several times to make it have the effect he wanted it to.

When he could finally gather a sleepy Katara, Sokka and Toph around the fire, he explained them how he got the letter from the bird.

„C'mon, read it Katara." Aang gave the letter to the still sleepy Waterbender, but as she saw from who it came from, she jerked awake, and started to read it out loud.

„Avatar.

I'm in Sozin right now. No one suspects me being a spy. Yet. Azula recently challenged me to an Agni Kai (Fire Duel) and I've won. I hurt her badly, both physically and mentally. I do think she'll be fine, but she needs some time. She's not so evil as I thought she is. Clearly, the three years I've been in exile was much more than I thought it is. I barely knew her.  
Regardless, I hope you're in the Fire Nation now. Time is wasting. I've learned that my Father wants to execute Uncle Iroh. This I cannot let happen. I ask for your help now Avatar. Please. If you agreed to help me, we should meet a week from now, at midnight, ten kilometres from the capital, to the west. There is a small village called Cindergland. Meet me in the Locust Cavern. It's a good inn.  
The small vial contains the nectar of the Flaming Rose, a rare herb. They say only a dozen Roses exist today, so it's very unique. I doctor, a good friend of mine said, that a vial of it can cure a certain illness which causes blindness. I do not know the Earthbender's blindness' conditions, I just explained the colour and the look of her eyes and he could pinpoint the illness. This is my gift. A token of trust, if you please.

Earthbender, Illa nuromo kori ai.

p.s.: The girl will be out for a day if she decides to take the medicine. It's normal, not to worry. Oh, and it does not affect other senses. I thought you might use Earthbending to see. It won't change, so no worries.

Zuko.

The Sun slowly crept over the horizon. Aang and Toph were sitting over the burnt out fire, talking all night. Zuko's letter made a great impact on them. Sokka was relieved that Zuko was on their side, totally oblivious to the fact, that Toph could actually gain her sight. He was the first who went back to sleep. Katara who was more mature, sensed Toph's inner battle, tried to comfort her, to decide wisely. Unfortunately, she wasn't in the mood to be comforted, so Katara finally drifted back to sleep.

Aang stayed awake with Toph. He understood than she now needed a silent comfort, just a presence which showed her that she's not alone. He spoke to her during the night, but not about the medicine, but about regular things, like food or clothing.

Toph, herself was relieved that Aang got the message. She never liked when someone tried to help her. She was strong enough to keep her own weight. And, although she learned that teamwork and friendship is not bad, she still liked individuality. Aang reached for the letter again, and read it several times. He raised a brow.

„What's this 'Illa nuromo kori ai'? I can't understand it." Aang asked. Toph smirked.

„It's a poetry-language used by the Earth Kingdom's high nobility. They write poetry and books with this language. It says: 'My thoughts with you.'." Aang sighed.

„Ooookay… that's nice. So his thoughts are with you."

„No, Arrowhead, it means he's thinking about me." Toph snapped, blushing furiously. She herself didn't know why she was this snappy. That sentence… what she was talking with Katara about…

Ever since they left the hijacked ship, Toph made an earth-tent every night, locking herself in. Usually she was thinking about the feeling which were growing stronger day by day. Sometimes she even touched herself. Katara often asked her, and surprisingly Toph had quite comfortable chats with the other girl. She discovered, that Katara handled her secrets well, and she felt that she could trust her with the deepest, most personal things in her hearth.

When Toph first opened up to her on the ship, after Aang woke, Katara felt lucky. She was glad. The Earthbender girl was always closed, only teaching Aang, occasionally having a sarcastic comment on their everyday life. It was so strange to hear Toph admitting feelings.

Sokka and Katara started to stir in their sleeping-bags. The girl was the first to wake, sitting up, yawning.

„I had the strangest dream, ever." She said, stretching her arms. „I dreamt that Sokka kissed Azula."

„Who kissed who?" came the question from the sleeping-bag called Sokka.

„You kissed Azula." Katara turned to her brother, who finally sat up.

„Yeah right, next time I'm going to hug the Fire Lord." He smirked, and stood. „I'm going to wash up. See ya later." And he walked off to a little lake near their campsite. Katara strode over to Aang and sat beside him.

„You two didn't sleep all night?" she asked. Toph shook her head and Katara sighed. She wanted to ask her about the medicine, but Aang's serious stare silenced her. Instead, she choose a different topic.

„We don't have much time." She turned to Aang. „You said that regardless the solution of phase two, Zuko will come around, and we'll break Iroh out. And he wrote a week from now?" Aang nodded.

„Yeah, I thought the same thing. We are not near the capital. We have to travel a lot to find that village called Cindergland. Plus we have to find a good place to hide Appa." Katara sighed, and looked at Toph. She knew she shouldn't speak about it, but she had to. Time was short.

„Look, Toph. I know that your decision is hard, but you have to think about it. You have to decide." Katara awaited her angry comment to leave it alone, but she was surprised to see Toph shaking her head.

„I've already decided Katara. I will drink it." Aang looked at the remains of their fire. He knew she's going to drink it. Sokka returned, his long hair wet, not in a ponytail yet. When he saw the three sitting there he stopped. Momo flew on his shoulder.

„What's up with them?" Momo just looked at him with his green eyes. Sokka just started to make his sleeping-bag. He tied it, and threw it on top of the waking Appa. He grew a bit irritated by their behaviour.  
Of course, he understood what Toph was going through, but he was utterly disappointed in her. She was strong like the Earth she bended, and she always knew what she wanted. But now…

„Hey, your stuff won't pack themselves! Move up!" he snapped at them. „Toph, you just drink that juice and be done with it. Time is wasting, and we're just sitting here doing nothing! We have to get to that village." His voice was like a whip. Everyone looked at him in disbelief. Toph finally laughed a bit, than stood.

„You're right. I'm being a sissy. I already decided, that I'll do it, so I will. No more time to lose." Katara was amazed. She never thought that it will be Sokka who finally snaps Toph out of her daydream. She laughed herself, and stood with Aang beside her. Her brother's simplicity had had its effects sometimes.

They all packed, and soon, they were in the air on Appa's back. Sokka was sitting on the bison's head, holding the strings. Aang handed the small vial to Toph. She felt it's shape, it's material.

„So I'll be out for a day."

„Don't worry, we'll be flying for more than a day. You'll be safe." Aang reassured her. Toph sighed deeply, and searched for the seal on the small glass. Her fingers finally found it, and ripped it off. Even in the wind she could smell the liquid's strong smell. It wasn't so nasty as she thought it'll be. She braced herself, then drank it and with one gulp, she swallowed it. Almost instantly, she felt her eyelids close, the darkness claiming her. One sentence she whispered as she fell into unconsciousness.

„Illa nuromo kori ai."

„Where am I?" his voice echoed around him. Nothingness. Blinding light. Apart from that he was in the Void… What did he hear? Laughter? Who was it? He felt a touch… a small hand in his. He turned. He was totally naked. So was the girl… Who was she? He didn't know. He didn't see. The light.

"Be mine…" she whispered. „All mine… I love you…" He tried to see her face, but his eyes closed, and he couldn't open them. He felt her lips on his… muscular legs, wrapping around his hips… arms around his neck… small but strong fingers in his hair. A warm tongue searching his mouth. He felt a moist warmth around his loin. Finally, the girl lowered herself, until he filled her completely. Only then was he able to open his eyes. He couldn't saw her features because of the light… but he could see her eyes… stunning, unbelievably green eyes… shining emeralds…

„Be mine… I love you… Zuko…"

Zuko jerked awake. He sat up on his bed. His body was sweaty, his hair a mess. What was that all about?

Four days ago, he sent the letter. Time was almost up. He had to start his journey to Cindergland. It wasn't too far from where he was, but it was still a good day trip. He stood, and walked to his window. The sun was just creeping up the sky.

Why did he sent that vial? Why did he asked Mai to get it? Why did he concerned himself with this at all? Who cares about a blind Earthbender? She can carry her own weight. She lived this long without sight. So, who cares?

-You do.- a voice in his mind said. Zuko sighed, and smiled.

„Yeah, right. I want the Avatar to trust me. That is all."

-No. That is what you want to believe.-

„What should I feel, huh? I saw her only twice, and never longer than a few seconds. I feel nothing."

-It's simply remarkable how much you can fool yourself. You feel something. You know it.-

„Why do I even speak to myself? I'm going nuts." Zuko went to his wardrobe to find some clothes for the journey ahead.

Toph was sitting on a rock, at a bank of a small river. All around her was a vast grass field. Her eyes were closed. She dared not to opened them.

„Open your eyes Toph." A deep voice behind her said.

„No." Her voice was cracking and high pinched.

„Why not?"

„I'm afraid."

"Of what?"

„What I might see…"

„What are you afraid of?"

„Myself. How I look like."

„Oh?"

„I never really gave any thought how I might look, and I never cared. I was blind. But now… if I can see…"

„Open your eyes."

Toph silently obliged. The voice was really familiar to her ears, but still, she couldn't understand why. Her eyelids slowly risen. Something stung into her eyes, something burning, something which brought tears into them. She tried to shield herself, but the burning feeling nearly consumed her. Slowly but surely, however, the uncomfortable feeling subsided.

„That is called 'light'. It's mainly coming from the Sun, so watch it. If you're looking at it for too long, you may damage your eyes."

„Man, it's painful." She whispered, and looked around. „So this is a river, eh? Blue. This is green? The grass? The sky…" she looked up, again with tears in her eyes, but not the tears of pain, but of happiness.

„I can see…" the discovery sank in slowly, the feeling running through her whole body.

„Look at yourself in the water. You're reflection." And she did. For the first time in her life, Toph Bei Fong saw her own face. Her hand came up to her cheeks, her fingers stroke the smooth skin.

„See? You are beautiful. You need not fear." The voice said. Toph turned to face the one speaking. It was a boy, or rather a young man. He was tall, he had dark brown hair and golden eyes. On the left side of his face, he had a large burn. Toph knew who he was. Seeing him brought tears into her eyes again. She reached out with her hands, and he closed the gap between them, hugging her body tightly. She looked up to his face, and he smiled. His lips lowered on hers, meeting in a soft kiss. His lips were soft, yet strong. It tasted like heaven for her… He broke the kiss, than looked into her eye.

„Wake up, Toph." He whispered. „Time to wake up. You slept enough in darkness."

„Zuko." Toph whispered, then opened her eyes. She saw the blue sky, and some fluffy things she thought were clouds. She sat up and looked around. Through the blinding light, she saw three figures. One, was a tall boy, with brown hair, and a ponytail on top. He had blue clothes, and was facing to where they were heading. Sokka. He was talking to another figure who Toph recognised as Aang. The Avatar has grown a short brown hair. He looked short, athletic. The third one was Katara. A tall girl with dark brown hair and dark skin, shining blue eyes and the same blue clothing Sokka had. All three of them were in a serious looking argument.

„I say we are heading in the right direction!" Sokka yelled. He had a large map in his lap, and Momo was sitting on top of his head.

„Don't think so genius." Katara answered. „It's not yet noon, so the Sun is still on the East! We should have our backs to it! The village is to the West!"

„Sozin is to the west, and Cindergland is west from Sozin!" Sokka shouted. „Which means, if we head due west, we'll fly through the capital of the Fire Nation!"

„Sokka's right." Aang said to Katara in a calm voice. „We'll fly a bit north, than northwest than strictly west. We have to avoid Fire Nation at all costs." Katara crossed her hands across her chest.

„Looks like a plan to me!" Toph suddenly said. All three of them turned to her, gaping madly. Then all of them crawled to her side.

„Toph, you okay?" Sokka asked.

„Toph, you're eyes…" Aang started.

„Can you see? You're eyes are not gray anymore…" Katara said.

„Yes, yes, I can see!" she exclaimed. Although her voice sounded bossy and strict, she was smiling madly. All the things she saw were simply breathtaking. The blue sky, the brown and gold land beneath them. She could finally see Appa and Momo, and more importantly, her friends.

"Hey, you're not so bad lookin' Sokka." She teased, and hit his shoulder playfully. He smiled.

„Well, took you long enough to admit it." He smiled „I'm handsome."

„Yeah, you're light shined through her blindness, didn't it?" Katara laughed.

„Aang, help me out here?"

„Count me out, I'm happy she's not bothering me."

„Thanks a lot Bro."

„Anytime."

„Don't worry Twinkle-toes. You're next…"

They laughed and joked all day. When they drifted into sleep, Toph looked at the Moon and the Stars, finally experiencing the sight herself. Katara told her, that her eyes were now pure emerald green. She said they're beautiful.

„Thank you. Illa nuromo kori ai, Zuko." Toph whispered as she closed her eyelids.

Zuko opened the door to the Locust Tavern. It was a decent place, clean and warm. He was brought here by Iroh once, and it was a pleasant experience. The food was good here. The Innkeeper was Gloria, a fat woman who always had a wide smile on her face. He closed the door behind him.

„Welcome, welcome sweetie, what can I help you with?" asked Gloria from behind her counter.

„A room and warm lunch." Was all Zuko said, and threw three gold pieces to her. He was on the stairs leading to the upper level when her voice reached him. „The third room to the right is free!"

He went to the named room, and when inside, he threw his bag on top of the bed. In the room was only a small wardrobe, a table with a chair and a bed. Zuko himself fell on the chair, and sighed. He was a day early. The Avatar should arrive tomorrow. His head fell into his hands, as he recalled the past few days.

_*FLASHBACK*_

He stood in her room. Azula's body was still limp, her breaths slow but steady. Her coma was taking longer than he had thought. He had to leave, he just couldn't let Uncle Iroh be executed.

„Azula…" he whispered. He sat down beside her, placing his palm on her face. His fingers stroke her warm skin. „I know you can hear me. I have to leave now. I promise I'll be back for you. You are my Sister, Azula. These past days, you showed me more of your love towards me, than in the past twelve hears. I love you, Sis." Zuko then stood, and exited the room, his hearth heavy…

*END OF FLASHBACK*  


Zuko went down to eat his ordered meal. It was fried chicken with fire sauce. His favourite. As he ate, he looked around, and watched the other guests. Nothing special in particular, they were old or drunk people. Or both. Zuko ate in silence.

*

The four were standing in front of a huge gate. On it, was the name 'Cindergland'.

„Wow." Sokka exclaimed. „I didn't know Fire Nation villages had gates."

„So how do you think we get in?" Aang asked.

„What do you think, Twinkle-toes? We knock." Toph said as a matter-of-factly. Aang realised his eyebrow at that.

„Toph's right." Katara laughed. „Look at us! We're Fire Nation right now." Aang shook his head. How could he forget?

The group had to make a little detour because of their clothing. It wasn't really wise to wander around in the Fire realm in Water Tribe clothes. So they had to go to a village and steal some clothes. The action itself wasn't really good. Stealing is wrong. But they had to get some clothes, and they had no Fire money.

Aang had a dark red vest with long red shirt, baggy gray trousers and pointy boots. Sokka had the same, except the vest, and his shirt had no sleeves. Katara clothed in a long skirt and a bandage-like top covered her breasts. She made her long hair in Fire Nation style. Toph had a dark orange top and baggy dark red trousers, which she cut and tied it around under her knees. She had the treads of her shoes removed, so she could Earthbend. All of them now looked traditional, normal Fire Nation teenagers.

Sokka walked over to the gates, and banged it with his fists. Seconds later, a guard showed up on top of the walls.

„Who goes there?" he shouted from above.

„Just four kids! Can you open the gates? We need some food and supplies!" Sokka answered.

„Of course, wait a sec." The guard disappeared, than with a loud noise, the gate slowly started to open. When the space was enough for them to cross, they did, and the gate closed again.

„Talk about tight security…" Aang muttered.

„So this is how a Fire Nation village is like!" Katara mused. She looked around the white house's. The whole place looked beautiful in the sundown. People walking here and there, the day business finally done, the market was closing.

„All we have to do now, is to find that Inn, Zuko was writing about." Sokka said.

„You wait here." Said Katara to Aang and Toph „We'll ask around." And she grabbed Sokka's hand and strode off to a potato seller to ask some questions.

Top ran her fingers through her hair. She'll soon meet him. She couldn't believe it. The feelings inside of her only grew stronger after her dream.

Aang saw how Toph rummaged her hair, trying to comb it with her fingers. Toph saw this, and immediately stopped.

„What?" she snapped at Aang.

„Nothing." He answered.

„Why were you staring."

„I wasn't staring."

„You did."

„Okay, but just a little."

„Not funny Twinkle-toes."

„Relax Toph, I was just…" he couldn't finish, because Sokka and Katara came back.

„We know now where it is." Katara said. „Let's go."

While walking, Toph again, ran her fingers through her hair. Will she be good enough for him. She smirked. Oh yeah, and why should he feel something for her? They only saw each-other twice, not longer than a few seconds. She felt nothing. He felt nothing. Then why does she always trying to look decent for a change?!

Through the vibrations of the ground, she felt Katara's steps slowing, and finally she was walking beside her. Toph knew she wanted to say something. Say it. Say it goddamn you!

„We'll soon be there." Finally!

„Okay."

„Maybe he's already there." Oh, now I know you're point Katara.

„So what?" Katara raised a brow.

„I thought you might want to see him again."

„Who gave you that idea, Sugar-queen?" Katara looked downright hurt.

„Well, sorry for caring!" she snapped, and walked over to Aang and Sokka.

Toph looked at her back. That's what you got if you're in someone else's business! But still… it was a bit rude for her to tell off Katara like this. She was only trying to be friendly. And honestly: she did want to see him again.

Just when Toph was about to apologize to Katara, Sokka stopped.

„We're here!" he motioned to a small building with red roof and white walls. A sign was on its door. It was a neatly drawn picture of a locust.

"C'mon, let's go in!" said an ever curious Aang, and opened the entrance door.

Inside were ten or fifteen small round tables, all having guests, drinking. Behind the wooden counter, a fat lady was cleaning some bowls and plates. When the door opened, she looked up, and saw the group.

„Oh, come in dears! What can I help you with?" she said in a kind voice. Katara was the one who answered.

„Actually we're looking for someone. He's a boy, as tall as my brother here, has brown hair, and gold eyes."

„With a scar on his left eye? Up the stairs, third room to the right!" she smiled.

„Thank you!" Katara said, then turned to the group. „Toph, could you please go up and find him? We'll try to get a table. I'm dying of hunger!"

„You said it!" exclaimed Sokka and started to fight his way around the tables to find an empty one. Toph saw Katara wink at her before following the boys. Toph was glad that Katara wasn't angry with her but still… she going to a room alone with Zuko? Oh, bad picture. Or, is it that bad?

She shook her head wildly to get rid of the thoughts. They're here on business. Strictly Avatar business. No mushy talk.

Toph walked up the stairs, and stood in front of the third door to the right. She raised her hand to knock, but froze. C'mon Toph! What's wrong with you?!  
She shook her head again, and knocked on the door. Seconds passed, and nothing. She knocked again, louder. Then she felt some movement from inside. Zuko maybe was sleeping, and now he stood from the bed. She felt his steps, as he approached the door. His scent broke into her nostrils as he stood before the door. The feeling she felt under Ba Sing Se returned, as strong as ever. Her legs almost failed her, but she could stand still. All she wanted now is to brake the door open, and jump on him, the source of this intoxicating scent. She heard the noise of a key inserted into a lock. So he was locking his room? Just like she used to.

„Who is it?" he asked before he turned the key. For several seconds she tried to answer, but her voice failed her. Finally, when she found it, she answered.

„We're here. For the meeting." Her voice felt different. Softer and more girlish than she ever sounded. She blushed, when he finally turned the key, and opened his door. Toph almost fainted.

He was standing there, long brown hair a mess from sleeping. He had only his pants on, his muscular arms and chest shining in the light of the setting Sun. His golden eyes fixated into her emerald ones. So many feelings in there. His scent… She knew then. This was the first time she saw him in reality, and she understood her feelings completely. She understood. Katara was right.

I love him…

Zuko awoke, hearing a knock on his door. First he thought he imagined it, so he tried to sleep back, but then someone knocked again. He sighed, and stood. Only in his pants, he grabbed the key to his room from the table, and walked to the door. He slid the key into the lock, but then his sixth sense kicked in, and he asked.

„Who is it?" for seconds only silence, but then he felt something. A scent… a scent he was sure he smelled somewhere before… it was a smell of mint. Then he heard the voice.

„We're here. For the meeting." The voice was soft and sweet. He knew. Only once he heard her speak, but he knew instantly who it was. His sixth sense told him. It was her. Zuko opened the door.

She was standing there in a top and pants, all in Fire Nation colours. He had to admit… red went well with her. Her eyes… they were the most beautiful green he had ever seen. Her figure, her hair, her face, and oh those eyes. She was perfect. Perfect.

For minutes they were simply staring at each-other, than Zuko snapped out of his stupor, and shook his head.

„Oh, please come in!" the girl looked a bit uneasy, her cheeks in a crimson blush.

„Umm the others are waiting downstairs. I should join them I think." Toph, what are you saying? Are you running away? He gave you a chance to get into his room!

„Please, just come in." He said again Zuko never though he could master such an inviting voice. He was a bundle of nerves right now. A girl in his room was just… weird. Of course Azula, Mai and Ty Lee were all in his room, but this time was different. But why was it?

She nodded, then walked in sheepishly. Inside, Toph was screaming. –You idiot! Act like yourself! He has no feelings towards you. Act normally. You're an Earthbender. You are strong.-

„Well… I think I should dress." He muttered, as he searched his bag for clothes. He found a dark red vest, and pulled it on, his arms still bare. He found his long boots, and pulled them on as well. He rummaged his bag still, searching for something Ty Lee gave him. He found the dark red leather gloves, and wrapped them on his hands. These, as Ty Lee said, were special gloves with specially weaved leather which enabled him to bend in them. The gloves had their fingers cut down, for more mobility.

„Okay, let's go." Zuko finally said, and turned to the girl. She was standing there, looking around. She was so beautiful there. –What did you say? Oh my God, no…-

„I see the medicine worked." He whispered. Toph turned to him, and smiled.

"Yes. I'm thankful for it. I… never though I'll gain sight. I just… can't say how much this means to me…"

Zuko raised his hand „Just say thank you, and we're even." Toph bowed, still smiling.

„Thank you."

„Anytime." Zuko knew he forgot something, but didn't know what. But then it hit him. How could he be this stupid!

„What's your name?" It was incredible: all this time he didn't know her name.

„Toph Bei Fong."

„I'm Zuko."

„Yeah, I know. So, let's go. The others are waiting." Finally Toph could regain something of herself. Zuko nodded, then followed her out, and closed his door.

*

„Where the hell are they?" Sokka exclaimed angrily. He was hungry as hell, and they had no money, so they could rely only on Zuko. Katara smacked his arm.

„Be patient. Toph has a lot to thank him. Give them time."

„Well, I hope this 'thanking' won't consider what I think it is…"

„Sokka!"

„Look, there they are!" Aang pointed to the stairs, and saw Toph descending, and behind her walked Zuko. Katara was shocked at first how much he had changed. When they were in the catacombs, he looked always angry and arrogant, but now… he looked much older than what he was. Older and more powerful. He had this strange aura around him…

"Oi, here!" Aang waved to them. Toph started to walk over to them, but Zuko went to the counter to find the Innkeeper.

"I hope he's ordering food." Sokka said, gulping. „I'm so hungry I could eat Appa." Toph sat down at an empty chair.

"You just do that. I'm a bit more interested in this chicken he'll order. He said it's his favourite and he'll love if we're taste it. You know, to khm... how did he say? 'To symbolise our cooperation'."

"That's sweet." Sokka said with a mocking voice.

"I think it's a very friendly gesture." Katara smiled at Aang who too awaited the meal. Five minutes later, Zuko came back from behind the counter, poising five wooden plates. It was a miracle how he walked around the tables, never letting a plate fall. He finally reached the group, and put a plate in front of everyone. Toph could see chopped up meat on it in a strange red sauce. Zuko sat down to his own, and raised his fork.

"This is my favourite food. Roasted chicken in Fire sauce. It may taste a bit different from what you are used to."

"Hey!" Sokka pointed to Aang's plate. "He has no chicken."

"Yes, I though the Avatar didn't eat meat." Zuko said a bit surprised. "I gave him vegetables. Was I wrong?"

"No, you were right." Aang licked his lips, and started eating. Sokka too started, with an appetite of a bison.

Toph and Katara were more civilised, and tried to flavour every bite. Zuko ate just as slowly. They ate in silence. Katara had to admit, she felt a bit of awkwardness at first, but she found out that having a dinner with Zuko was decent. It felt so… right. She watched Toph, who between bites, glanced in Zuko's way.  
She smiled.

When they finished, the Innkeeper came and cleaned away their plates, and handed Zuko a large jug and put five wooden mugs on the table. Zuko poured of the dense emerald liquid, and motioned them to drink. They all tasted it cautiously, but after the first nip, they drank it in one gulp.

"I see this caught you're interest." Zuko smiled and poured again.

"What is this? It tastes like the marzipan-milk drink what my parents always drank." Said Toph. Zuko laughed a bit.

"Well, almost. This does contain marzipan, but it also spiced with cinnamon and pistachio. It's what we drink in the Fire Nation."

„It's simply delicious!" Katara exclaimed, and now not even Sokka had a sarcastic sentence.

When they finished the jug, Zuko motioned them to follow him up to his room. They walked up silently, and when in it, he closed the door with the key.

„Okay, I think it's time to plan our moves." He said. Katara and Aang sat on his bed, Toph sat on the floor, her back to the wardrobe, and Sokka was on the chair. Zuko walked to the window, looking at the now dark sky.

„Don't you think it's a bit dark in here?" Sokka asked. With a flick of his finger, Zuko lighted two candles in his room. Sokka just stared.

„Never mind."

„So where is this prison?" Toph asked. Zuko pointed out of the window.

„Five kilometres due north. It's not the Fire Nation's best prison, but still strong. We will have no problem in getting there. Easy in, easy out." Sokka just stared at him in disbelief.

„Easy in and out?" Katara asked. „Then why did you need our help?" Zuko smiled.

„It is an easy in and out because you're here. Aang's an Airbender, Earthbender and Waterbender all in one. Toph's and Earthbender and you're a Waterbender. Sokka here is a great tactician, or so I was told."

„Well, I try to live up to my reputation…" Sokka laughed.

„I see now…" said Aang. „So you needed our bending ability…"

„And more…" answered Zuko, and faced Aang. „I needed you. My Uncle now think I'm a traitor to him. He thinks I killed you. I need you to make him think I did no such thing."

„Well…" Toph started. „Technically you did kill him."

„That's beside the point." Zuko hurriedly said. „He lives now."

„Yeah, because Katara could heal him." Sokka pointed out.

„But I knew she could do it."

„But what if she couldn't have?" Zuko shook his head.

„Look, I'm sorry, all right? I tried to save everyone in there. I saw a loophole and I jumped at it!"

„Or…" said Katara „You could have fought on our side." Zuko turned to the window again, his back to them.

„No." He said simply. „If I would have chosen that, I would have to kill Azula."

„So?" Katara asked, but when she did, she put her hands on her mouth. „Oh, Zuko I'm sorry. I didn't…"

„It's okay Katara." He said, still not turning back. „I understand your feelings. But… Azula's still my Sister. No matter who she is, or what she's doing. For years I tried to kill her myself, because I thought I hated her. You know what? I never hated her. I was jealous, because she was so perfect. She was the rightful heir to the Throne, not me. But in these few days, I have seen her other side. Not her cold and ruthless self, but the other one. She had so much feelings inside. I had to help her." He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned, and saw Toph behind him, smiling.

„Don't worry Zuko. We understand." She said Aang stood from his bed.

„Yes, and we'll going to help you." He smiled at Katara, who stood as well.

„You bet we will." She said and looked at Sokka, who scratched his head.

„Breaking into a prison, rescuing a Fire Nation general with the Fire Prince to save the Fire Princess who tried to kill us several. Times. What are we waiting for? Let's roll!"

„Thank you. All of you." Zuko muttered. He felt really grateful to these people. He, Prince Zuko was their enemy for so long, wanted to capture them for so long, and still they agreed to help him.

„Rest now. We're going at midnight. You still have a few hours to rest. After you wake, we're going to rescue Uncle."

Zuko was watching the stars. He was sitting on the roof of the inn, not able to sleep. He was really confused. He was sure, that the Avatar's group accepted him, but still, it was very awkward to call them on their names. Zuko thought of the Earthbender girl, Toph. She was so beautiful in the red garment of the Fire Nation. And her eyes… He just couldn't forget her eyes. Those shining emeralds, full of sweet emotions…

Zuko heard someone approach, and he turned to see who it is, It was the Avatar, Aang. He looked strange in these Fire student's outfit. He had to wrap a scarf around his forehead to hide his arrow. Zuko understood how he may felt about this. He too had to hide his trademark scar a thousand times.

„Can't sleep?" he asked. Aang walked to him, and sat down beside him.

„No." He sighed. „So, Zuko. You really think Azula can change sides?" Zuko shook his head.

„I don't know. She was so different after our duel. She… she cried. To me. And when I hugged her, she hugged back. It was so strange. For a second it looked like she even loved me… as brother. I was her big Brother for a few minutes. It was so right, you know? What could make siblings fight with each-other?"

„You're right." Aang said. He looked at the stars too. „Azula is a human after all. She is capable of love."

"Yes. I think so too." They spent some minutes in silence. Aang finally looked at him.

„Remember when Zhao captured me? When you busted me out?" Zuko smiled.

„Yeah, I do. Quite a rush, wasn't it?" Aang laughed.

„It sure was. After it… when you awoke… I asked you a question. Remember?"

„You asked if I could be your friend. To stop the fighting."

„Yes. And you know… I'm glad that time has come."

„Me too, Aang. Me too." Aang gulped, and looked at Zuko. He had a light smile on his face. He looked calm. Aang now wanted to ask the questions he had to. The truth was, that he could sleep, but Katara sent him up here to ask Zuko something. Aang knew he was going to walk into a minefield. Here I go.

„So… um… what do you think of our group?"

„What do I think? You have a strong bond. It's good."

"Yeah… and… what do you think of Katara?" Zuko smirked.

„She's strong and.. well I can admit that she's beautiful. A good bender… and very adult. But… she's way to stubborn for a woman. Why do you ask?" Aang blushed.

„Nothin'. And… Toph?" the smile faded off of Zuko's face. He turned to Aang.

„Why do you ask?" his voice was stern. Katara was right, Aang realised. Something was going on.

„She is really happy now, you know. She can see. You cured her eyes." Zuko blushed deeply.

„Well, it wasn't me… I just had a friend who knew a man who could get this medicine, so…" Aang put his hand on his shoulder and smiled.

„Zuko, if you want to be a part of this group, you have to learn something. Honesty is very important among us. Believe me, I learned it the hard way… once I hid a letter from Katara and Sokka's dad from them. I almost lost them… So, what I'm trying to say is that you have to be honest to us."

„So, should I just run down and admit my feelings to her?" Zuko snapped. Aang laughed.

„So you do have feelings for her!"

„I didn't say that!"

„So you say you don't have feelings for her?"

„No!" he put his hands on his head. „Stop it, you're confusing me." He sighed deeply, and put down his hands. He looked at Aang's honest, smiling face, and sighed again.

„Okay, I admit I feel 'something'… but I don't know what it is yet. It's strange for me, okay? Just… let me understand it further. But, I swear, if I learn what I feel I'll tell." Aang stretched his hand in Zuko's direction, and he grabbed it and shook it.

„Deal." Aang said and left.

Zuko turned back to the stars. Man, this is going to be complicating.

At midnight, when the Moon was at its peak, a group ran from house to house, trying not to be seen by the night guard. When they reached the gate, a small figure stepped out, and touched the material of the metal, and it suddenly opened, just a bit for them to pass. The gate then closed, and the group disappeared into the night.

Aang blew the bison-whistle and minutes later Appa arrived and greeted Zuko with a great lick. Aang raised a brow, then Zuko explained that it was he who freed Appa in Ba Sing Se. This was the last nudge. The group now trusted Zuko a hundred percent. Momo finally found Sokka, and sat on his head, his normal place.

They all sat in the great saddle on Appa's back, then Aang went to the strings.

„North?" he asked, and Zuko nodded.

„Appa, yip-yip!" and with that the bison flew into the sky. Aang turned him due north. They all looked calm, but inside they were very nervous. Breaking into a Fire Nation prison…

Toph saw Zuko's face, just barely in the light of the Moon. He looked so determined, so stern and serious. So… painful. Why can't Sokka say something funny now? Speaking of the devil…

„Hey, it's coming! It's coming!" Sokka started shouting, and before someone could ask what he was talking about, he burped. It was so loud that even the ground under them roared. Momo escaped into the air with displeased screeches. Katara hit Sokka on the head as hard as she could.

"Ouch! What you do that for?"

„You're disgusting! Man!"

„Why? It had to come out!" Sokka protested. Toph smiled, and then she heard a small chuckle coming from Zuko's direction. She herself started to laugh. First slowly, than more rapidly, and soon she was roaring with laughter, joined by Zuko and Aang. Katara just crossed her arms, but Sokka stood, and bowed.

„Thank you, my dearest fans!" he exclaimed, but then Katara kicked his legs, and he fell back on his backside. Zuko laughed harder. Toph's stomach was now hurting, and she lost her balance, and she fell over, right into Zuko. Her head landed in his lap. They were still shaking with laughing, tears streaming down their cheeks. Inside, Toph was jumping with joy. She was in his lap! And he didn't mind!

Zuko felt her head hitting his lap, but he did nothing. He had to be honest with himself. It was comfortable…

Appa landed on rocky ground. The group jumped off the bison. Zuko stroke Appa's head, than started to walk to a certain direction. The others followed him. They reached a high cliff, and behind it, they saw a large tower-like building which really looked like Ba Sing Se, but more dark and broody. Zuko turned to them.

„Okay, let's stick to the plan. Sokka, Katara, go back to Appa. You'll be the rescue team if we need backup. Toph, Aang… you follow me." The others nodded, and they got into position. Toph had a wide grin on her face.

„Let's do it."

Iroh was sitting in the middle of his cell, legs crossed. The pillow he used to make the guards think he's fat was bothering his skin. Something was wrong, and he knew it. The midnight guard always came into his cell to boast about himself or to throw an insult at him. He liked it very much, and he did it as often as he could. And now he was late. Interesting.

Suddenly he heard a loud 'bang!' and heard a muffled voice. It was the midnight guard. He was thrown to the door to his cell. Iroh stood. What was going on?

The door opened, and Iroh saw a figure, wrapped in shadows. He walked slowly to Iroh's cell door and unlocked it, kicking it open. Iroh then finally saw the face of the intruder. Zuko.

„Uncle?" he asked. Iroh didn't know what his nephew was up to. First he betray him, then he tries to break him out? „Uncle, you okay?" he walked over to Iroh, and hugged him. The pillow fell out. Iroh just stood dumbfounded, he didn't even hugged him back. When Zuko stepped back, Iroh saw sadness in his eyes.

„You think I betrayed you, Uncle?" Iroh frowned.

„What could I think Zuko? You killed the Avatar." Zuko nodded.

„That I did. But…" he looked up, smiling „I wouldn't say I betrayed you. Aang, can you come in please?"

Iroh just stared at the boy who was walking in the cell. He was wearing Fire Nation regalia, and he had a scarf on his forehead, but his face… his name…

„Avatar?" Iroh asked, amazed. „You're… alive?" he then looked at Zuko. „You? You planned it?" Zuko nodded, but then they heard a loud 'bang!' again, and Toph looked in the cell.

"Yeah, monumental moment, but I think it's time to leave! The guards must have found the other bodies! C'mon!" she shouted.

„Uncle, I hope you won't miss this cell. Let's go!" Iroh nodded, and they ran out of the room. When Iroh recognised Toph, he smiled at her.

„Miss Bei Fong! We meet again."

„Yeah, well, let's wait with the celebrations until we get out of here." She said, and moved her feet to the right. A yelp was heard from the other side of the wall. Ouch.

They ran to the end of the corridor, then turned left, and Iroh saw a large hole in the wall. It was bended.

„This leads to the first guard room, not far from the exit. Toph and Aang made it." Zuko explained to Iroh.

They went into the hole, than Toph turned, and stomped on the ground. A wall of rock erupted, and closed down the entrance for good. The four of them reached the other exit soon enough, and jumped out, Toph again blocking the door. Zuko kicked the door open, but as he did, he froze.

„What's up Zuko?" Aang peeked under his arm, and he froze too. Iroh saw it too. Soon, Toph learned as well, what was going on.

In the middle of the courtyard stood a figure. A girl. Long brown hair, golden eyes.

Azula.

Azula awoke with a yell.

„Zuko!" but she saw no one with her. Instantly, her shoulder flared up, and she fell back to the bed in pain. She remembered his voice. He said something… What did he say?

„I have to leave now. I promise I'll be back for you. You are my Sister, Azula. These past days, you showed me more of your love towards me, than in the past twelve hears. I love you, Sis."

„I…have to…get up… Zuko…" she forced herself to stand. She was totally naked, except the bandages on her shoulder. She walked slowly to her wardrobe and searched for some clothes.

„Azula, what are you doing here?" It was Mai. She opened her door, and looked at Azula with terror in her eyes. Ty Lee soon arrived behind her, and gaped in surprise and fear.

„Azula! What… you look terrible! What are you doing? You are in no condition to…"

„Where is Zuko?" she asked. Ty Lee tried again to protest, but Mai placed her hand on hers and shook her head. It was no use.

„We don't know. He left the city a good while ago. We don't know where he went." She answered her. Azula stared into nothingness for a few seconds, then looked up.

„Uncle…" she whispered, then turned away from the girls, and before they could say something, she ran and disappeared into the night.

For countless hours (days?) she travelled. She was able to catch a ship to the other, main island. After that, she turned west, and started her perilous journey towards the prison hill, where Iroh was captive. Her body was limp, with the food and water she stole on the ship in her system, she could still move, but it looked like it was sheer will that made her legs move. The sheer need to see Zuko again. Her big Brother.

And now, Azula was standing in the cold night, in the middle of the Prison courtyard, staring into those gold eyes. Her anger flared, filled the lost energy of her body.

„Why, Zuko? Why?" she sneered. Her Brother's face showed shock. No, shock was an understatement.

„Azula… you have to understand… I…" he started, but Azula cut in.

„Why did you leave me? Why, when I needed you the most?" Zuko's knees weakened, he nearly fell over. He thought Azula was angry because he joined the Avatar, and freed his Uncle. But he was wrong. Instead, she was angry, because he left her. Alone. Just like he was alone for years. He hung his head.

„I'm sorry, Sister."

„Don't call me that!" she screamed, then threw a blue fireball at him. The attack was so weak, it didn't even damage his clothes. Azula saw the utter regret in his eyes, sadness, love for her… Yes, he loved her Sister. And she couldn't stand for it. Because she felt good. She loved Zuko too, he was her Brother, the one who concerned himself with her, who smiled at her, who hugged her. He stood beside her, when she was injured. Her Father, who she respected the most, didn't even visited her, but he… the boy she hunted for so long… who she wanted to kill several times…

Zuko started to walk towards her. When Azula saw this, she shot another fireball, but this was weaker than the one before. Zuko was getting closer and closer.

„Get away from me… get away… from… me…" she whispered, tears filling her eyes. She was never so desperate to escape. To escape from her Brother. Her legs finally gave up, and she fell, just to be caught by strong arms.

Zuko hugged her tightly to his chest. She buried her head into his vest, crying harder than ever before.

„Get away from me…" she whispered again, but she hugged back. Zuko stroke her hair.

„I will not let you escape from the life you know you would like. Don't run from those who love you to those who don't." She hugged him tighter.

„Brother…"

Iroh just stood there with Aang and Toph. All three of them were overwhelmed by the scene they just saw. Toph felt tears in her eyes. As did Iroh. The old man saw the pair, the Brother and Sister, two people born into the wrong family, under the wrong Father. Iroh clenched his fists.

„Ozai… you will pay for all the pain you have caused." He whispered. Toph saw Azula's pained expression, and thought that she never saw a person so lost in her whole life. The Princess who was raised to be ruthless, to kill, destroy and enslave those weaker than her. And now she was facing love, and she was desperate. She just didn't know what to do with it. Toph herself was crying, as she saw the pain in the eyes of the boy she loved with all of her hearth. The feeling now was stronger than ever, and she knew… she has to tell him. Not now. But she will.

Aang saw Azula's body going limp, and her mind failing, she fainted. Zuko caught her falling body, and shoved her into his arms. Aang nodded to Zuko, who sighed in relief. He knew the Avatar understood. Not the time to talk. Aang blew the bison-whistle.

Minutes later Appa lowered his body on the courtyard. Katara jumped down from him, but Sokka stayed with the strings. Momo was flying around them. Katara greeted Iroh.

„It is good to see you Water Maiden Katara!" Iroh greeted her back, than slowly climbed on Appa's back. Aang jumped up to Sokka. Katara saw Zuko with a girl in his hands. It was Azula.

Zuko just smiled sadly at her. He was accompanied by Toph, who after climbing on Appa, helped Zuko and Katara to bring Azula's body up and when they finished, Toph laid her down on their bags. Zuko and Katara were the last to sit down with the group.

„Appa, yip-yip!" Sokka said, then directed the flying bison to go southwest to the mystical Western Air Temple.

When Azula awoke, she didn't open her eyes instantly. She didn't want to give herself away just yet. She listened.

She felt chilling wind on her face, and the air itself was cold so Azula thought it could be night-time. She felt herself wrapped in rough cloth, to protect her from the cold. She heard voices, not so far from where she was, and listened to them.

„So, what do we do now?" a deep male voice asked. Azula instantly recognised Zuko's raucous speech.

„Hey, I though you're the supervisor 'round here." Another male voice, slightly lighter than her brother's. She identified it as the voice of that Water Tribe boy. What was his name? Sakka? Sokka? Sokku?

„I didn't plan this ahead. I just wanted Uncle out of prison."

„It's remarkable how you planned this Nephew. I'm just stunned." Iroh said, who Azula recognised as fast as she did Zuko. „It's a real bold and dangerous move, but well thought. So now everyone thinks that the Avatar is dead? Well, I always said that surprise is the best attack…"

„You know, I really want to see the Fire Lord's face when he finds out." A female voice said. It was that Waterbender girl, Katara.

„Yeah, well I don't." The Avatar spoke. Azula was stunned. So he was really alive? Zuko planned everything to make them believe him dead, and welcome Zuko back as the Prince? As furious as this made her, Azula couldn't hide her amazement. Zuko really was crafty, he and she may have more in common than she thought.

„Don't worry Twinkle-toes. We'll be there to cheer for you. You won't let down your favourite audience, right?" the voice was high and feminine, typically girlish. Azula never heard it before, but she knew it's the Earthbender girl. If there were no others in the group, than it's got to be her.

„Yeah, when it's beginning, remind me to grab my 'Aang's the Champ!' flag 'kay?" Sokka said. Everyone laughed, Azula heard even Zuko chuckling a bit. Iroh yawned and by the noises, he stood.

„Well, I better call it a night. I'll go and find my room. I just want to have a good night sleep."

„Yeah, it'll be better if we all go." Katara said. „It's getting really late." They all stood and packed some things. Azula thought they may have had some of Uncle's tea. She heard footsteps going away.

„Zuko, you coming?" the Earthbender girl asked. Her voice sounded strange to Azula. There was something in it…

„Yeah, I just grab my Sister here." Zuko answered, and as he did, Azula felt strong hands enveloping around her, than her body lifted from the ground.

„So she didn't wake up?"

„No. Damn, I thought she'll wake from the night breeze."

„Don't worry Flame-head, she'll wake." She chuckled. Azula heard Zuko's breathing going out of order.

„Flame-head? Where did that come from?"

„Well, I have to illustrate that you're in the group now."

„You say you have nicknames for all of us?"

„Yup." She chuckled again, more louder this time."

„Who's Katara?"

„Sugar-queen."

"That's a good one. It fits perfectly. Aang?"

„Twinkle-toes."

„Sokka?"

„Ponytail."

„Uncle?"

„Tea-pisser." Zuko laughed now as hard as he could, and he had to stop walking and tried not to drop Azula.

„And how did that come from?"

„Well, he drinks so much tea I think he'll piss clean tea from now on."

„So true, so true. And Azula?"

„Well, I haven't really thought about her. From her old behaviour, I would call her Queen-bitch, but I don't think that's appropriate right now. I'll think about something though."

„Well, good luck. Oh, this is her room." Zuko stopped, and Azula felt her body to raise a bit. Zuko probably lifted his leg to open the door. When he walked in, the girl spoke again.

„You're staying with her again?"

„Yeah." he answered. „She might wake up."

„She will, don't worry." She reassured him, then left with a good night wish. Zuko wished back, and then he closed the door using his leg again. He walked further in the room, and Azula felt her body lowering, and she reached soft sheets. Cracking noise informed her, that Zuko pulled a chair near her bed, and sat on it.

„You know Sis… I'm worried about you." He whispered. „You changed so much. I really hope you won't attack Aang. I hope I could make you understand that Father is on the wrong side of the War. I really don't want us to be enemies Azula. I remember what happened during our Agni Kai. I just wish that I'll never have to do that again." Azula almost gasped as she felt strong fingers to brush her hair out of her face, stroking her cheeks.

„These people are friendly. Funny, really. I really feel comfortable with them. I just wish you would too." He whispered, than lowered his head in her palm, his scarred cheek resting in it. Azula felt his breathing slowing down, and within minutes Zuko fell asleep. Azula didn't move, she didn't opened her eyes. She knew now, why Zuko acted so strange when he returned with them to Sozin. He was so distant and cold, yet he always had the time to ask her how she was, or what she was doing.

Azula understood, that Zuko planned this from the beginning. He was spying on the Fire Nation and their Father the whole time, and yet she just couldn't bring herself to blame him. Suddenly, she felt that whatever Zuko did, he had a good reason to do it, whatever betrayal stained him, he was innocent. She understood now why she followed him and why she didn't report his absence, her feelings of his intentions. Why she accepted the possibility of dying on the road following him.

She loved her Brother.

She thought about this since Zuko was exiled. She learned the fact a few weeks ago when he admitted how he felt about her after their battle. She knew for some time, but now she understood what it 'meant' to love her Brother.

Zuko made choices, choices which were important in the War, and not for the Fire Nation, which he belonged to. He choose to switch sides, to oppose his family. His love for his Uncle and his teachings were enough to betray his family and country.

And Azula's love was deep enough to follow him.

She knew, that when she'll wake up in the morning, she'll make peace with the Avatar, maybe even teach him Firebending. She'll help her Uncle recover from Prison, she'll help the group to get into the Fire Nation, to destroy the one man she ever respected and obliged to. Her Father, who she always obeyed.

All of this for believing in Zuko, or at least believing in what Zuko believes.

Azula felt her stomach tightening, her hearth pummelling in her chest. Her lungs yelled out for air, but her throat denied it. She felt her body tightening, her muscles tensing. She felt the change.

Even her body understood the changes she now decided on, how Azula, the ruthless Princess became a helper and teacher of the Avatar to restore peace. She closed her eyes.

Tomorrow will be interesting indeed.

Zuko opened his eyes, bright sunshine pouring into the open window. He yawned, and stood. He straightened his muscles, and they cracked from the morning tiredness. His body was hurting all over because of sleeping on a chair. Zuko lowered his gaze to the body of his Sister, and he saw her eyes fluttering.

He almost jumped on her he closed the gap between them so hurriedly. Azula's golden eyes fluttered again, than opened slowly. For a short time they just stared blankly, then they finally focused, and she looked around. She instantly saw her Brother.

„Zuko?" she whispered. She decided not to tell him that she listened to him at night. „Brother, what happened, where are we?"

„Azula! Finally, you're awake!" he said excitedly. He was smiling wildly, he looked like a happy kid who got a sweet snack.

„Don't shout, my head hurts all over…" she said and sat up. She was covered with a large cape she realised were Fire Nation prisoner robes. That must have been Iroh's.

„Sorry. So, how are you?"

„Well… I could eat a whole komodo-rhino." Zuko stood. He knew her voice was different than normal, not that snappy and demanding, but still royal, fit for a Princess. He offered his hand to her, and she grabbed it.

„Let's find something to eat."

Aang, Sokka, Katara, Toph and Iroh were all cleaned up, and they were making a fire to roast some meat. Toph and Sokka were lucky enough to find a lone platypus-bear, and hunted it down. The amount of meat they gained would be enough for a week of meal. Aang went out to find some fruits for himself. With Iroh's help, the bonfire was blazing in no time, and Sokka started to make some branches Aang brought back into sticks which will help them roasting the meat. Toph sat down on a rock, and stared into the fire.

„Zuko used to be up by now. Wonder what's taking him so long." She said. Katara sighed and shook her head.

„I never though I'm going to say this, but he worked harder than I ever thought a man to be able. We owe him a lot of gratitude."

„Yeah, well I think we still don't own him anything." Sokka said, and handed each of them a stick which had a large piece of meat on its end. When he reached Iroh, he said. „No offence, but your Nephew did a lot of bad things. I think he's still repaying those."

„None taken." Iroh smiled. „My Nephew was lost for a long time and he did such things I never thought he was capable of. But I can say, that he had a reason to do them, and I totally understand him."

„Still, there were some things he never should have done." Aang said, swallowing a juicy berry. Iroh sighed and shook his head.

„Zuko learned a lesson when he was younger. A lesson he never should have learned, no one should. And he learned the hard way." Katara nodded. She knew it was about his scar. She tried to ask him under Ba Sing Se but he never answered. Iroh continued.

„When he was thirteen, his Father had a War Meeting. I was there, and he begged me to get him in. He was so desperate to prove himself to his Father. He was a bright boy, and a talented Firebender, so I thought it could do no harm to him to go to the Meeting. Obviously, it was a mistake, and I feel guilty ever since." For a minute he just stared into the flames, turning the more raw side of his meat to the centre of the flames.

„A general had a plan. He wanted to sacrifice hundreds of soldiers. He wanted to use them as bait to lure Earth Kingdom soldiers out into the open. Zuko, of course spoke against the idea. He said that a deed like this cannot be done. He shouldn't have spoken, because he affronted a high ranking general. An Agni Kai was called. A fire-duel between two opponents." He explained because of the others' puzzled expressions.

„So Zuko fought the general and lost?" Katara asked. This is terrible. Letting a boy fight against an opponent like this…

„Of course not." Katara looked up in surprise. „Against that man Zuko would have won. No, he did affront a general, but he did so in his Father's War Meeting. He had to duel the Fire Lord. I better not explain the details. I ,myself, looked away. I can still hear his screams in my dreams, sometimes…" his voice trailed off, a single tear dropping from his eye. Toph herself was crying, but she did so silently, letting the heat of the fire evaporate the moisture on her cheeks.

„Hey, what are you cooking?" came the voice of Zuko from behind them. They all dispersed the sadness on their faces as they looked at the Prince. He held Azula in his arms, she too awake.

„See Flame-head? She did awake." Toph stated happily. She was still uneasy about Azula's actions though. She might not be so easy to change. Aang tensed, Katara slowly reached for her sack of water, and Sokka grabbed the handle of his weapon. Iroh just smiled and made a small wave.

„Good morning. Do you want an awakening tea perhaps?" he asked kindly. Azula smiled at him. Her features were honest, not a hint of sarcasm on it.

„That would be splendid. I'm kind of sore." She said as Zuko sat her down right beside Iroh. Aang choked on a berry, trying to swallow it correctly, Katara gaped with open mouth. Sokka fell over the rock he was sitting on. Azula… spoke… non… threatening… words. Unbelievable…

„Jasmine or Ginseng? Sorry to say I'm running low on leaves. Bless Zuko, he brought some with him, when he left the capital. He knew my favourite tea shop. Did you know that when he was young…" And Iroh and Azula fell into a nice chat about the old times. The rest of the group was so taken aback, that they just stared at the scene playing right in front of them. Zuko sat down, and grabbed Iroh's stick to let him make some tea to Azula, while still speaking. Zuko sat beside Sokka, and smiled lightly. The Water Tribe boy slowly turned to him.

„Zuko, what's up with your Sister?" he asked. Zuko looked at him.

„Nothing's up Boomerang-boy." Toph laughed saying 'Never thought of that one…' and Zuko smiled. „I said she changed. To be honest I myself am surprised at how drastic it was. Nevertheless, I'm happy she isn't against us."

„Well, no kidding." Aang replied. „I'm glad she isn't throwing blue fireballs at me."

„Yeah, well it seems that hunting season for Avatars is out Aang." Sokka chuckled. „You're scalp is saved."

„Thank the Spirits!" Aang exclaimed as he shoved another fistful of berry into his mouth. Zuko smirked.

Azula drank her cup of tea, and it seemed her skin gained some colour. She sniffed the air around, and smelled the sweet scent of roasted meat. Her stomach grumbled loudly. Azula blushed.

„Sorry. Guess I haven't eaten in a long time."

„Don't worry, you can have mine. It's done." Katara stood, and walked to Azula, giving her the stick, the meat on its end. Azula raised a brow.

„You sure?" she asked. Katara nodded slightly and Azula shrugged her shoulders.

„You said it." She said as she started to eat the meat, not caring how hot it is. While she chew, she looked around.

They sat in the middle of a large terrace. It was built with large, white stones. The terrace had a roof as well, and a fountain in the middle. Around them no walls, and Azula saw a Cliffside right in front of them, and their terrace was hanging right above a canyon. The architecture was familiar to her, but still a bit strange.

She turned to Aang, who saw this, and flinched. Azula silently mused on his reaction.

„Where are we?" she asked, and Aang decided to answer.

„At the Western Air Temple. It's not so far from the Fire Nation Capital."

„I see. I never knew." Azula said and looked around again. She liked the style of this place.

„So, let's return to our prime concern." Zuko said as he too started to eat. Now Iroh's and Sokka's meat were done, so they were chewing madly too.

„And what is that again?" Toph said between bites.

„Sometimes you amaze me Toph." Katara said. „We spent hours talking about this yesterday."

„Oh, that. No idea, still."

„Well, we never did suspect you'll come up with one."

„Girls, stop!" Aang waved his hand in front of Katara's face to drew her attention.

„But Aang, it's the truth." She crossed her arms on her chest and pouted. She was as stubborn as a rock, and Sokka and Aang knew, that this is only the beginning. The Avatar stopped his futile attempt to silence the girls. He already felt Toph bursting.

„Truth, my boot! I don't recall you doing some planning Sugar-queen!" Toph retorted.

„What are you talking about?"

„Sokka does all the planning 'round here!"

„Hey…"

„And Zuko! This was his idea in the first place! You have no hand in it Katara!"

„Leave me out of this. Hey Aang are they always like this?"

„Usually."

„What does that supposed to mean?"

„N...nothing…"

„Why don't you say something Sokka?"

„Look Sis, this is your chicken fight…"

„WHAT?!"

„ENOUGH!" Iroh's strong voice had its effect. Everyone quieted down, and looked at him. He smiled, and put down his now meatless stick.

„I think what you kids need now is a vacation!" Katara's jaw dropped to the floor. Aang's and Toph's eyes, however, lightened up.

„A vacation?" Katara asked cynically."Well…" Azula laughed.

„It can do no bad now, can it?" she said. Zuko stared at her as if he'd seen a ghost. „What?"

„Azula, you wanting to go on a vacation?" he asked.

„Why not? It'll be my first. I'm curious. I can be curious can I?" she raised a brow at him.

„Yeah…"

„Then it's settled!" Iroh clasped his hands. „Now, to find the proper place…"

„I know!" said Zuko „Mom had a house at a place called Sheriu Island. It's a nice place. I was there once, and I think it still is."

„I remember that place." Azula said. „You're right Zuko, it'll be good enough. The island has no inhabitants, so the Avatar could go outside, and wouldn't have to hide his tattoos. Yeah, it's a good idea indeed…"

„When can we leave?" Aang asked happily. He wanted to get rid of this red prison somebody called clothes. It was a complete torture to be in these under the burning Sun.

„When everyone's ready." Said Iroh. The kids almost instantly jumped up, and ran off to their rooms. Some fast, some slowly. Zuko was the one who brought up the idea of the house, still he looked a bit sad. He still missed his mother, Iroh realised. But Toph seemed a little off too. What was bothering her? And Azula? She changed so rapidly that it was unbelievable. If Iroh wouldn't knew better, he might think it's a trap. However, he did see how she looks at Zuko. She really loves him, looks up to him, even. Iroh shook his head and laughed. Kids!

Katara was in her room, and she was packing her clothes. She had another journey in her mind, and she wanted to ask the others about it. She wanted to go to the North Pole. Well, she already decided, so that's that. She heard her door opening, when she turned she saw Toph. The girl was just standing there, something obviously on her mind.

„Can I help you? Is something wrong?" Katara asked softly. Toph raised her head and stared into Katara's blue eyes with her green ones. She opened her mouth trying to say something, but failed. For seconds, she gathered her strength and started again.

„I'm going to tell him. No more stalling." She said. „I want him to know. He might not return my feelings, but I just can't stand this." She sat on Katara's bed, and the older girl followed her. She put a soft hand on her friend's.

„Hey, relax Toph. I'm sure he's feeling the same way. You know, he's just… Zuko. He's so stupid when it comes to feelings. I admit, he handled Azula very well, but still. He's a boy." She said and Toph sighed.

„Man, it feels so bad. In my heart." She touched her chest. „I hate it. I'm an Earthbender! I must take things head-on! I was never this… mushy… kissy-kissy girl! I have a right to speak my mind to whoever I want but… I just couldn't tell him. Why is it so hard?"

„Toph…" Katara stroke her hair, thinking. She was a bit lost here. Toph was always the blunt, reckless, rebellious girl who was almost imprisoned by the laws of her family, and when she got out, she acted so badly, so irresponsibly. As time passed, the group accepted her nature, her honesty. Still, Toph was the basis of the group, the one who never had mixed feelings about things, she always knew what she felt when she felt it. Seeing her like this was hard for Katara to swallow.

„I agree with you. I think you should tell him. As much as I hated him… I must admit that Zuko changed a lot since we last met. He's so… I dunno… grown-up. He knows what he's doing and he believes in what he's doing is right. I mean… he will listen to you. He will not be an ass. He better not be." She smiled at Toph.

„Besides, you look beautiful. And you're strong and capable, loyal, brave and smart. I know, if I would be him, I just couldn't pass up a chance like this." Toph smiled at her.

„Thanks Katara. I needed that. You know, it's strange. I never thought about my appearance before. My body… I never saw it, so I never thought I have to bother, you know? Look, we are the same age, and I'm not half as tall as you are. And you're so wonderful, your skin, your hair, everything about you. And Azula… she may have acted as a bitch in the past, but she's so beautiful too. Among you I'm just ugly."

„Don't say that." Katara snapped angrily. „I don't want to hear you saying things like that again. I mean it. Toph you are beautiful, let no one say otherwise… not even you. Go, you must get ready for the trip." The Earthbender girl sighed and stood. She was at the door when she stopped and looked back inside.

„Katara…" she started. „Do you… really think I'm… not ugly?"

„Of course you're not ugly." Toph smiled.

„Thanks."

Sokka was looking for Aang inside the building when he heard talking. He approached an open door, and peaked in. Toph and Katara were sitting on a bed, talking about something. Sokka listened, and as he did, his jaw fell off. When he heard footsteps, he ran off, not wanting to get caught. When he thought he was a safe distance away, he stopped. His mind was racing. Toph has a thing for Zuko? Man, if he learns about this… -No! I must not tell him. Toph said she'll tell him herself. I shouldn't meddle with someone else's business.- he thought. He shook his head as he continued walking. This vacation will be interesting…

Zuko stood in his room, facing the window. His eyes were closed, and he felt the heat of the sun on his face. It was comfortable. He was still thinking about Azula. She changed so quickly… it was shocking. Nevertheless, it was fine this way. Zuko felt movement outside his door.

„Come in." He called out. His door opened and Azula walked in.

„Good day, Brother. Do you got a few minutes?" she asked, and sat down on his bed, not waiting for an answer.

„I have plenty, in fact." He answered and turned to her. „You want to talk about something?"

„Yes. Katara decided to visit the Northern Water Tribe. She wants to go after the bison brought you to the island." Zuko arched a brow, but let her continue. „I decided to go with her." Zuko almost fell over in surprise.

„What? Why?" he asked.

„I don't know Zuko. When she told her brother and the Avatar…" Zuko cut her off in mid-sentence.

„They have names, Sister. Try to use them okay?" Azula smiled and nodded.

„Yes, when she told Sokka and Aang, she sounded stern, almost not letting them protest. She sounded so strong. Her face was so beautiful…" Zuko smirked.

„Mai and Ty Lee having effects on you? You turning to women?" Azula winked at him.

„Perhaps. Regardless of my interests, I decided to know her better. She agreed, so we'll be travelling North together." Zuko scratched his head, and sighed.

„Well, as you wish. I don't think I have any chance to protest."

„Right. I'll leave you to your packing."

„Okay."

Soon everyone was packed and ready. Aang still had his school uniform, but he didn't have the headband. He wore a happy smile on his face, although he was sad that Katara will be away for days. Sokka, the forever non-caring was already seated on Appa's saddle, making hurrying gestures towards the others.

Katara had her blue Water Tribe clothes on, and she found some for Azula too. Zuko had to admit, his Sister looked really beautiful in blue. Toph was still in her Fire Nation clothes. She seemed a bit tired and quiet. This worried Zuko, because he'd known Toph to be a happy, energetic girl with a humour only Sokka could match. This seriousness was… disturbing.

„You ready to go?" Zuko asked Toph, as he neared the bison. The others were already seated, Aang on Appa's head. Iroh was in his room. To everyone's surprise, he decided not to come. He explained, that this was a vacation for the young, his adult presence would only spoil the fun. Zuko wasn't entirely sure about this, but he didn't wanted to force his Uncle. Toph heard him, and looked up. Again, Zuko just stood, mesmerized by the raw beauty of her unnaturally green eyes. Her smile was honest and terribly wide when she answered.

„I'm as ready as I'll ever be. I hope this island of yours has a beach."

„Why?"

„I can't swim. I want to learn how to." She grinned at him, and she jumped on Appa. Zuko shook his head and followed her.

„Look, I see it! We're here!" Aang yelled in excitement. Zuko looked down, and saw the small island of Sheriu. It had a crescent shape with a wide, sandy beach on the shorter side, lush, green forest everywhere on it. Aang turned Appa to the beach. They landed flawlessly, and Sokka jumped off instantly.

„Man, this place is cool!" he exclaimed. He eyed the deep forest, then turned to the vast blue sea. He kicked off his shoes, standing on the sand with bare feet. The others climbed off the bison too, excluding Azula and Katara.

„So, we're off then." The Water Tribe girl said. „I promise we'll come back in time to catch you guys slacking off." Aang turned to her with a small smile and waved. He looked so sad.

„Hey, cheer up Arrowhead!" Azula smiled at him. „I bring her back in one piece, I promise." Aang nodded towards her, accepting her promise. Katara climbed on Appa's head, and grabbed the strings.

„Appa, yip-yip!" The bison took off with the two girls on his back. Aang waved until they became only a small dot on the horizon, then turned to the others. Sokka was now laying on his back, eyes closed. Zuko and Toph were standing in the water, the waves washing over their feet. Aang smiled at them. They looked really good together.

„So…" Zuko turned to the girl beside him. „This beach good enough?"

„Yeah." Toph set her eyes on the setting Sun. „Hope you're ready for my lessons." Zuko arched a brow.

„Lessons? What kind?"

„My swimming lessons of course." Toph's voice was casual, as if she'd been stating the obvious.

„What? You mean, I will teach you how to swim?"

„Well duh! What did you think?" Zuko laughed. Toph blushed. His laughter always made funny things to her stomach. Not mentioning the regions under her stomach…

„I'll do it, no worries. But I need compensation."

„And what would that be?"

„I want to learn Earthbending." Toph chuckled.

"You're not the Avatar, Sparky. You cannot learn it."

„Yeah, I think I didn't express myself properly. I mean, I want to learn Earthbending stances and forms. Not the actual thing."

„Oh, okay.„ Toph answered. „I think we'll work things out." Zuko blushed. That sentence had more than one meaning…

„This is going to be one great vacation!" she said.

**Damn, that was hard work indeed! IMPORTANT! No lightning bending! In this fic there is no lightning for Firebenders... yet!  
**


	2. Of Vacations and Love

The summer heat worked hard to maintain the windless weather on Sheriu Island. The large mansion on the mountain in the middle of the island looked dark in the morning Sun's light. Only two figures were seen on the rocky beach on the north side of the island. A short one, a girl in dark brown bandaged bra and undergarments and another, a boy. He was tall and wearing only red pants.

„Toph, why do we have to get up this early?" Zuko asked. He was still sleepy, but the Earthbender girl insisted to go out and train before the Sunrise.

„Aang will be up soon, and I have to continue his training as well." she explained „Before that, I wanted to show you the basics, so you will understand what Aang and I will be doing."

„So I can watch how you train the Avatar?" he asked, stunned. He always thought that Aang received some special training course which made him more powerful than the other, normal benders.

-So Uncle was right.- he thought. -The Avatar isn't so special after all.-

„Okay, and why do you have to be almost naked?" Zuko blushed as he looked at the young girl. She really was almost naked in her undergarments, showing off every curve she had, and honestly, she had them, and a lot. Toph was short, but her legs were strong and muscular, her stomach firm, her ass tight and also muscular, and all in a feminine, beautiful way. Her skin had no scars, nothing which could stain it's beauty. Her long, black hair was undone and fell on her back lightly. Her unnaturally green eyes watching him. Her cheeks were lightly pink. Was she blushing? Toph turned away from him hurriedly, but Zuko was sure he caught her blushing as he stared at her. There was something about her body which was strange to him. The bandages she used as a bra were tight. And in tight, Zuko meant he was surprised that she had blood flow in her body. He could see the skin near the bandage puffy and red. Why is she doing this? Why did she tie it so roughly?

„Enough of the staring Spark, let's do some work." she snapped, and Zuko tore his eyes from her bra. Toph walked slowly towards him, and watched all of his body.

„First, you have to learn the most basic of stances." she said, and spread her legs wide, her feet firmly on the ground.

„Now, you do it." Zuko nodded, and mimicked her movements. He spread his legs and stood firmly. Toph walked around him, eyeing his feet. She hit his right knee, and acknowledged surprised, that it didn't move. But it did hurt.

„Hey, what was that for?" Zuko asked, as he felt his skin under his pants tighten and redden.

„Just making sure." she said and did the same with his left one, and this time it moved an inch. Toph nodded, and walked in front of him.

„You're stance is good, with one slight problem." Zuko arched a brow. „It looks like a Firebender assuming an Earthbender stance." Zuko almost fell over.

„Of course! I am a Firebender in an Earthbender stance!" Toph shook her head, and Zuko fell silent immediately.

„I know. It's just that you must forget Firebending. This is not like that, in Earthbending you cannot fell out of your stance. You see, Firebenders are agile, and fast but we are more firm, slow but powerful. Try to act like a mountain. A force, which can resist any kind of attack." she was struggling with the words. She was never good at this. Aang was easier, because he was an Airbender, and all she had to tell him, is to think the opposite of Airbending. Zuko was a Firebender and he learned differently, so now she must explain things to him. Toph was never good with words.

As she struggled with an explanation, she felt someone approach. She turned to see a yawning Aang walking slowly towards them only in his pants.

„Hi guys!" he exclaimed happily, but a bit sleepy. „What are you doing?"

„I'm trying to explain to Zuko how to think about Earthbending." Toph said. Aang looked at the Prince, and saw him still in the basic Earthbending stance, and he understood instantly.

„Zuko, you want to learn Earthbending?" he asked, stunned. „But you can't! You can only Firebend! Or am I wrong?"

„No, Aang, but I just want to learn the moves." Zuko laughed, but Toph's stern expression silenced him. Aang smirked.

„Finally, I can share my good tutor with another. This is great! I won't be suffering… eh… training alone!"  
He twisted the word because of Top's dangerous eye-flashing. She was really scary sometimes.

„Aang, you just shut up." she said and looked at Zuko. „It's like this: Think about what is the difference between Earthbending and Firebending. Or in Airbending and Waterbending." Zuko arched a brow, and thought for a second.

„You mean, the corporation and incorporation?" Toph and Aang stared at him blankly, clearly not understanding what he just said. Zuko sighed, and started.

„Uncle once explained to me that two from the four are corporated elements, using a certain source from which they can bend. So, for example, and Earthbender cannot bend without Earth. Or a Waterbender without Water. These two are corporated elements." Toph nodded, showing that she wanted to say the same thing. Aang just listened intently, eager to learn something.

„Fire and Air however…" Zuko continued. „are incorporated, meaning, you don't need flames to bend, and you don't have to have a flask of Air with you to bend Air."

„Wow, I never thought of that." Aang exclaimed. Toph nodded again.

„Zuko, you have your weight on your right leg. Don't. You placed your weight on one leg, meaning you could use the other one to kick or to move. That is why I said it's like a Firebender stance. Earthbending is different. As you have said, we use a resource, like are the rocks around here, and we like to be in contact with them, almost always. Place your weight on both of your legs." Zuko shifted, and assumed the position again.

„Better." Toph exclaimed and turned to Aang. „Are you ready for our session?" the boy nodded, and they turned to leave. Zuko yelled after them.

„What about me? You said I can watch!" Toph turned and smiled at him.

„You stay in that position until I return. Bye Spark."

The Sun was on its peak when Zuko met someone again. Sokka walked to him carrying a large sack of water. He threw it to Zuko and sat on a rock. He still preferred the sand, but he decided to have a little talk with Zuko. The Firebender drank all the water in one gulp. Sokka just smirked at him.

„Yeah, you just don't know what you have got yourself into. Asking Toph to be your teacher?" Zuko smiled at him.

"Well, she's not that bad. This stance is getting a little painful though. My legs hurt like hell!"

„Believe me, that's not pain. You don't see what she does to Aang every day." They laughed for a bit, than Sokka started to watch the sea.

„You know…" he started „I shouldn't feel this way, but I'm worried about Katara. I know your sister is on our side now but still…" Zuko eyed him for a bit. It was strange to see Sokka being sentimental.

„Don't worry, she's really on our side. She won't hurt Katara."

„I hope so."

„No, hurting isn't what she has in mind." Zuko smirked to himself, but a bit too loudly. Sokka heard it.

"What do you mean?" he asked, clearly worried.

„I mean, Azula… well she might have a thing for your sister." Sokka's jaw hit the rock he was sitting on, his eyes staring at the Firebender.

„Are you serious? No way! Azula and Katara! No way!" Zuko shrugged his shoulders.

„Just for you to know. I, too, think it's impossible… but we might be in for a surprise from their part."

„Oh, by the Spirits! I think I die now!"

„Why?"

„I just imagined… them…"

„Okay, enough. I don't want to hear it."

„'Kay. Say, Zuko, do you have a thing for someone?" Sokka's voice was funny, in a way. He knew something, Zuko was sure about it. But what?

„What does it matter to you?"

„Chill Volcano-man, I'm just trying to be friendly here. You know, to know one another."

"Yeah, well… I might have a thing for someone…"

„Toph?" Zuko thought about it for a second. He just said he 'might' have a thing for someone. Sokka's guess was too good. But did he really feel something? Was he really… well… in love? No, it's not that. Well, maybe yes. He might as well, lie, but where would he get? He wanted to be honest to the group he joined to.

„Yes."

„I knew it!" Sokka exclaimed. „You have a hell of a taste man. No offense, I think Toph is a good girl but still… she's a sadist!"

„Yeah, well I don't understand either."

„Let's talk about it. Maybe it will help you understand." Zuko eyed him for seconds, and he sighed. Sokka looked honest, he really was trying to help him.

„Very well."

Aang was on his way to Zuko to tell him that his training was off, and Toph was waiting for him on the sandy side of the beach for her swimming lessons. Aang found the rocky side, and he heard voices. One was Zuko and the other was Sokka. They were in a deep conversation. Aang hid behind a tall rock, and peaked out. Sokka was sitting on a boulder, and Zuko was still in the stance. He didn't move an inch.

„So, when did this start?" Sokka asked. Zuko shook his head. Aang was really interested in what they could talk about.

„I don't know really. I saw her only twice before. Still, sometimes I just couldn't get her out of my mind. I was always on the move, training, trying not to think about her. It worked pretty well, but once I slept, she came back. In my dreams."

„What kind of dreams?" Sokka's voice was both questioning and curious.

„Honestly, you don't want to know." Zuko said. Aang just couldn't guess who they were talking about.

„After that, I had to depart from the capital. I had so much things in my mind, I worked so hard, I always slept without dreams. Until that very day in the tavern."

„When we sent her up to you?" Aang understood now. They were talking about Toph! Zuko had a thing for Toph! Unbelievable! And Sokka knew! Aang felt a bit hurt and left out. He wanted to be in the conversation, he wanted to be a part of the friendship Zuko and Sokka was forming now. He decided to show himself. He stood, and walked out from his hideout.

„Hi guys, what's up?" Both boys turned to the Avatar, and sighed in relief. Zuko smiled at him.

„So, your training is over?" he asked and Sokka smirked.

„More like torment…"

„It wasn't that bad today. I can still walk. So… you guys were talking about something?"

"Yeah we were eviscerating Zuko's love life…"

„Sokka!"

„What? We were."

„Oh God…"

„Why, what's up?" Aang asked, honest curiosity in his voice. At least he tried to sound honest.

„I think our friend Zuko here, is having a slight crush on our little Earthbender…"

„Sokka! Now I'm warning you…"

„All right chill, I was just kidding." Zuko sighed and shook his head. He understood Aang, and he himself, didn't want the Avatar to feel left out.

„Aang, I was just explaining to Sokka how I think about Toph."

„Yeah, just due continue Zuko." Sokka said. „You know, when we sent her up for you."

„Well, I was sleeping when I heard the knock. When I opened the door, and she was there… wow. I just can't describe what kind of feelings were roaring inside of me. I still can't understand them. I was happy, glad to see her, amazed how beautiful she was, mesmerized by her eyes, just everything about her was perfect! Why is this happening to me Sokka? You know! You had girlfriends before!" Seeing the boy's desperation, Sokka, for the first time, looked serious. Like the adult he was, deep down.

„Yeah, the first one turned into the Moon Spirit. Zuko, I felt the same things when I saw Yue. I was crazy about her, everything about her. But I know now that that was a crush. I love Suki, and I understand what love means…" Sokka looked sternly at Zuko. „Do you feel that you would give up your life to see her smile?" Zuko hesitated than closed his eyes and nodded. „What would you give up for her? To be with her?"

„Everything." Zuko whispered.

„What does she mean to you?!" Sokka was now shouting.

„Everything."

Aang just looked at Zuko and then at Sokka, and understood what being a true adult meant. They knew what real responsibility meant, what love meant. What they really meant.

Everything.

Sokka smiled at Zuko, letting his seriousness pass.

„Then you do love her. I'm glad your feelings are true." Aang smiled as well.

„Zuko, Toph said you can go now. She's waiting for you on the sandy side of the beach. You know, swimming lessons." Zuko stood, the muscles in his legs cracking with every movement.

„Yeah, right, swim with these legs…" he walked towards the beach, but stopped and turned.

„Sokka, Aang. Thank you."

„Hey no prob. We're glad our little Boulderhead found someone like you." Sokka laughed and Aang gave Zuko a thumbs-up. The Prince just smiled and left.

„What took you so long Sparky?" Toph asked as she saw the slowly walking Zuko. He looked really tired.

„Just talked a bit with Sokka and Aang."

„About?"

„Secret." His smile was so adorable, Toph just couldn't ask anything else.

„So, you're ready to dive, young lady?" Zuko mocked her, but he himself was distracted by her outfit. Or, rather her lacking of outfit. Still in her undergarments. Toph frowned.

„As long as you keep those eyes to yourself." Zuko blushed, but so did Toph. He sat on the sand, stretching his legs. She just arched a brow at him.

„What, you tired?" her voice softened. „We can do this later if you want." Zuko shook his head.

„No, I'm okay. Just walk into the water to get used to its temperature. I'll be along shortly." Toph nodded, then went into the blue waves. The cold water washed her knees, then her legs and her hips.

„This enough?"

Zuko stood, and without a word followed the girl into the sea. He walked slowly. Toph thought he was tired but he was far from it. Zuko was slow, because he was deep in thought. He knew if these swimming lessons continue, he will have to get close to her, touch her. He was afraid of it. To be honest, he was afraid because he didn't know how he would act this close to her. He didn't trust his body anymore. Above all, he was glad that the water was cold.

„Okay, now let's get started." Zuko said, scratching his head. „Well, first I'll try to explain how this works in theory okay?"

„Try to imagine the density of the water around you. Why do you think a human can stay on the surface without earth under its feet?"

„Because of the air in the lungs correct?"

„Correct. Do you already know the theory?"

„Barely. Aang wanted to explain but I didn't quite catch that." Zuko thought for a second before continuing again.

„Right, well I try too, okay? To put it simply: swimming is a sort of running in water. You have to use both your hands and legs. You have to try to hold your breath for as long as you can. First step: try to form a spoon with your hands." Toph arched a brow, but she did as he instructed.

„Fine, that's good. Umm…" he got lost for a second staring at her. How cute she was as she stood in the water, showing her hands to him, having a small blush and smile on her face… No, Zuko snap out of it! Not now! Concentrate!

„Okay, basically you have to… umm… man, it's so hard!" he hit the waves in front of him in anger. Then, suddenly an idea hit him. She's an Earthbender… which means…

„Toph, have you ever seen a Badgermole?" She snorted.

„Well, I didn't see at that time… but let's say I did. What does that have to do with swimming?"

„A lot!" he smiled. „Toph, try to imagine how a Badgermole moves when it's making a new tunnel. How it moves through the earth. You have to move the same way in water, except here you have to hold your breath. Now, let's try this, what if we…"

Aang was walking around the house again. It was a really large mansion, a palace even. The walls were made of white marble and the roof was of red tile. The building had two floors: the main floor which contained the baths and restrooms, the large kitchen and the oversized living room; and the second storey consisted of three bedchambers and seven guest-bedrooms. The three bedchambers were the rooms of Princess Azula, Prince Zuko and the Royal Pair.

Aang arrived at the living room again and sat on one of the fluffy red sofas. The whole room was decorated with exotic flowers and plants, hanging carpets and paintings. Aang could tell, it was a woman's house. But, to be honest, Zuko's mother had a good taste.

Aang was really bored. While Sokka was scouting around the island, he saw another island, and he said he saw a large village too. So, when he returned, he asked Aang to make a bridge with Earthbending and let him travel to the village to investigate. That was seven hours ago. The Sun was low on the horizon, and yet neither Sokka, nor Toph and Zuko returned.

„Spirits, I'm in the middle of the Fire Nation, I'm a dead Avatar, I'll have to beat the Fire Lord and save the World, and I'm BORED!" he stared into the flames of the fireplace. He wondered where Katara could be. He really missed her. She was his mother-figure, the feminine presence in the group. Toph was a girl too, but she was too tough and rough to be considered a 'feminine presence'.

Aang loved Katara, but was not in love with her. He thought he was for a long time, but he realised that he was kidding himself. He was twelve, for God's sake! Well, a hundred and twelve, but that's beside the point. He was not interested in love yet.

„Aang! Aang! Where the hell are you?" The boy jumped to his feet and raced to find the source of the voice. He kicked open the doors, and saw Sokka, clutching some paper in his hands, and pointing towards the sky with the other.

„Aang, look! Appa's back! Katara and Azula returned!" And really, the flying bison landed in the gardens. The boys ran towards the two figures who jumped off the animal. Katara and Azula looked tired and battered, but they were smiling madly. Katara turned to Aang and Sokka.

„Boys! Hey, we're back! What did we miss?" but neither gave her an answer, as both of them jumped on her, hugging her. „I missed you guys." She whispered in a soft voice. Azula looked at the trio, and sighed. No one was greeting her. She joined the group, but still she was not a part of it. Not yet. That is why she was so surprised when both Aang and Sokka walked to her and hugged her tightly. Azula looked at Katara, stunned. The other girl just smiled sweetly, motioning towards them, encouraging her to hug them back. Azula wrapped her arms around the boy's necks. They separated, and Aang went to welcome Appa. Momo was already there. It was strange to see him, because as they arrived on the island, he disappeared into the forest.

„So what happened? How's the North?" Sokka asked as he helped the girls unload their packages. „Why the early return? We expected you to arrive later." Katara gulped and blushed. Azula was the one who answered.

„Well, we bumped into some issues which made our departure from the North more… hasty."

„It's getting a bit cold out here. We should get inside. I'm tired…" Katara said, changing the subject. Sokka just nodded.

„Yeah, well I have some great news, so we really should just sit down. Aang!" The boy turned to the Avatar who was still stroking the bison's fur. „Find Toph and Zuko okay? I have some news I would like to announce." Aang nodded, and strode off towards the direction of the shore.

„Zuko, I'm tired! Can't we just stop already?" Toph asked. They were swimming for nearly seven hours straight. Even her trained muscles were aching all over. She got the hang of the thing pretty soon, but Zuko always pushed her to another exercise.

„Stop?" he laughed, but he too was very tired. „You want to get in the way of my revenge?"

„What revenge?"

„Oh, maybe for making me stand nearly six hours on the beating Sun in an Earthbending stance?" Toph laughed loudly before falling on her backside. The water washed all over her body, but her head was still above its surface.

„Oh, I can barely stand. I could fall asleep right here and now." she said. Zuko tried to walk to her, but he too fell and landed right beside her. They both laughed out of tiredness, and the Prince forced his body to obey him, and stood. He helped Toph to her feet, struggling with the waves around them.

„The powerful benders we are…" Zuko smirked.

„Yeah, the others should see this. Sokka would… oops!" Toph was struck by a strong wave, and she fell forward. She braced herself for the impact of the cold water, but instead she felt strong and warm hands on wrapping themselves around her hips, helping her stand.

Zuko acted out of reflex, and caught the girl before she fell into the water. He grabbed her hips, and hugged her close, not letting her fall again. Soon, he became aware by the soft skin under his palms, the warmth she was emitting. Zuko looked at Toph, into her green eyes and marvelled in their beauty. Her small nose and cheeks slightly pink because of the blush, slowly enveloping her face. Zuko stroke her hair with one of his hands, hugging her more tightly to himself with the other.

Toph brought up her arms and hugged his shoulders, letting herself engulf in the warmth of his body. The cold waves mattered not, they just hugged each other, emerald eyes locked into gold ones. Toph realised, that slowly Zuko's head moved to her direction, slowly but surely. She felt the warmth of her blush, and parted her lips. Finally, Zuko's lips softly touched hers in a sensual kiss.

Toph kissed back slowly and softly, but inside, her feelings were roaring and racing, her inner temperature rising to extreme levels. She was kissing Zuko! Finally, she was kissing him! How many times did she imagine this moment!

Zuko himself was in the middle of a storm of emotions. Her lips were so soft, and warm, he almost fainted at the tenderness of them. The feelings he was so confused about clicked into place, and the realisation hit him like lightning:

I love her.

Zuko knew he admitted it before, not once, but this moment was the first he really understood what it meant to 'be in love'. He knew that the girl he held in his arms was the one centre of his being, his life. She meant so much to him, still he knew so little of her, but Zuko knew, it didn't matter.

Toph felt Zuko slowly opening his mouth, and then she felt a warm tongue on her teeth. She opened her mouth, and let him explore her, letting her tongue duel with his. The tenderness slowly turned into passion, as they hugged each other tightly, deepening the kiss.

Suddenly, Toph felt another presence. She was in the water, so she couldn't find out who it was, but she was sure: someone was coming. She slowly stopped the kiss, letting go of Zuko, who looked a bit lost and his face showed that he would really like to continue.

„We will definitely do this again." She whispered, and stepped away from him. Zuko arched a brow, trying to ask what she meant, but then he saw Aang, walking down a narrow pathway to the beach, he understood, that Toph felt his presence and she stopped, not letting Aang see them. Clever minx she was...

„Hey guys!" Aang waved and blasted off the ground, jumping a great distance before landing smoothly on the sand. Zuko had to admit, Airbending was cool. „You finished?" he asked and before anyone could answer, he continued. His smile was wide and happy. He looked so much like a kid. Well, he was one, in fact. „Guess what, Katara and Azula returned! They are at your place Zuko! Come on up, they are waiting for us!" he exclaimed happily, before blasting off to the direction of the mansion.

Zuko arched a brow. Why did they return this early? Before he could fell deeper into his thoughts, he felt Toph's eyes on him.

„Come on Sparky." Toph said, smiling. „Let's go and meet the girls. They might have brought back some presents!" she walked out of the water, to the beach. „Oh, I forgot…" she muttered and walked back to Zuko and landed a small kiss on his right cheek.

„You're a good kisser. A really good kisser." She said blushing, then turned away again. Zuko just stood there, dumbfounded before smiling to himself as he watched Toph, walking away, her wet and creamy skin shining in the dim light.

„Some swimming lesson this was."

„So what is this great news, Sokka?" Katara asked.

The six teens were seated in the living room, Sokka standing in the middle, still clutching some sort of paper in his hands. Zuko and Toph were sitting on the carpet, legs crossed. Katara and Azula found a couch for themselves, and Aang sat on a stool. As Zuko and Toph returned, Sokka rallied them in, because he wanted to announce something big.

„See, I've been to the village…" He started, but Katara almost instantly cut him off.

„What village?"

„The island of Damas-kai is two kilometres to the north." Azula said. „There's a large village called Damas."

„Exactly." Sokka sighed. „While I was there, I saw the folk building some sort of market, hanging lanterns everywhere and so on. I asked around and I discovered, that the night of the Flaming Hearth is only a week from now." Zuko coughed loudly, trying to hide his displeased smirk. Azula, however, laughed loudly, her cheeks turning red. Sokka and the others were staring at her, not understanding her reaction.

„Sokka!" Azula said between laughter. „Is that the invitation? In your hands?" the boy unrolled the paper, and gave it to Azula. Aang and Katara leaned closer to her to read the writing on it. Katara read it loudly.

„Dear young boys and girls! The Night of the Flaming Night approaches… the night of… love?" she turned to Sokka in disbelief. „What is this about?" before her brother could say anything, Azula answered.

„The Night of the Flaming Hearth is a national celebration in the Fire Nation. At a night like this, young men and women are going to a large market, filled with cookies and other sweets, and they try to find their loved one… funny thing that is." Azula eyed Zuko, and he shook his head gently, but she just smirked. Zuko sighed and braced himself.

„Zuzu and I were once on Damas-kai. Exactly on this night. Remember, Brother?"

„How could I ever forget…"

„Why, what happened?" Aang asked. He really loved celebrations and large markets.

„Zuko, you tell the story. You know, about that chicken seller..."

„Leave me out of this, Sister. My memories of it are not as pleasant as yours." For a minute, Azula's smile faded, and she rose a questioning brow.

„What are you talking about?"

„Back then, I thought it wouldn't matter to you. But now…" he sighed again, gathering his thoughts.

„Where to begin…"

**FLASHBACK**

„Azula, this is not fun. I think I'll go back to the ship."

A thirteen years old Zuko walked on a narrow road in a large village. In his right, Azula, his twelve years old sister, laughed at his words.

„Not fun? How could you say that?" she asked as she looked around. Everywhere, young couples were eating, sharing a drink, cuddling and even making out.

„So much people I could terrorize…"

„Azula, that's enough. Leave these people alone." Zuko grabbed her hand before she could stride off.

„Ah, how cute." An elderly pair behind a food counter said. They smiled kindly at the kids.

„She's my Sister!" Zuko exclaimed, blushing. „Not my girlfriend!"

„Of course she is, my boy."

„No, really, she's…"

„What, are you saying dear? I thought you loved me!" Azula pushed her body to his, in a very non-sisterly way. The couple smiled again, and waved farewell. Zuko pushed Azula off.

„What's your problem?" he asked, but she only laughed and disappeared in the mass of couples walking around the streets.

„Azula, come back!" Zuko lunged forward, trying to catch his sister, but she already disappeared.

„Great. Oh, how large punishment I'll get…" he muttered, before starting his search for Azula.

For nearly an hour, Zuko walked all around the village in search of Azula, but to no avail. She disappeared, and it seemed she didn't want to be found. He looked for her at the market, the beach and he even looked in some of the open houses. She was nowhere to be found. But, he still didn't give up.

Zuko found a large house with a gold and red metal dragon above its door, and a sign: The Scarlet Dragon.

„Wonder what's in here?"

He opened the door slightly and silently, and what he saw… he could have vomit.

Judging from its interior, the place was an inn, but what it contained… people everywhere were… drunk and drugged women were sucking on men who held beer in their hands. Almost every women were naked, making some non-platonic activity with some of the male guests and even the female ones. Fortunately, Zuko was too quiet to be heard, and no one saw him walking in the pub. His mind was racing. What kind of place was this? Of course. Women here sold their bodies…

How disgusting it was, Zuko stepped in and closed the door. Still unseen, he strode off to the stairs. In a really sick way, he thought Azula might be here. Well, she certainly would come in here, that was for sure. Her head was sick enough for this place…

Zuko went upstairs, and checked the rooms. In every one a couple was having… a session. He stepped to the door of the last room, and opened the doors. Fortunately, only a woman was in, sitting at a table. She was busy with her makeup, but Zuko stepped on a creaking board. The woman looked into her mirror, and saw him immediately. She turned to him.

„What are you doing here? How did you get in?" Zuko stepped into the room and hung his head. He was caught.

„I'm sorry to bother you miss. I was just looking for my Sister. I'll leave immediately." Her face softened, and she smiled.

„Don't worry young one. I'm not mad. It's just… dangerous for you here." Zuko looked at her and realised how much she resembled his mother. The same long, brown hair; kind eyes and face. He smiled.

„Thank you. I'll go now." He turned, but heard a loud voice. It was deep and male, someone was shouting loudly and frighteningly the voice just came closer and closer.

„Dameia! Where the hell are you! I paid for you for the night! Come out!"

„Oh, no!" the woman called Dameia shrieked, and looked at Zuko. „You must hide! He's the son of the owner of this place. He's cruel and ruthless, he will kill you if he sees you!" she shoved him inside of her large wardrobe and shut its doors. As she did, the door to her room was kicked in, and a slim, weak looking man stood in the doorframe. He had a large bottle of beer in his hand. His face resembled a ferret or more like a rat. His tiny eyes were out of focus, but Zuko knew he spotted the woman.

„So, here you are. You… what is this?" he sniffed into the air with his long nose and snarled. „I smell someone other than you!" he yelled, but Dameia fell to her knees, and tried to undo his pants.

„Please do not trouble yourself with things like this! Just do what you paid for and…"

„Shut up, bitch!" he kicked her on the face, blood spilling from her mouth and nose. She landed on the floor with a loud thud.

„I paid for a fuck, but I see you were with someone already this night. I paid for you, whore!" he kicked her again. Zuko heard the unbearable sound of a cracking bone. Her ribs broke.

„It seems fucking is out of the question." He said as he reached for her hair and grabbed it with force. He hit her head in the floor. Her nose was deformed, broken and puffy. „I'll beat the crap out of you, bitch!"

And so he did.

Zuko hugged his knees in his hideout. He closed his eyes, not to see what the man was doing, but he heard. Tears were streaming from his eyes, his hearth and stomach clenched.

„No…" he whispered, but no one answered.

CRACK!

„Die, bitch!"

SPLASH!

„No…"

CRACK!

„No…enough…"

„So, you dead already? Bitch, you still breathe! Die you dirty whore, DIEEE!!!!"

„NOOOOO!"

Zuko felt his insides explode, his tears were burnt away by the heat of the air around him. He had no control over himself, he felt nothing but emptiness. For long minutes he only saw thunder and lightning dancing in front of his eyes, he could smell burnt flesh, but then he fainted…

**END OF FLASHBACK**

„The next thing I saw was Uncle's face. We were on the ship, travelling back to Sozin. Uncle said that Azula found me among the ruins of a building. The whole island could hear the explosion. The building was totally destroyed." Zuko finished his tale. Everyone around him was silent.

„But…" Azula spoke „Uncle said that a few drunken idiots started a fight and one drunk bender blow the house up. I'm sorry Zuko, I didn't know. I'm so sorry. It's all my fault." Zuko shook his head.

„No, it's not. It's no one's fault. I'm not blaming you, Sister." He smiled at her, and she tried to smirk too.

„Thanks."

Silence. Sokka looked at the paper, and snatched it out of Azula's hands.

„I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come up with this idea. I'm…"

„No, I think it's a great idea." Zuko said and everyone looked at him in disbelief. „Look, I'm over it. I'm over the past. I want to have fun and this will really be fun."

„Well, if you're sure…" Katara smiled at Zuko, trying to make him feel better, but as she did, she realised she was not needed. Toph hugged Zuko's arm, her head on his shoulder. She looked at the Earthbender and mouthed a question: Did you tell? Her answer was a really small nod. Their silent conversation was unseen, but how Toph acted was not.

Aang saw Toph comforting Zuko and smiled. They really did fit together. The two most hot-headed people around. Sokka explained what kind of entertainment was taking place on the festival, but he didn't listen. He was sunk in his own dreams of the future. What kind of girlfriend he'll find. He smiled at his fantasies.

When Sokka finished, he suggested everyone to go to bed, but Azula stood, holding Katara's hand, who really looked frightened. She may not like what the Princess wants to say.

„There is one more important topic we must talk about." She said, her voice stern and serious. She looked at Zuko, who was a bit taken aback by how his sister talked. „Zuko, there was a really important reason why we travelled to the North. Katara, I do think it's your turn to speak." The Waterbender stood, and looked a bit nervously at the Prince.

„You see…" she started, not really to anyone in particular. „Under Ba Sing Se, Zuko and I put aside our differences and for a short time forgot everything around us, even the war. Then, I showed him the Spirit Water from the North. That was the basis of his plans." Sokka raised his brow and Zuko held his breath. They both had a guess where this might lead. Aang and Toph were totally clueless. „Before that, however he didn't know it but I had another purpose to use the water. I wanted to heal his scar." Toph shook her head in disbelief, because she understood now too. „Well, the opportunity slipped, but I still wanted to thank him. And more. I know now, that it was a mark of a lesson nobody must learn. He was burned by the hand of a Father who justified a duel with his thirteen years old son with the blood of innocents. I'm sorry Zuko, but this is my opinion." She walked to the boy, and kneeled in front of him. She pulled out a small vial from her robe. It contained crystal clear water. „Will you accept my offer? Will you give me the honour?" Katara didn't look at him, but Zuko eyed her seriously. He touched his burnt skin as he spoke.

„This is the mark of my past. This is not only skin… but the coffin of the boy who I was before I got banished. I was burnt… because I wanted to help others. I was taught a lesson: not to help those who need you. This is something I'll never learn. My time over the World with Uncle taught me more than I needed. I know now, that everything I learnt from my Nation is a lie, and must be forgotten. I do not accept a lesson from my Father, so I do not accept his mark." He too kneeled and raised Katara's head with his hand. He looked her in the eye, and brushed away a tear on her cheek. „There is no question here Katara. Only one: Would you do me the honour, and heal my scar?"

Katara smiled widely and nodded. She removed the vial's cap, and bended the water out of it. The others gathered around them, they wanted to see the boy under the scar. Katara placed the water on Zuko's face and made a thin layer on his skin. The liquid started to glow with a bright white light and the boy hissed.

„Don't worry." Katara whispered. „It's almost over." As she said it, the water just fell to the ground, staining the carpet. The Waterbender closed her eyes, and sighed tiredly.

„It's done." She said.

Aang and Sokka just stared at the boy in front of them. Azula smiled, remembering his face from before the incident. Toph stood in front of Zuko and brought up her hand to touch him.

Zuko felt the girl's fingers stroking his skin, which was oversensitive no more. He too touched his face, not believing what he felt. Even his eyebrow grew back. He looked at Toph, who was crying silently, not in sadness, but in joy. Zuko felt something, deep inside as he locked his golden eyes with green ones. He knew he has to tell her. His life changed, it's upside-down, or more correctly turned back to normal from the upside-down.

„Oh, man I wanted to mess with you with the nickname 'Scarface'." Sokka said. „Now I have to think about another one! Not fair!"

At this, everyone laughed.

They talked until the Moon was at its peak. Katara and Azula told the others their journey to the North Pole. They talked about the Spirits and Katara told them how Haru tried to rape her. Aang and Sokka was shocked beyond belief. The Haru they knew was kind and a bit shy. This was the reason of their early departure.

Azula and Katara were shy to admit their relationship, but when they did, only Aang seemed surprised. Zuko already knew, Sokka heard it from Zuko and Toph can never be surprised, simply put.  
The girls were glad that their group was happy for them, and they didn't have to keep it a secret.

Soon, they stalked off, each to their rooms, tired and weary. Once in his room, Zuko just couldn't sleep. He stared at the ceiling, deep in thought. He thought about the kiss.

Toph's lips were so soft and warm, he just couldn't keep them out of his mind. It was he who kissed her, but she kissed back. She did have feelings for him. Zuko was overjoyed, elated even, he knew what he felt and for the first time he completely understood them.

Finally he stood and pulled up his pants. He left his room, and walked out. His bare feet made no sound on the carpet as he found the room he was looking for. He softly raised his hands to knock, but the door opened by the one he was looking for.

Toph moved away from the door, and Zuko stepped in. The girl wore only her nightgown. Zuko didn't even know she had one. The moonlight shined through the windows giving her an ethereal look. Her creamy white skin was shining, her black hair was undone and hung loosely on her back.

„Hey." He started stupidly, and ran his fingers through his hair.

„Hey."

„I couldn't sleep."

„Me neither. I felt you when you left your room. I thought you might come here." Her voice was so soft…

„Yeah, well, my thoughts are disturbed. I just… can't keep my mind off that kiss…" She nodded lamely and blushed.

„Yeah, it was my first. Was I really that bad?" she asked a little afraid of his answer. Zuko laughed silently.

„What are you talking about? You were amazing."

„Yeah, you too."

For minutes they were just standing around, looking at everything but each other. Awkward moments, to say the least. Slowly, Zuko's hand travelled to Toph's and grabbed it softly. She smiled and stepped closer, so that she stood right in front of him. She felt his breath on her cheeks, she felt his desire, his lust the feelings he hid inside of his soul. His lips were dry, he could barely breathe. He knew he had to say it. He wanted to say it. He wanted to tell her. Now was the time.

„I… Toph you are so beautiful and brave and… wonderful. You are everything I want in a woman."

Toph gulped, and stared at his eyes, how he blushed, how he stammered. He's going to say it.

„Toph, I… I love you."

A small tear dropped to the floor. Toph couldn't believe she was actually crying. In joy. She couldn't act, she couldn't hide it, she just couldn't, he insides roared with such a force she just had to give in. Finally.

Toph jumped into Zuko's arms, hugging him tightly, burying her head into his chest.

„Oh Zuko, I love you too! I love you so much!" He waited no longer. Zuko lowered his face to hers and their lips met in a deep kiss. Warmth emitted from the pair. His hands travelled down her spine, he almost felt the softness of her skin under the fabric of her nightgown. He stroke her back with one hand and did the same with her hair with the other one. Toph opened her mouth to let his invading tongue inside, and joined his with her own.

Their lips finally parted. They were breathing heavily from the lack of air, their eyes locked to each other. Zuko smirked and stroke her cheek with his fingertips.

„I think I can sleep now." He said.

„Me too. I'm so happy I finally told you." Her head rested on his chest, and she grabbed his hands with her own.

„Please don't go. Stay tonight." Zuko was shocked at the invite. Seeing this, she blushed heavily.

„No, not the way you think. Just hold me. Please. I want you to stay and sleep with me tonight." Her green eyes were begging to him.

„Okay. I stay." Toph jumped in the air in happiness, and ran to her bed. She raised the covers and crawled under them, motioning Zuko to follow. He did, and soon, he was lying on his back, her head on his chest.

„Toph?"

„Yes?"

„Would you be my date? You know… at the festival?" she laughed silently at his question.

„Stupid, of course I'll be your date."

It took only moments for Toph to fall asleep in Zuko's arms. The boy smiled at her sleeping form, stroking her hair.

„I love you."

Six days have passed, and the group felt better than ever. Aang finally started his Firebending lessons with both Azula and Zuko. The siblings were really strict teachers, and their sessions were more brutal than Toph's. Zuko continued his Earthbending training, but what surprised all of them, was that he asked Katara to teach him Waterbending moves. No one, not even Azula knew why he wanted to learn both Earth and Waterbending, but he just waved their questions off, telling them, that he just wanted to know them. Both Azula and Katara and Toph and Zuko were inseparable. The two couples were almost always together, never letting the other out of view. Sokka even had to move into another room, because the noise the two girls made in the neighbouring room. At this point, Zuko laughed his nuts off, when Sokka, half asleep, tried to open the doors to Toph's room and she blasted him off with a boulder.

The vacation was going well, and this was their last peaceful day here. Tomorrow will be the Night of the Flaming Hearth, and after that they'll go back to the Western Air Temple, to Iroh.

Aang's lessons were going great, Azula even started to teach him the Blue Flame technique. It was really hard to learn, because it needed full concentration, and the Avatar was never good at that.

"Fire is the energy that fills your body." Azula always said. „You can control it only if your meditation reaches a level, when you can contact this energy."

Katara, on the other hand was really angry. Zuko learnt the moves quickly, even faster than Aang did. She thought that first an Airbender and now a Firebender could use the stances better than her, a Waterbender. Aang and Zuko tried to explain to her that they could learn so quickly because she was such a great teacher. Of course, this was enough for the girl.

Earthbending was a different matter. Zuko was really good at the stances, and he could somehow combine Firebending with what he learned from Toph. The flames he produced while moving like an Earthbender were more thick, strong and dense. He soon joined the Avatar's lessons, and he even had quite a few sparring matches both with Aang and Toph.

Sokka was busy too. He was their eye and ear. He always travelled to the village for news, supplies and food. He bought himself a sword too, which he was really proud of. Zuko soon discovered an emblem on the hilt, which showed that this blade was an ancient artefact of the Royal Family, and it was stolen from the treasury decades ago. He told Sokka, how special the black blade was, and how lucky he was to find it. He started to train the Water Tribe warrior how to wield this kind of sword.

Everyone was busy and they really got to know each other. They even befriended the thought of living together. Everyone in secret, of course.

Soon, the day of the festival came, and everyone was excited.

„Okay, enough Azula, I'm done already!" Toph said and tried to shove the older girl away. The Princess tried to tame her mane, but her attempts did not succeed.

„We certainly have to do something with you. Let me braid it."

„Fine." Toph sighed.

Katara was in the Queen's dressing room, which was found in her bedroom. Azula let her try all the clothes she deemed appropriate, while she suffered with Toph.

„Done." Azula exclaimed, and let the girl's hair go. Her hair was braided, and was quite long, it went down to her knees. Obviously, the strange bum she used to wear showed nothing of it's length.

„Let me look at you, girl." Toph really looked beautiful, even by Azula's standards. She wore a dark orange, long skirt which hide her legs, but it was cut up to her knees. She also had a tight top of the same colour. Toph was stubborn, and wouldn't let Azula tie her bra off, although it seemed it was too tight and pained her a lot. This was a mystery the Princess couldn't solve. She tied a long scarf around Toph's hips, the knot was on her left side, and the scarf was made of the most rare of scarlet silk with golden symbols on it. Her top was short, her stomach was naked under it. Azula also gave her some of her golden necklaces and bracelets.

„Toph!" Azula whistled. „You look stunning."

"I… I am?" she asked a bit uncertain. Azula just nodded.

„Sure. I think my Brother will lose his jaw when he sees you. Let's just hope he can keep his beast at bay…"

This made Toph blush heavily, and Azula could hear her mutter 'I just hope he won't control it.' But before she could answer, her tongue gave up every motion when Katara stepped in the room.

The Waterbender girl had a full red dress which was used by the highest of ladies in the Fire Nation. She had no cloth whatsoever on her shoulders, but she had some necklaces. She had thick bracelets on her wrists and arms. The dress was tight and showed all of her figure. The skirt part of it was tight too, but she cut it up to her knees for more mobility. Her hair was tied in a traditional Fire Nation bun.

„Wow…" Azula muttered, not really able to speak. „Katara, you're just… wow…" Her girlfriend blushed, and Toph just laughed at them.

„Well, if I'll get the same reaction from Zuko, then I'm not complaining."

„You look beautiful too, my love." Katara purred. Azula choose a simple skirt, a tight bandaged top, and a thick golden belt. It showed her figure, and simplicity which Azula nowadays preferred. Katara walked to her and landed a light kiss on her love's lips. Toph smiled wider.

„You ready, girls? The boys are waiting for us."

„Oh, Spirits I'm so nervous, I'll break apart any second!" Zuko yelled, to the other boys. Aang was in his regular school uniform, liking the cover it provided. Sokka had a Fire Nation soldier's clothing, only without the armour. It was elegant and simple. Zuko got himself a sleeveless, chocolate brown shirt which was long enough to cover his thigh. His pants were black and he had dark brown, leather boots. His shirt was decorated with flame-symbols weaved with golden thread. He paced all around the living room.

„Relax Bro, don't be so nervous!" Sokka said, trying to calm the boy. „Why are you so uptight?"

His question was calming, but the only thing it did, is that it set the bomb lose.

„Why? WHY? This is my first date! I'm so nervous I could break in two! What if I embarrass myself in front of her? What if I screw up something? What if…" he just wanted to go on and on, but he shut up. He understood how childish he was.

„That was stupid, wasn't it?"

„Unbelievably." Sokka said. Aang just smiled and put his hand on Zuko's shoulder.

„Don't worry Zuko. Toph is a nice girl and I just can't imagine a better date for her. I trust you not to fail her, and you won't fail yourself. She loves you, and honestly, I don't think any amount of screwing up could change that." Zuko looked at him and smiled.

„Thanks Aang. I really needed that."

„Needed what?" a voice asked and the boys turned to its source. Suddenly all brains they had decided to wander off to the Spirit Realm, or somewhere more further, because they sure didn't feel they had any at the moment they saw the three girls. The most beautiful beings ever…

Azula and Katara were holding hands, blushing under the stairs of Sokka and Aang, but Toph was interested only in one of the boys, namely Zuko, who just kept gulping. He didn't know a human body could produce this much saliva…

Toph walked to him, and looked at him, blushing. Zuko almost fell over.

„Toph…" he stammered. „You look… stunning… wow." She just laughed.

„You don't look so bad yourself, love." He gave her a quick kiss, before Azula finally said „Shall we get going?"

*

The walk to the island was fast and silent. Each of them were excited about the wonders they might see and experience. When they reached the village Zuko and Azula just sighed, remembering the sight, the others were staring madly, however, at how many colours a lantern can produce. Green, blue, yellow, red every one imaginable.

„Well." Azula started. „I think we should split up now. I don't know about Zuko and Toph, but Katara and I could really use some privacy. No offense. I really like your company, it's just…"

„None taken." Answered Sokka, and waved them off. „Go, and you too Zuko! Take your girl to a nice place. And don't blow it up, wherever you take her. Aang, let's learn some good old Fire Nation culture!" they jumped up and down like children, and ran off to the closest food stand. Zuko waved to Azula and Katara, and Toph said her farewells before they parted.

„So, where are you taking me first?" she asked, and Zuko just ran his fingers through his hair.

„Well, I know a lot of places, but I do think we should learn from Sokka and Aang's example."

„You said it! I'm starving!"

Sokka was alone, sitting on a bench, eating some sort of meat with some sauce. Aang went off to play with the local children some ball game. Sokka felt a bit weird, because all around him pairs were making out and he was sitting here all alone. Just as he finished his meal, he saw a really familiar face disappearing in the crowd. He shook his head, and scratched his eyes.

„Nah, it just couldn't be." He waved himself off, but then he saw it again, but now, the face was staring right at him, eyes wide in shock. Blue eyes and brown, slightly red hair, beautiful face and white skin. Too white for a Fire Nation inhabitant. No, this couldn't be her. Sokka just couldn't believe it.

„Suki?" he stammered, completely dumbfounded. The girl ran to him, hugging him madly.

„Sokka? Is this really you? Oh, I'm so glad to see you! Oh, I missed you so much!" she said, tears in her eyes. Sokka was still shocked.

„Suki? What are you doing here?"

„Sokka, I'm sorry, but I can't talk right now. I saw that bitch of a Princess here and I would really like to…"

„Azula?" Sokka cut in. He laughed a bit, and motioned Suki to sit beside him. The girl obliged.

„Let me explain some things."

„Oh Azula, this is so beautiful." Katara exclaimed. She was sitting on a fountain, her head on her love's shoulder and she stroke Azula's hair softly.

„Not as beautiful as you."

„Trying to be romantic, are we?"

„Why, am I bad?"

„No way. I think you're so good, that you deserve a kiss." And their lips met for a long-long time.

They were around for hours, enjoying the food and the slightly alcoholic drinks. They tried all sorts of entertainment and games, and they successfully tired themselves. Azula could finally feel the peace she was looking for, in the arms of the Water Tribe girl she loved so much…

Suddenly, a scene was played before her, too fast for her to react. Ty Lee ran on the street, jumped on a stand and looked for someone. She was panting heavily and she was sweaty all over, her skin was shining in the light. Azula just stared at her, not really knowing what she was doing over there. She didn't see Ty Lee since…

The girl finally spotted her, and ran full speed to the fountain. People were staring at her as if she was mad.

„Azula!" Ty exclaimed breathing heavily. „So you're really here!"

„Ty Lee?" The Princess was shocked beyond belief. Katara beside her just stayed silent, and buried her face to Azula's shoulder. „What on earth are you doing here?"

„No time Azula." Ty Lee said and grabbed both girl's hands and pulled them to their feet.

„What are you doing Ty? What's going on?" Azula demanded angrily, still a bit shocked. Ty Lee was still panting, it really looked as if she ran a thousand miles.

„Azula, it's Zuko. He's in deep trouble. We have to save him, or he will die."

*

„So, what's next?" Toph asked, her eyes shining, her smile happy like a kid's. Zuko laughed and offered his hand, which Toph accepted elegantly. They walked all around the village and seen both really funny and romantic things. Once they saw a ball game, which children played, but still they were not a bit surprised to see Aang there too. The Avatar saw them and waved as they passed.

Zuko showed the Fountain of Love to the girl on his side. This fountain was not special, it was a golden pedestal really normal by Fire Nation standards (although it was made of gold.). What was unique about it, is that it was full of gold, silver and copper money, on which couples write their names on. to get Lady Luck smile on their relationship. Zuko found a gold piece in his pocket and gave it to Toph, who secretly Metalbended their name on it. Once done, she dropped it into the crystal clear waters.

Next was the Endless Soul troupe, who came here every year to celebrate the festival. Basically they were an actor-group playing all kinds of scenes to the audience. Toph was once laughing real hard when they played a part where Waterbenders were fooling around with Firebenders, but pouted angrily when they made Earthbending comical.

Their last stop was the Promenade of Sun and Moon. This was a really wide road where couples had to walk from its one end to the next, and legend said, that every secret will be revealed while talking on this road. Needless to say, Toph wanted to cross it, and grabbed Zuko by the hand and pulled him towards it.

The road looked special, it was made of some kind of black stone called obsidian and had a glass-like shine about it. Zuko encircled Toph's waist with his arm, and she placed her head on his shoulder as they walked.

„So what kind of secrets do you have?" asked Zuko playfully. Toph was thinking for long moments before speaking.

„I don't really know. I've told you how I feel, other than that… I don't really have any secrets. What about you?"

„Well, I'm not a really interesting person. I don't really know what's a secret and what's not in my life."

„Speak about Firebending then. Katara said you had to leave school when you were young. Plus Azula said you're really powerful. Where did you power comes from? And why do you want to learn other bending forms?"

Zuko sighed and smiled at the girl on his side. She too was smiling but her emerald eyes mirrored curiosity. She really wanted to know everything about him. and he was not the kind of person who'd keep secrets from a beauty like her.

–Oh well, what can I lose?- he thought –I love her. She deserves to know things.-

„I was five when I first started to bend Fire. I was a born-bender, as my master at school said. I always brought back the best marks accompanied by the most high of praises from my masters. I spent two years there when I was able to learn the technique of the Blue Flame. I thought it was good, I thought I accomplished something. After my lessons I ran home to tell my Father what I did. Next day I was out of school. Father never said why he made me quit. Mother tried to explain but I understood nothing of it." Toph stroke his hand on her hips, and still smiled at him kindly.

Zuko, encouraged by this, continued.

„When Azula was six, she got into my class and learned under my masters. She was talented too, but she never knew how good I was. My power, the Blue Flame, everything I accomplished went under the carpet, forgotten. For years, I was learning at home from an old man, who knew as much of bending as a turtleduck."

„Your Father tried to raise you without proper training?" Toph asked, amazed. Why would a father do a thing like this? Every parent want their children to be strong and capable so why try to forget a special kid like Zuko?

„No, I had training. He called high ranked soldiers and veterans to train me in combat. But still, I couldn't learn to bend. Luckily, my Mother came to my rescue. She had a brother, you see. He was my Uncle Yorushi. He was really old, older than my Uncle Iroh now, and he was an exceptionally powerful Firebender. In secret, he trained me in the art of the Blue Flames and… well kinds of things like that." Zuko ended the sentence abruptly and Toph knew that he almost said something he didn't wanted to. She didn't push it however, and she listened to his story.

„My Father didn't know about it, nor did Azula. Only Mother, Yorushi and Iroh. He was trusted enough to know it. I've learned so much from him. That is why I'm so capable now." Toph kissed his cheek, and smiled at him.

„Thank you Zuko. Thank you for telling me." Zuko caught her lips with his, and kissed her passionately. They stopped walking, and Toph leaned backwards to the wall of a house, letting herself be trapped between it and Zuko. The Firebender stoke her neck with one hand and held her cheek in the other. She moaned from the sweet sensation of his skin on hers as she grabbed his head, her fingers entangled in his long hair, and pulled his head forcefully to hers. Their kiss deepened, their tongues dancing with each other. Toph raised one leg and wrapped it around his hips, pulling his body closer to hers. Toph started to get aroused as he left her lips and trailed down on her neck, biting and sucking her white flesh.

Suddenly Toph felt something through the earth under her. She had sandals on, but still she felt the bad vibrations. Someone was closing in. She knew she felt the presence before, but didn't know where. She pushed Zuko back a bit. He raised a brow at her, but she shook her head with an apologetic smile.

„I sense someone. It's coming and it's very fast." she whispered. Zuko let his hands fall, and she loosened her leg on him, standing on the ground. They rearranged themselves just when a figure ran into the street from an allay. It was a girl with long, black hair, almond eyes and really expensive looking robes.

„Mai!" Zuko said, shocked. „What are you doing here!?" The girl found the source of the voice and ran to them. She was breathing hard, sweat dripping down on her forehead.

„Zuko…" she breathed. „Thank the Spirits I've found you." she started coughing, and Zuko motioned her to a nearby bench to sit down and rest. She pushed his hands away and shook her head. „No time, but thanks." her tired face was washed away by fear in her eyes and grabbed Zuko's hand and tried to pull him towards the alley. „We have to go, now! Come on!"

Zuko and Toph were dumbfounded but still followed the girl into a nearby alleyway. Mai motioned them to crouch behind some large bags of trash and started to explain hurriedly.

„Your Father sent the Ravagers after you Zuko." The Prince's mouth fell open, his breathing still. Toph just looked at Zuko, then at Mai, not understanding a thing.

„What? You sure? Positive?" Zuko forced words through his mouth, his eyes full of fear.

„Yes. Ty Lee is here too, she went to find Azula."

„Wait, how did you know Azula is with me?"

„You should have seen her leave the capital. It was sure she went to find you."

„But the Ravagers? Why?! No way… We have to find a way to gather the others and leave as soon as we can…"

„Wait a minute!" Toph yelled, trying to catch the other's attention. „Who are these 'Ravagers'? Why are you so afraid of them?"

„They are an elite squad of benders." Mai answered, her voice low and tired. „They are ruthless, cold and crazy. They are so uncontrollable that the Fire Lord sends them to kill people. They are not good to do any more errands. They are just mindless killing-machines, capable of hunting down every kind of bender there is."

„They are dangerous." Zuko continued. „There is no one who survived being targeted by those… monsters. They kill the target by any means necessary. They can track down everyone and everything."

„So why didn't the Fire Lord sent them to kill Aang before?" Toph asked, but Zuko shook his head.

„You didn't understand what we have said." Mai strode over to the end of the alley peeking out to the streets while Zuko spoke. „They are uncontrollable. They just simply won't or can't take hostages. They just kill everyone. If they kill the Avatar another will born. The Fire Nation needs Aang alive and well."

„Oh yeah, sorry."

„Looks clear." Mai crouched back to them. „Where did you come from?"

„From the south side of the island on a narrow earth bridge we made."

„Good, Zuko you have to go back from where you came from." He wanted to protest, but she already turned to Toph.

„Girl… Toph, was it? You have to help me find the others." The girl nodded.

„What, why should I leave?" Zuko asked.

„Because you're the target." Mai said. „They are here for you. If you disappear we can find the others and go back to your  
hiding place."

„Makes sense. All right, I'll go." he turned to Toph and kissed her. „I have to leave you for a short time okay?"

„Okay." the girl answered and hit his shoulder playfully. „But don't think we're done. We'll continue what we started later."

„Definitely. Mai." Zuko turned to her and hugged her lightly. „Thank you." and with that he walked out of the alley and looked  
around. It looked clear, just as Mai said. He turned back to them and waved.

„Later." and he disappeared.

„The Ravagers? Are you sure?" Azula asked as they ran through the mass of people. She held Katara's hand tightly and they followed Ty Lee who was a bit tired now of the running. Her breathing was heavy and she was clearly slower than she used to be.

„Yes, I am!" she said almost tripping in a stone. „God, where the Hell are your friends?" she asked from Katara who herself started to tire.

„I don't… know…" she breathed, but as she did, they ran into a group of people and fell over. All three of them fell on their backsides.

„Hey, what's the deal where are you… Katara? Azula? What happened?" The three girls looked up and saw the people they bumped into. Aang was still sitting on his backside, stroking his head, Sokka already stood and a tall girl Katara recognised as Suki was beside him. Sokka reached out and helped up both Azula and Katara. Aang helped up Ty Lee who looked really tired now.

„We have to find Toph and Zuko!" Azula said to the boy, still looking around trying to find her brother in the crowd.

„Why?" Sokka stammered, but the Princess yelled at him, earning a few looks from others around them.

„No time to explain! We just have to find him and leave! If not, he's going to be in big trouble!"

„How big?" Aang asked seriously.

„Life-threatening."

„Katara! Sokka! Aang!"

Everyone looked for the source of the voice and it was Ty Lee who found the short and the tall girl fighting through the people  
to reach them.

„Mai!" Ty Lee smiled and kissed her love, who let her rest on her shoulder. „Did you find Zuko?"

„Yes. He's already gone to his hiding place."

„Phew…" Azula exclaimed and her features relaxed.

„What in the world happened?" Sokka asked loudly. „What's after us?"

„Not now Sokka." Azula said „Let's go back to the mansion. We'll explain everything later."

They started to walk towards their bridge when they heard a loud explosion. They saw a huge pillar of smoke coming from the  
south of the village.

„Oh no…" Azula breathed. Ty Lee's eyes held tears as she eyed the smoke.

„It's too late." She whispered.

„Zuko!!!" Toph screamed and ran towards the explosion. Soon, the whole group followed.

„Almost there…" Zuko breathed as he neared the small bridge. He was wary, he looked around every corner and he eyed every shadow, but no one came. He almost got out of the village when he felt a presence behind him.

„Hello Prince Zuko." a deep voice said. The boy stopped and turned to see his opponent.  
It was a really large man with no hair, but he had a beard and moustache. One of his arms and legs were in a strange metal-like armour, and he had and eye-tattoo on his forehead. He smiled evilly and he had a smug expression on his face, his dark eyes  
glistered wildly.

„Yes, yes, hello Prince."

Zuko heard a voice above him and saw a man sitting on top of a house, like a toad. He had rat-like features, his nose long, his mouth wide and full of small teeth. His blue eyes showed extreme madness. His body was slim but still muscular. His really long, grey hair was greasy and messy. He had a variety of whips and nets with him.

„It's nice to see the great Prince."

Another voice, this time it was a woman's. To Zuko's left, stood a tall woman with waist long white hair and dark skin. Her blue eyes were really like Katara's, her clothing was of dark blue leather. Zuko realised, shocked that this woman was a Waterbender. She had no weapons with her, but she had pouches of water with her.

„We hope you made peace with death Banished one."

Zuko turned and he saw another two people behind him. A man and a woman. The man had no hair on his head at all, not even eyebrows or eyelashes. He was short and muscular dressed in red leather and had a long sword on his back. He was a Firebender. The woman was taller than him with short, brown hair and green eyes. She had brown and green clothing and played with a large hammer on her fingertip. It was a miracle it stayed on her fingertip, which showed Zuko that she was an Earthbender. The full group of the Ravagers. He was in a big trouble now.

„The Fire Lord offered a really large bounty on your head." the tattooed man said. „Which means you will die, of course. Before that, however I'm going to introduce your butchers to you. To know who killed you." he smiled and laughed with the others.

„Thank you." Zuko said mockingly. „I will know the names I have to carve on your headstones." the group laughed even more. As confident as he sounded, Zuko's mind was working hard to find a way out.

„Hardly. My name is Gotru." he said and pointed towards the rat-like man who jumped down from the building and stood beside his comrade. He looked taller than him, but his back was crooked. „This is Ur."

„My name is Yuuke." said the Waterbender and waved to Zuko.

„I'm Yrou." the Firebender said and pointed to the woman on his side. „And this pile of rock here is Ungora."

„Now, we got through the pleasantries. Time to die." Gotru said casually. Zuko could hardly believe his ears. They all looked  
decent and normal. Except Ur. He could hardly believe that they were maniacal killers. Well, maybe that is why they were crazy.

They looked too normal.

Suddenly Gotru inhaled a large amount of breath and nodded with his head. From nowhere, a large explosion was blown into Zuko's face who hurriedly made a barrier of blue fire around him, so he felt only the impact of the hit and wasn't damaged. And then, hell broke loose.

Yuuke jumped forward while she opened her pouch. She bended water from it, and made a whip, hitting Zuko's barrier. While Yrou tried to dismantle Zuko with his Firebending and tried to weaken his flames, Ungora readied herself to launch a boulder of earth with her hammer. Zuko, realising that this surrounded state was a great disadvantage, aimed at the ground and shot out a great blast of blue fire to the ground both from his hands and feet. He was blown to mid-air and tried to get a good aim at one of them, but he was not far enough.

Ur grabbed one of his whips and struck at Zuko, getting hold of his ankle with the leather weapon. Ur flung his whip downwards and Zuko felt it forcing him down and he crashed into the ground.

He reacted fast, however and he formed a small blade of fire and cut the knot around his ankle and jumped to his feet, but had no time to avoid the attack from Gotru, who inhaled again and another explosion came and hit Zuko with full force. He was blasted to the wall of a nearby house. He felt his skin burned and saw five shadows encircling him.

„Great." Zuko muttered as he licked off his blood from his lips. „I've just got healed. Now I'm burnt again."

„You're entertaining. You're very funny when you try to escape!" Ur laughed hysterically. The others soon joined him. Zuko knew he can't give up. They looked strong, but still he can't give up. Toph was waiting for him.  
He can't give up.

With a wild roar, Zuko shot a wide blast of blue flames so strong, that it didn't only blew the group away from him, but it burned the house behind him as well. Unbeknownst to him, the building was a liquor store and it contained a large amount of alcohol. It was fortunate, that Zuko jumped at the closest opponent, because the house behind him exploded loudly, emitting a wide pillar of smoke. He had no time to think about that because her jumped right at Ur, and hit his face with full force.

Zuko never killed before. Well, he think he did once on this same island, but he didn't remember that one. Now, he kneeled on the body of a man who was too shocked and knocked out to resist. Zuko knew the reputation of the Ravagers and they didn't stop until they are dead.

They never stop. He had to do it.

Time stopped as he readied himself for the killing blow. The flames and smoke around him lost their taste and heat. He only felt the strange feeling in his stomach. He was going to end a life. He had to. He almost didn't do it. His fist lowered and he breathed out. He almost didn't do it. He couldn't. But then, a picture of a short girl with black hair and green eyes shot into his mind. His love Toph. Visions of her getting caught by the man he had at his mercy now. What this man could... and would... do to her. Her body... her mind.

Zuko's fist struck like lightning. His hand contacted Ur's jaw and broke it. Then, Zuko opened the man's mouth and stuffed his fist inside of it. Ur regained consciousness at this point and tried to show off the boy, but the Prince stood his place. He pushed his closed palm into his opponent's throat, deep down. Ur couldn't breathe, but he didn't have to, because Zuko shot a large amount of blue fire from the hand he had in the man's broken face and throat. The fire filled his body, burning him from the inside out. Soon, his eyeballs were scorched and jumped out of their sockets. Flames were pouring out of his nose and mouth.  
Zuko stood and looked down at the still twitching body. He killed a man. Still, he felt he did the right thing, not letting

this man kill more.

Time rearranged itself, and Zuko was hit with a large boulder on the stomach. He fell backwards to the ruins to a house.

„NO! Ur! What have you done!"

The Prince opened his eyes and saw the remained four standing above the corpse. Rage, fury and berserk madness claimed their features as they launched at Zuko.

He stood and jumped to the right to evade a fire-blast from Yrou, but face another boulder from Ungora. He was fast and smashed it with a well-aimed fireball, but he fell over. He saw his feet frozen to the ground. Yuuke smiled at him wildly, and then Gotru inhaled again, and Zuko awaited the blast, but it never came.  
He looked up and saw all of them trapped into stone except Ungora who was frozen into ice.

„Zuko!" the boy searched for the source of the voice, but it found him. Toph jumped on him, hugging him, while the others rallied around him. Katara bended the ice off his feet, while Azula and Toph helped him up.  
Zuko was hurting all over, and he was sure Ungora's first boulder broke some of his ribs.

„Katara, heal him!" Sokka exclaimed, but she shook her head.

„No, we must go back to the mansion."

„Guys... I think Katara's right..." Aang said and everyone looked at him. The boy was pointing towards the imprisoned Ravagers. The rock prisons and the ice-barrier were both cracking.

„We can take them on!" Toph said and stood defensively in front of Zuko, and the others encircled him too, taking up a protective formation. Zuko felt warmth in his hearth. These were his friends. They wanted to protect him with their lives. He sighed heavily. He couldn't let them die. He knew that they were no match for the Ravagers. They were just simply too experienced in combat and were too powerful. Only he could kill them. He just had to use 'it'.

„No." he stated calmly. Ungora's hammer was freed and she started to pummel the ice with it.

Gotru's clawed metal hand was freed too and he was freeing from his prison fast. Toph acted by reflex and blasted the almost free man with a large boulder and Gotru was flying into the burning ruins of the liquor store.

„What are you talking about!" she screamed. „See, they aren't that strong."

„I said no!" Zuko said sternly and stepped in front of the whole group. All of them were shocked. Ty Lee grasped his hand. Zuko looked back. What he saw almost broke his hearth. The sad expression on Sokka's face. He understood the risks of a warrior. The disbelief of Aang who was such a child that he just couldn't bare a friend's death. The face of Katara, Ty Lee and Mai, near crying, full of hope, trying to find a way to fight these powerful enemies, not letting him die. Azula, his Sister, trying to hold back tears, but they came nonetheless. She shook her head, but she knew Zuko made up his mind. Toph... dear Toph. Her eyes full of tears, she was crying madly. She stroke her face with force trying to get rid of the treacherous moisture and she flung herself at Zuko, her love of her life.

„No! We can help, please! Don't! We know they want you! So? We can fight! Don't sacrifice yourself! Please! I need you..." she was now screaming, but Zuko leaned down and pushed his lips to hers. His soft kiss ended and he smiled at her.

„Don't worry. It's not my intention to die. I'll do my best... just for you."

„What are you... what are you talking about?" Toph sobbed. Zuko pushed her back to the others who watched him, not understanding his words. Surely he won't fight with broken ribs!  
Zuko stood in front of them. He slipped his right leg forward and let his weight go to the uninjured, left one. He closed his  
eyes.

Zuko clenched his fists, excluding his middle and index fingers which were fully straight on both hands. He put his fingers together.

Energy started to form between them.

Azula watched with amazement, the others just the same. Some kind of blue energy was gathering between Zuko's stretched fingers. At first she thought it was a rare kind of blue fire. She was wrong.  
Zuko made a circular movement in front of himself with his hands. Aang almost bit his lip, and Katara's sharp intake of breath almost strangled her. What they saw was simply unexplainable.  
Blue lightning was flashing from Zuko's fingertips, and as his hands circled in front of him, the energy left a trail of thunder after it's movements.

„I'll help you, my son." Zuko heard a voice inside of his head. He smiled.

„I don't know which Spirit talked..." he whispered „But I hope you will."

He opened his eyes and saw three figures running towards him. Ungora, Yuuke and Yrou were consumed by anger and power. Energy was cracking all around them, they were at their peak. Yuuke was bending a large bundle of water in front of her, freezing it while she ran, and she formed a long sword from it, aiming at the boy. Ungora was waving her hammer all around her, trying to mass a large amount of rock to hurl them at the boy. Yrou had his two handed broadsword in his hands. It was flaming with Blue  
Fire.

Zuko put his stretched finger together again, collection as much power as he could and he aimed.  
Lightning flew across the air, accompanied by a thunder.

It hit Yuuke right in the middle of her chest. She had no time to dodge or evade. The flesh between her breasts were opened by the terrible power of the lightning. It made a large hole in the woman. Her spine... her lungs... her hearth... her ribs... blasted and burnt away by the sheer power of Zuko's attack. She was flung backwards by the impact. She was dead before she reached the ground.

The other two stopped and watched the limp body of their comrade. They slowly turned to the boy, but Zuko was moving again.  
With both of his hands, Zuko aimed at Yrou and blasted both of his legs off. The Firebender screamed in agony as his body fell, the sword's flames disappeared as it dropped near it's wielder. Yrou had no chance to scream again, because the next lightning blasted right through his hearth.

Ungora was shocked, and was covered by the fallen man's blood. She then screamed and laughed hysterically and launched at Zuko. She lost it completely, her mind was totally crazy. Still, no matter how fast her frenzy has made her, Zuko blasted every hurled boulder with a well aimed lightning. Soon, the Earthbender tired and fell to her knees. She an expressionless face. Even when Zuko made a wide move with his hand, and a lash of lightning energy flashed to the kneeling woman. Seconds passed, and nothing happened. Finally, Ungora's head slowly started to slid off her neck.

Zuko lowered his hands. The battle ended. He had won.

He turned to the group behind him. Everyone stared at him dumbfounded, shocked of his display of power. Toph was the only one who was smiling at him proudly and happily, tears still spilling out of her eyes. She looked both sad, surprised and glad.

Toph. Dear Toph. His Toph.

Zuko smiled at them.

Then his eyes turned back to their sockets, and his body fell limp to the ground.

People rushed over the burning buildings. They didn't know what has started the fire but it was spreading fast, and they had to do something about it. A group of them found some dead bodies at the south end of the village. The guards were immediately alarmed. Even they didn't know who the corpses could be so they sent a messenger hawk to the capital right away.

As people tried to put an end to the fire, the ruins of the liquor store moved slowly. First a hand made of metal erupted from it, then a large body. The tattooed man saw the dead around him. His anger risen to unknown levels as he hissed one word:  
„Zuko..."

Toph yawned and cursed her body for its treason. She almost drifted off to sleep again. She just couldn't do that.

Not with Zuko in this state.

After the battle, Sokka carried Zuko back to Sheriu. They made Appa's saddle and flew off the island without a second of hesitation. The flying bison was slower than normal, due to the amount of people he carried.

For long hours now, the horizon was the same: blue sea underneath them and still dark sky above. No trace of land.  
Zuko lay under two blankets, his head supported by Katara's South Pole fur coat. His face looked peaceful.  
He received many bruises and cuts which were not so important, but Katara did suffer healing his broken ribs and a really messed up knee. She never really healed bones before and she was quite afraid she did something wrong, what she didn't. After making sure Zuko was all right, the group turned to Mai and Ty Lee for some explanations.

„Well..." Ty Lee started, still tired and shaken by the events she were through. „Well, maybe a week after both of your disappearances" she looked at Azula when saying this. „we started to investigate. We knew, of course that Azula will be where Zuko was, so we knew if we find traces from one of you we'll find both."

„As a first step, we went to your room, Azula." Mai continued. Her voice was strong and it had no trace of the noble boredom in it. Ty Lee did change her, for the better. „We though you left some kind of clue where you would have went. Of course we heard Iroh's breakout and we knew Zuko had a hand in it, but we knew we could find no clues there. The Fire Lords' most experienced investigators didn't find anything, so we dared not to try."

„So while in your room, Mai came to some conclusions." Ty Lee sighed. „You didn't prepare at all. Your clothes, your armour, everything was there, you didn't pack anything. She found out that you acted out of sheer desperation, which never was a good sign. We knew that you wouldn't make any trace." she averted her gaze from the group, her voice faltering slightly. Azula knew these signs, and understood that Ty Lee and Mai knew something which they didn't want to tell her. She arched a brow, but before she could ask anything Mai continued their story.

„Of course we wanted to find you still, but before we could think of anything we heard someone coming . Ty Lee helped me, and we hid outside, on your terrace. Two people came in. The first was High General Kurishin and the second was the Fire Lord himself."

„What?" Azula asked, surprised. „Father? What did he want in my room?" Katara snuggled closer to her, and let Azula rest her head on her shoulder. Her face looked deep in thought.

„Well, we kind of... know what he wanted." Ty sighed, trying to gather herself. „He wanted one of your clothes."  
Before Azula could say anything, Mai put up her hand.

„Do you know the Bounty Hunter, Jun?" Azula shook her head.

„By reputation only." The others, however were looking at each other. Azula caught their quick exchange and turned to Katara. „You... know her?" Sokka coughed and shook his head.

„Zuko once bought her services. He used her to find us. She had some strange animal who could hunt by smell."

„So he says." Mai nodded. „Your Father wanted to find you at all costs. He... had some issues he had to talk about with you."

„Issues?"

„Well, I do think Mai makes it sound easy." Ty sighed. „With Zuko's betrayal he lost all of his heirs. With Iroh's disappearance he was the only one in the Royal Family who was still there. He wants an heir and badly."

„So why am I needed for that?" Azula asked, though she felt where this was going. Mai's expression changed from calm to angry.

„He wanted to make you the Queen. His Queen. He wanted you to give birth to his son." she spat. Ty nodded, a single tear sliding down her cheek.

„I'm sorry Azula." she said „But at least you're here, alive well and happy."

„Yes." was all the Princess whispered and snuggled deeper into Katara's shoulder, who kissed her love's hair softly. Azula herself was never happier she left her Father.

„Who were those freaks?" Sokka asked of the two girls. Suki was asleep in his lap and he stroke her hair unconsciously. The girl stirred but did not wake.

„They were the Ravagers." Azula spoke, sitting up straight, leaving the softness of her girlfriend's comfort. „They are the negative side of all of the Tribes and Nations. Not all of them were benders thought. But still, as you could see now, there are evil in both the Water Tribes and the Earth Kingdom." Katara stirred, and blushed in shame. They had some heated arguments about the Fire Nation being warlike from birth and the others being peaceful.

„These... monsters" Mai continued. „are brutal, bloodthirsty and above all, crazy. Their madness could only be matched by their talent to hunt down and kill their targets. They say, they are not even paid for their jobs. They do them for the thrill of killing."

„When the Fire Lord was in your room" Ty said, turning to Azula „we heard him mentioning to the General that he had no son to speak of. That he sent the Ravagers to kill him. That he will surely die." she sobbed badly now, looking at the boy's motionless body. Toph was still sitting beside him, looking only at his face, stroking his hair. She was silent, she didn't say a word after their departure.

„About that." Katara asked „What did Zuko do back there? He was bending Lightning, wasn't he? How is that possible?"  
„I've been thinking about that myself." Sokka said. „I know I'm not a bender but I still understand the logic and theory of it."  
„Share it with us Sokka." Aang said, turning back to the group. He was sitting on Appa's head with Momo on his shoulder. He too was as silent as Toph, until know.

„Okay, well I say you guys doing some really strange things while bending. As I understand there are levels of power." Azula nodded, so did Katara, but neither said a thing. They were interested in what the boy had to say. As she was listening, Katara saw for the first time how much they relied on her brother. Sokka was clearly the brains in the group, and with Zuko here, his role became even more important, know sharing his ideas with one who fully understood them. Well, none of them were stupid, but Zuko seemed to have a talent for plans, maps and strategies as did Sokka. Meanwhile, the boy continued.

„As I see it, bending can not only be used as I originally thought. I know now, that Firebenders not only control fire, but heat as well. Waterbenders control not only water, but moisture as well. We once met some Swampbenders who could control the plant around them because of the water stored in them. I understood why Katara can make ice. She's not an Icebender right? She's a Waterbender. Which means, she could command temperature in moisture and liquids, she can do everything which had anything to do with water. And I'm sure if she becomes more powerful she could even form the weather." Katara gasped, Azula's mouth dropped open. Everyone gasped. Suki stirred, and Sokka quieted the others down, stroking his love's face. He looked up and continued.

„Well, clouds are from moisture, right? Then why not? It's logical. Plus, Azula can control the heat around her. She can decide how thick the air around us is, or the dryness of our bodies even. Toph can bend the earth in metal, so she can Metalbend. See? Bending has levels of power. Bending is not only the power over elements. It's power to form the World around us."

„Sokka." Aang stated. „You truly are amazing! How... how did you think this through?"

„Well, I never said I'm not smart..." Sokka smiled triumphal. He looked calm outside, but inside he was really happy he could prove himself to all of them. Yes, he was really happy.

„Sokka, you amaze me." Katara said and smiled at her brother. Azula just arched a brow.

„That was all interesting, but what does this has to do with Zuko? What he did?"

„Well, that's just it." Sokka exclaimed. „I don't know. He is a Firebender, so Lightningbending must be a part of it, a really advanced part."

„I don't think so." Aang said. Every head, excluding Toph's turned to him. „I have to tell you guys something. While Zuko was fighting, you know, bending Lightning, I saw something. I saw... Roku."

„Who's that?" Azula asked, but saw the shocked expression on Sokka's and Katara's face and she understood that they knew something, something really important.

„Roku was the Avatar before me." Aang answered slowly. „He was Fire Nation. Why did I see him I don't know. I just stared at Zuko, how he was moving and I saw Roku standing right where Zuko did, moving as he was."

Sokka thought for a moment, than shook his head. „I don't think we should concern ourselves with this now. We have to rest and sleep. We are all tired." everyone nodded. Aang patted Appa than jumped on the saddle and went to Toph as the others were making themselves comfortable. The boy placed his hand on the girl's shoulder. Toph looked up at him, her eyes not showing any emotion.

„You should rest too." he whispered to her. Toph shook her head, but Aang decided not to leave this alone. „No, I'm saying that you will rest. Please. He won't be going anywhere, don't worry. He's okay. He's strong and will pull through. Just sleep for a while okay?"

The girl looked into the Avatar's eyes, and nodded. Without a word, she lay down next to Zuko's body and placed her head no his chest, her arms hugging his form. Aang sighed. At least she'll have some rest now.  
He too lay near her and closed his eyes.

„Where... am I?"

Zuko looked around. He was on an island, sitting on the ground. A tall volcano-like mountain was in the middle of the land. Around him was absolutely nothing. No trees, no grass, nothing.

„What the hell? What am I doing here?" he had a terrible headache. Slowly, the events registered in his mind. He remembered the Ravagers... he killed... he used 'it'... Toph was safe...

„Toph." he smiled. She was safe. His brows lowered angrily, and he stood, looking at the sky. „Where am I?"

„That, I can answer." a voice said behind him. Zuko turned and saw a tall man in really old but still noble looking Fire Nation clothes. He had long white beard and hair. He had a kind smile on his face. His voice was really familiar to him...

„You... you spoke to me! Before I used Lightning!" Zuko stammered. The man nodded and stepped forward.

„I think it's time to introduce myself. My name is Roku. It's an honour to meet you Prince Zuko." the man said and bowed to him. Zuko did the same out of manners, but he still looked at him with un-trustful eyes.

„Never heard of you."

„I am the Avatar. Or more clearly, I was the Avatar before Aang."

„What, really? You were the Avatar?" Zuko shook his head in disbelief. „So the stories were true after all! You were Fire Nation!"

„Yes, I am." Zuko looked around again.

„Where are we? And more importantly, aren't you supposed to be dead?"

„Oh, I am dead. I am in my dimension. You are the one who's out of place." Roku laughed. „You are in the Spirit Realm, Zuko." The boy just stared at the old man. Then: explosion.

„WHAT?! What am I doing here?!"

„Please, settle down my son. Sit. We have a lot to talk about. After that, you can go back to your loved one. I promise." Roku said and sat down on the ground, his legs crossed. Zuko, still shocked, did the same.

„I do think, I should start at the beginning." he smiled at the young man in front of him. „I was sixteen when I learned that I am the Avatar. It was hard, really hard. From one minute to another, I had the weight of keeping peace on my shoulders. I was young, selfish and naive. As much as I was desperate, I was happy, because I had a friend at that time. My best friend, who stood beside me, no matter who I was. With his help, I was able to travel all around the world, learning to control the three elements I didn't learn yet."

„A friend?" Zuko asked.

„Yes. In fact, he was the Prince of the Fire Nation at that time." Zuko's eyes suddenly widened, the realisation hitting him like lightning. A hundred years before... Prince of the Fire Nation... Impossible!

„Sozin?"

„Yes. Prince Sozin was my dearest of friends. When I came back from my travels, he awaited me with open arms, greeting me as a friend, not thinking how the Avatar and the new Fire Lord would have to greet each other. He thought about no formalities. He gave me the courage I needed to ask out the girl I loved. And not long after, he became my Best Man."

„You were married?" Zuko just couldn't believe it. The Avatar was always the symbol of the Four Elements, the Keeper of Peace. It was hard to accept that the Avatar was as human as he was. Although his travels with Aang had something to do with it too...

„Yes I was, and we were very happy with my wife. Unfortunately, Sozin approached me on my wedding. He said he thought about the future. How wealthy and powerful we are. How great out Fire Nation is. He wished to help the others. He wished to share this wealth. He wished to expand."

„And the war began..."

„No, not right away. I declined his ideas and I forbid him to take such action. Too late have I realised that he had already set his plans in motion regardless of what I said. He started to occupy Earth Kingdom territories, making them colonies. Although my refusal to help him made him reconsider, he already made up his mind. I went to face him... we had a battle. It was short but brutal. For a second I really thought he was trying to kill me. I defeated him."  
Roku sighed, shaking his head on these old memories and his past mistakes.

„We didn't meet for twenty-five years. He stopped the war. I spent my time here, on the very island we are sitting on. This was my home. The volcano you see there was dormant for hundreds of years but it awakened and hit my village with full force. I tried to battle the poisonous gases and lava, but I was losing. Then, he came to me. Sozin arrived on a dragon, and helped me to battle this natural catastrophe. I was weakened by the poison soon though, and I fell. I asked him to help me up. He declined. He said this is fortunate to him. He could continue his war. He left me to die."  
Roku finished and looked at Zuko. His face was emotionless, not showing his thoughts, but inside his mind was racing. Fire Lord Sozin, the greatest hero of the Fire Nation was just a plain coward! And his bloodline continued the endless war and destruction he brought to these lands. And he was a part of this family...

„Fortunately I had a secret. Something only my wife knew."

„A secret what kind?"

„I had a son."

„What? You had a son? Didn't he die on this island? Did he survive?" Zuko asked.

„He survived. I'm proud to say that I was strong enough to delay the volcano until the villagers could escape. Still, my son wasn't on the island back then. No, Dai was learning in the capital. My wife found her though, after my death. They lived for a long time."

„And..." Zuko ran his fingers through his hair nervously. „Is this an important secret?"

„Very. You see, being the son and heir of the Avatar really pays off." Roku smiled. „Dai was an exceptionally talented Firebender. Come to think of it, in his time he was the most powerful Firebender around. When he was a kid, he even beat me when I trained him. More importantly, when I was young and I was learning the ways of the other elements, I thought about their nature. The moves, the stances, how mankind was blessed with these powers and talents. How much we can expand our understanding of it. I've read ancient scrolls and books about the founders and the First Sources of the Art."

„You mean the true Masters?" Zuko asked.

„Yes. You know about the true Masters?"

„A little. I think Badgermoles are the Earth, Sky Bisons are the Air, Moonfish are the Water and Dragons are the Fire."

„Correct. And I thought: what kind of control did they gave to us? Dragons use Fire... but then how could I change the temperature around me? How could I make the water hotter or colder. How I could change the thickness or air. And I guessed that it's not Firebending we got... but something much more powerful and more complicated. I tried to combine the knowledge I had about the elements. I experimented with many new techniques. Soon, an idea formed in my head but it was so complicated and dangerous that I didn't dare to go through with it. The Spirits would never accept such blasphemy." Zuko raised a brow.  
„What kind of idea..." he tried to ask but Roku cut in.

„After Sozin told me of his plans, however, I was forced to act. I knew my old friend and I knew: no matter how powerful I am, I cannot defeat the whole army of the Fire Nation. I asked the Spirits, to give their blessings to my experiments. Luckily, they did after they understood my situation. I was permitted to try to do the impossible."

„Impossible?"

„I wanted to try to combine all four elements." Zuko almost choked on the air he was inhaling.

„But that's not possible!" he exclaimed. „I mean, the four elements were made to be separate! As impossible it is for one country to rule this World! I think..." Roku held up a hand, silencing Zuko.

„I know. I thought the same thing. That is why I didn't want to go through with my plan in the first place. Still, my training and experimenting went quite well. I made an element, which contained the freedom of Air, the power of Earth, the fluidity of Water and the inner energy of Fire."

„You invented Lightningbending." Zuko whispered.

„Yes, I have. The most powerful of all. I kept it a secret. Only my son and wife knew about it. And as I watched my bloodline, I saw that my son indeed inherited the power from me. Strangely, he couldn't use it, he just had it in him, stored it. He had a daughter named Kari. She too was talented in Firebending. She was the one who invented the Blue Flame technique. I was really proud of her back then. I could saw my powers run through her with my blood but she too couldn't use my special gift. She was really old when she gave birth to twins. She died. You, Zuko, know who her children were."

„Me? How would I know?"

„He gave birth to a boy and a girl. The boy was named Yorushi. The girl was given the name Ursa." The blood stopped in Zuko's  
veins. He turned pale, and he almost fainted on the spot. No... This is madness... this can't be...

„Yes, Zuko. Your Mother."

„No, that can't be! My Mother was raised in a poor family! Father saw her while she was acting in a scene! She just can't be the granddaughter of the Avatar! And... I'm... I'm not the great-grandson of the Avatar!" Zuko tried to protest, but deep down, he knew: it was all true.

„I'm sorry you had to learn things this way. I truly am sorry." Roku said with a soft smile.

„Zuko, I have to ask: when was the first time you used Lightning?"

„I don't really know... maybe when I was training with Uncle Yorushi. He said that this power is rare and I shouldn't tell anyone about it. Not even Mother... he said that I must use this only in life-threatening situations..."

„Well, I see you used it well. Since my departure to this Realm, you are the first who can use Lightningbending."

„And... Sister? Azula?" Roku laughed a bit at this.

„No, she definitely can't. You're the only one. Say, didn't you feel an urge to learn other bending forms? To expand the knowledge you have?"

„I did." he whispered.

„That is because the Lightning inside of you is so powerful now, that it wants to free itself. For two generations it lay dormant but now an heir came who was strong enough to wield such power. You, my son, are ready to use this gift."

„I don't know..." Zuko muttered. He was really lost here. The weight of this knowledge was immense. Not only was he the heir of  
the Avatar, but he even carried this strange power... „I sort of messed up using it..."

„You didn't. You just shoved your true strength." at Zuko's sceptical face, he just laughed. „I mean it. The Lightning freed itself from its slumber when you used it. The power you released was so great that you should be dead right now. The fact that you're still alive shows how capable you are to handle it."

„Well...thanks. I guess. So I can use it now? I can learn to control it?"

„Of course. Just practice. Lots and lots of practice. And you should continue the training you get from your friends. You should even ask Aang to teach you Airbending. It will help a lot."  
„And now." Roku stood suddenly, surprising Zuko. He too stood. „It's time for your departure. I'll send you back to your Realm now." as he said it, everything around Zuko started to fade. As if a candle would go out slowly, he saw things around him becoming a blur. He closed his eyes to shield himself from the ever-changing environment. He could still hear Roku's voice in his head.

„I'll be always with you my son."

And with that, Zuko was thrown into a hurricane of dimensions.

Toph was sitting on a bench near Zuko's bed. The group arrived at the Western Air Temple after a day of flying. Iroh came, running, to greet them, but he only found tiredness and sadness. When he saw Zuko's limp body and the other's circles around their eyes, he stopped, shocked. While Toph and Sokka left to bring the boy to his room, Azula and the others explained what happened.

After placing Zuko on his bed, Sokka just squeezed Toph's shoulder in a comforting way, then left. The girl was really glad how her friends took her silence. She wasn't really this sad. She knew that Zuko can come back, he was strong enough to pull it off. She knew he'll come back to her. She was silent because she had nothing to say. She wanted to be ready for Zuko's awakening, to be there, to be the first he seen, to be the first to greet him, hug him. To show him how much she really loved him.

Toph just waited and waited. She was glad that Aang forced her to sleep, back on Appa. She wasn't tired at all, she almost slept for ten hours straight.

She marvelled in his face. His scar gone, he looked so young. Like the teenager he was on the outside. On the inside however he was a serious adult. Now his face looked so... calm and peaceful. No wrinkles, nothing. Toph stroke his cheeks, his chin and finally, his lips. She leaned in, and kissed them, brushing her tongue over them. She sat back, and sighed. She really wanted  
Zuko to just wake up...

With that, Zuko's eyes popped open. He sat up suddenly, he almost hit his head into Toph's. His breathing was hard and fast, his muscles clenched as if he ran a thousand miles. He looked around, finding Toph with his eyes. A small, tired but happy  
smile spread across his lips.

„Toph..." he said. His voice was cracking and deep. The girl almost broke into tears of happiness as she jumped on him, hugging him madly.

„Zuko! You're awake! You came back! You came back!" she yelled and pushed her face into his chest.

„Love, calm down, don't be so loud. My head hurts." although he said it, he was laughing. He couldn't help it. He just loved her.

Toph kissed him softly, then sat back to the chair.

„So, what took you so long? We were really worried, you know!" she exclaimed as she held his hand with her own.

„Hey, come on! Can't I sleep for a while without some nagging?"

„Of course you can't."

„Oh?"

„Yeah, well depends how much time I can live without you."

„Oh. So you can live without me?"

„Not a chance Sparky. Or what should I call you now? Thunderbolt?"

„Love will suffice."

„Exactly." she smiled as she kissed him again. All tiredness left Zuko when he felt her full lips on his. When they parted, he had a devilish grin on his face.

„You know, we were kind of 'interrupted' back at the festival. You know... the road...you on the wall..." Toph thought for a second, then blushed deeply. She remembered the state Mai found them.

„I remember. I won't forget in a million... hey!" she screamed as his hands grabbed her hips, and pulled her on his bed, right on top of him. He lay right between her legs. She still had the long skirt on she wore on the festival. Luckily, it was cut up to her knees...

„Just what do you think you're doing?" she asked as he kissed her cheek. His lips soon found a soft spot behind her ear and kissed hit. She moaned loudly, but still, her logical part was functioning... more or less.

„Don't you think we should... oh... talk to the others... about you... up... yes, just right there..." she moaned again as Zuko's hands came up to her head. He stroke her undone hair with one and massaged her neck with the other.

„Or..." she still tried to talk. „You could... just tell... me... why you were... oh... sleeping for so... looooongggg." the last word was converted into a sharp intake of breath as Zuko bit her earlobe which sent bolts of electricity on her skin.

„So much talk..." he whispered. „If you want me to stop, I'll stop." he stated and removed his lips and hands from her body. Instantly, Toph's body felt the loss of pleasure and cried out to get more. The girl just let her usually weak, logical part switch off (as she always did) and kissed Zuko on the lips hungrily.

He took this as a sign and let his hands wonder on her back while his tongue explored her mouth. He found a small bundle of strained muscle on her shoulder and started to massage it. She felt the change in her body, how it loosened, how pleasurable it was.

Zuko decided to show her how serious he was, and undid the small ties on Toph's top and let it slide off of her body. It seemed she was too caught up kissing him to notice, but when he threw the cloth away and touched her back, she hissed and pulled away. Zuko realised that he touched the area where she tied her bra. The skin he felt for a second was puffy and strained. He looked into her eyes and raised a brow. She just looked at him with an apologetic and nervous smile. She sat up on him, and he did too, still facing her, not letting her eyes go.

„Why?" he mouthed. She just looked down on her bra and whispered something which Zuko didn't understand. When he asked her to repeat it, she blushed even further.

„I said they started growing. I just... didn't understand. I mean... I know how much a girl have to change to become a woman... but still... Katara and Azula look so balanced and beautiful... but me..."

„Don't say that." Zuko stroke her face softly. She closed her eyes and immersed with the feeling of his skin on hers.

„You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. You are gorgeous to me Toph, and I love you. There is simply nothing on your body which would change this fact." his other hand found the knot on her bra and started to undo it slowly.

„I want to see... to touch... to feel you Toph." the girl nodded and let herself go, her tension slip. Zuko finally undid the knot and started to pull of the long and thick cloth she used. When he finished he just threw it away, not wanting to see it again. As his eyes fixated on her body, he almost fainted.

Toph was blushing, smiling nervously at him, her hair a mess from his ministrations. Some of the thick locks were right in her face, her emerald eyes shining through them. Her skin was like marble in the Moonlight. She didn't cover her breasts from him anymore, and Zuko saw the full beauty of them. With his simple mind he just couldn't understand why would someone be ashamed of these... perfections. Toph's breasts were large for her, but not for him. He touched them, felt the soft warmth of them. They fit into his palms perfectly, although he always claimed he had big hands.

Toph moaned silently and let Zuko to his ministrations. He stroke the skin on her breasts, taking them into his hands and squeezing them softly. Another moan escaped her mount which encouraged Zuko even further. He let go of her right breast and got hold of her nipple. He pinched it, not strong enough to hurt but forcefully enough to be felt.  
And, oh did she feel it!

Zuko licked both of his thumbs to make them a bit moist and rubbed her nipples with them. While he did this, he kissed her neck, sucking on the soft skin he found there. Toph grabbed his head and pulled his mouth closer to her. She felt her arousal, the wetness in her loin; she knew how turned on she was. Still, she didn't interrupt her love, who now leaned down and sucked on her nipples.

Toph felt a notable bulge in his pants, informing her of his own arousal. She started to move her hips on him, rubbing her loin to his. As their intimate parts contacted, even by clothes, they both moaned. Toph undid his shirt and pulled it off of him, pushing him forcefully to the bed.  
Zuko looked at her with a raised brow, but before he could ask, she just tore off her skirt, undid her underwear and kicked off her sandals, but she left the scarf she wore on. The boy was utterly shocked at how fast she made the pace to be. She leaned down on him, her lips crushing to his. He felt her fingers stroking his neck, than his chest and his stomach. She went downwards and didn't stop.

When Toph felt the bulge under her hand, she started to stroke it gently at first. She heard him moan into their kiss, and this  
gave her more courage to continue. Even through pants, her touch felt so soft, Zuko almost got lost in the sensation. He smirked at Toph, and with a small motion, he turned them, so he was on top and she was under him. Zuko bent down and sucked her nipples, while his hand travelled down to her loin.  
Toph felt his fingers on her warmth, as he searched for her most sensitive spot. When he found her clit, Zuko stroke it gently. Still, no matter how gently he did it, the sensation hit Toph like lightning. She moaned loudly as he continued to rub her clit while sucking on her tits. She spread her legs wider for him to get easier access, but that gave him another idea. Zuko lowered himself and settled between her legs. Without further warning, and before Toph could find out what he was up to, Zuko leaned in, and started to lick her clit.

„Oh...MY...GOD!" she screamed as he felt her body tense after minutes of licking her. She shook and trembled, her body still feeling the hit of the orgasm. So that was a real climax? – Toph wondered. This was ultimately better than masturbation!  
Zuko now pulled himself up, kicking off his pants, he leaned above her, staring into her eyes. Toph smiled at him, still under the effect of her orgasm.

„Can I return the favour?" she asked but he shook his head.

„No. I'm sorry, but if I go out, then I'm afraid the whole thing's over. No, I just have to wait for the finish." he whispered back. With that, Toph felt the tip of his cock at her entrance. She looked into Zuko's golden eyes, and nodded.

„Sure?" he asked, and she nodded again.

„Yes my love. I want you to be my first, Zuko."

„Look, if it'll hurt too much, I'll pull out okay?"

„All right."

Zuko braced himself, and entered her. Toph's arms encircled his neck, her head was buried in his shoulder. He felt the thin membrane inside, but before he could do anything he heard her whisper into his shoulder.

„Do it."

And he did.

Zuko thrust into Toph with force this time, and he felt the wall breaking. She hissed, her nails digging into his skin, but she urged him to continue.

„Do it. Faster. Please, faster!"

„Does it hurt?" he asked with concern in his voice.

„Yes, but it'll go away. Please just... OH!" Zuko decided to outrun the pain and started to move his hips with both speed and  
force. Toph cried out both in pain and pleasure, but mostly in pleasure. Her moans strengthened and became louder and louder as she started to take up his rhythm and moved her hips with his. She felt her second orgasm building up quickly.  
Zuko leaned upwards, straightening up, marvelling the moaning beauty under him. He still moved his hips forward, not stopping for a second. Toph closed her eyes, the feeling taking control of her whole body.

Zuko reached down to her, grabbed her hips and turned her to her side, never stopping his thrusts. He placed one of Toph's muscular legs under him, the other he placed on his shoulder. In this pose, Toph completely lost it.  
She was now screaming out in pleasure her climax taking her to a whole new level. Zuko himself felt his orgasm closing in, and let himself immerse with it, trying to spread it throughout his body. With one final thrust, her felt the muscles inside of her tighten as she came with the loudest of screams she ever produced. Zuko couldn't hold it anymore and he too came, cumming into her.

Tired but satisfied, Zuko fell into the bed sheets. He stared at the anger beside him.  
Toph's eyes were closed, her body still trembling from her climax. Her dark hair was all over the pillows, framing her white face perfectly. Her emerald eyes locked with his golden ones.

„Thank you." she whispered. „That was wonderful." Zuko just smiled as he tucked some locks away from her face.

„Hey, I try my best. You were wonderful too my love." Toph just smiled at that. She leaned in and gave him a small kiss, then  
she placed her head on his chest and snuggled closer to him. Zuko kissed her hair, and started to stroke in gently.

They both drifted off to sleep.

„Man, Toph's taking long." whispered Katara, only to herself. There was a large chamber in the Temple where they gathered. Iroh made a big fire as an attempt to stay warm in the chilling night.

Katara was sitting on a stone bench, Azula's head in her lap. The Princess was half asleep, staring at the bonfire. Aang sat beside Iroh. The boy looked down a bit. He was in a really bad mood because he thought that Zuko was attacked because of him. If Zuko would have stayed in the capital he could have avoided this situation. Now he was lying in a coma. The others tried to talk some sense into him but he was stubborn.

Iroh was not a least bit worried. He was downright cheerful. After the group told him about the attack he was really happy. He explained that Zuko showed great talent when he was younger and now he reached a whole new level of power. This coma was just a small pause. Iroh was sure that Zuko will be all right.

Sokka and Suki were sitting on the ground. Suki's head was on Sokka's shoulder. She seemed to be asleep and Sokka himself blinked more often and his eyes stayed closed for longer periods of time.

Mai and Ty Lee went back to their rooms hoping a good night sleep will claim them. They were really worried about Zuko, especially Ty Lee. She looked tired but never gave in to sleep. It took a good, hour long row with Mai to finally give in.

Katara was the only one who just couldn't sleep peacefully. Toph never came out of Zuko's room, not even to eat or drink. She spent a whole day in there. The door was locked and no answers came after Katara yelled inside.

Iroh drank his tea quietly. He tried to start a conversation many times before but it just died out. But once he saw Katara's face he just had to talk to her. He checked and saw that, fortunately, Azula was asleep for now. He sighed and turned to the Water Tribe girl.

„It seems you are troubled Katara." he started. The girl just looked at him. She didn't try to deny it, she thought it was obvious. „Can I help you?"

„I would appreciate but I just can't express myself." she said. Azula stirred and Katara stroke her hair lovingly. „I was thinking about the people Zuko fought with..."

„I would hardly consider them 'people'." Iroh cut in but he then realised what she wanted to say. „Oh, I see."

„I just can't take it. I mean... we saw the Dai Li. They were Earthbenders and they still were power-hungry and evil. And... no offense but the Firebenders aren't really kind people."

„None taken."

„Yeah, well..."

„It's just hard to believe that there are evil Waterbenders..."

„Katara..." Iroh started. „Do you accept an old man's opinion?" Katara just smiled and nodded. Iroh sighed and shook his head while pouring more tea into his cup.

„Katara, you think people are divided into the four realms. Water, Earth, Fire and Air. That is not true. You know what is the difference between you and Toph?" Katara shook her head, not because she knew no difference, but because she would like to hear his thoughts."Eye colour. Skin colour. Nothing more. You might have been raised differently but you both are still humans. What is the difference between a girl and a girl? Nothing. I know what you think and you are not wrong. Birth can place you into these... ranks, as I can't put it in a better phrase."

„You think differently about your culture and others. Yours almost seem more important that others, believing in the superiority of it. It's always better. But you see, after Zuko and I were banished we travelled a lot together, we saw different lands and people. His eyes were blinded by his so-called 'destiny' to capture the Avatar, but even he saw. That is why he changed sides, why he choose you over his own family and people. Because he thought that the connection you had was enough motivation to risk his death or his treason. Being a Water Tribe or Fire Nation is a pathetic excuse for not believing in love and friendships. Seeing a Waterbender pillaging and killing is not a rare thing. Avatar Motzu was Fire Nation and he fought a North Pole tyrant Lo Weng." at this, Katara's eyes widened in shock. „Avatar Ginto, a Water Tribe woman destroyed an army of Airbenders. Avatar Kyoshi killed and Earthbender general who tried to conquer the world. And now you fight against Ozai."

„So you say that where you born... doesn't matter?" she whispered, still stroking Azula's hair. Iroh shook his head.

„Yes and no. Yes it matters because different cultures are important and fun to explore. Having a friend from somewhere other than where you were born is exceptional. No it doesn't matter when you chose who you befriend. Your love is a perfect example. As is Zuko's."

Katara smiled thankfully at the old man. Truth be told, she needed that. She needed to be told that what she felt wasn't a sin. That her love is not out of bounds. She loved Azula with all of her heart but there was something in her mind that kept telling her how wrong she really was. As she thought about this, her face mirrored her thoughts and Iroh sighed.

„Katara, I really thought that if there is a person who would not care about these things, it's you. You love her and she loves you. You are Water Tribe. She's a Fire Nation Princess. Frankly, who cares? Ginseng tea or jasmine tea. Who cares? They may have different flavour but they are tealeaves nonetheless."

Katara felt her cheeks redden and a single tear drop from her eye. She felt really stupid. She looked down at Azula's sleeping form, her face which was so accustomed to bear frowns were now calm and tender. Her full lips curved up into a smile. She was obviously dreaming something good.

„I'm so sorry. Iroh, please don't mention this to Azula..." she begged but the old man just raised a hand.

„Of course I won't say. Now, would you try my new kind of leaf-mix? I think they are really good..."

Zuko looked down on Toph's sleeping form and smiled. They were alone for the whole day and they just spent their time in each other's arms, not doing anything in particular. Zuko told her about his visions of Avatar Roku and boy, was she shocked. Furthermore, they talked about each other.

Zuko loved her and Toph loved him, that was sure. But things weren't so simple anymore. It was a full scale war and the Invasion was just a week off. They had to be prepared.

Zuko was sure that he could control the Lightning more or less, but what happened with the Ravagers was still a trouble. They found him, and they were sent by Ozai which meant that the Fire Lord was looking for him. He knew what he had to do, but he was really afraid to do it. Zuko sighed and stroke Toph's hair. She suddenly looked up and smiled.

„Hello Sparky. Awake?"

„More or less."

„Up for another round?"

„Meaning what exactly?"

„Well, if you don't know then I suppose we could just delay it..." she teased and Zuko just kissed her passionately.

„Not now. I don't think I would survive." he laughed and got up, stretching. Toph sat up and crossed her arms over her chest.

„Won't survive you say?" her voice was mocking but she smiled still.

„I think it's time for me to talk to the others." his tone was serious now. Toph nodded and sighed. They both dressed and walked out of the room.

Katara blinked, trying to focus her vision. She must have dozed off, since the last thing she remembered was drinking tea with Iroh. When she finally was able to see properly she saw something which froze her blood in her veins.

Iroh was laughing at something while Azula and Toph eyed each other as if they did not understand something. And there sat Zuko, still explaining something to his Uncle, gesturing heavily with his hands. The old man just fell off the rock he was sitting on. The boy turned to her and smiled.

„Hey Katara. You finally woke up." he said. The Waterbender still couldn't believe that he was there fully energetic and smiling. This must be a dream. Yeah, she's still be sleeping. That's it.

„Something wrong love?" Azula asked looking a bit concerned. Katara shook her head, her eyes never leaving Zuko.

„You're up? Zuko, are you really here?" she croaked, her voice not yet returning fully.

„Well yeah, I think I am still intact... more or less." he replied but before he could say or do anything a body collided with his. Katara jumped on him, crushing his body with a bear hug. Aang, Sokka and Suki all jumped awake at the ruckus. They, apparently, were not awakened by Iroh's deep laughter. When they saw Katara and Zuko on the ground, the girl hugging the living soul out of the boy, Aang yelled in happy triumph and jumped on the couple. Sokka, still half asleep just looked in front of him, not really focusing on his surroundings. Suki just stood there. She was wide awake but she was weary of the Firebenders.

It took minutes for Zuko to untangle himself from his crazed friends, all three laughing. They stood and looked at each other admiringly. Azula, who just sat there marvelled at the trust and relief she saw in the eyes of both Katara and Aang. It was such a miracle, really. Zuko was their enemy for a long time and yet they formed a strong bond in a matter of weeks.

„When did you awake?" Katara asked while they sat. Sokka, who shook off his dreaminess sat with them with Suki.

„Well, I dunno." Zuko answered. „Yesterday, I think. Well if it's past midnight now, then yes, yesterday."

„And what happened?" Aang asked excitedly. „With that Lightning?"

Zuko sighed and started to tell them about his past experiences with the Art but then Ty Lee and Mai came along. They probably failed at their attempts to sleep and wanted to come out to the rest of the gang. After long greetings and a couple of bear hugs from Ty Lee later, Zuko started his story from the beginning for the girls to understand.

When he finished, Sokka just whistled.

„Wow, you're the heir of Roku?" Aang gaped. Azula just muttered a 'Figures' and said nothing more. Iroh beamed.

„I always knew you're special Nephew. But even I didn't know this. I'm impressed." Zuko shrugged but he had a smile on his lips.

„It's weird. Still that's not the biggest of our concerns." he sighed. His hand reached for Toph's and squeezed it softly. „The Invasion is only a week away. I really think we would need a plan or a strategy." At this, Sokka jumped up.

„Glad you mentioned it. I already have some ideas, if I may." after everyone's nod, he sat, legs crossed, and reached for his bag, which was on a nearby rock. He pulled out a roll of parchment from it and unrolled it. It was a map of the island of Sozin, the Capital.

For endless hours all of them were trying to understand the complexity of Sokka's plan. When they finally did, they found many flaws in it and tried to come up with different ideas. Some involved Toph making a tunnel from under the island. Unfortunately these were all just guessing. Not even Azula, nor Iroh knew about the defence system of the Capital against an attack. They never thought that Sozin will be under siege so they never really cared. Now they both regretted it.

„This sucks!" Sokka yelled. The Sun was rising on the horizon and they could not come up with a normal battle-plan which they could execute. They were all aggravated and tired. Toph yawned lightly and turned to ask Zuko if he would like to have an early breakfast when she saw his face. It was in a deep frown, his eyebrows furrowed, his lips tightly pushed together. She knew that look. He came up with an idea which could work. And he didn't like it a bit. He finally looked up and his eyes met Toph's. She saw so much emotion in his gaze. Fear, sadness... something's wrong. Zuko knew that she found out about his idea so he turned to Sokka to announce it. No use hiding.

„I have a plan." he said and everyone quieted down and turned towards him. He looked into the fire and sighed. Man, it was hard to start. „It involves me and Azula. I... I think we should go home." Silence.

After a few seconds Azula broke into a fit of mocking laughter.

„That's you idea?" she asked. „I never thought you'd be this stupid Brother. Father wants you dead."

„Which is exactly my point." Zuko said. „He wants me dead. But he needs you to be his... Queen." Azula frowned but he continued. „He wants you to be safe. He never suspected you to betray him. He still thinks you're on his side. This is to our advantage. Plus he thinks that Aang is dead. Hear my plan out."

And he started. He originally thought it would be a good idea to silently invade the city after a mock attack from the Water Navy. They could slip into the palace without detection and confront Ozai before he could act. This plan, however, had many flaws and was not enough. So what was on his mind is how to perfect it. He thought that the Water attack could be only half-mocking. It wouldn't be a serious invasion attempt but still enough for some of them to be unnoticed. Katara, Sokka, Iroh, Suki and Toph would be on the boats and help the invasion force in its offensive. It would be a risky battle but unavoidable.

Then the idea hit him. He needed more groups for them to be successful. He thought that he, Azula, Ty Lee and Mai could return to the Capital way before the attack. Days before it, actually. The three girls would arrive in Sozin, with Zuko as captive. Ozai would never suspect it. They would lock Zuko up in the Capital before his execution which would give him time to escape and meet Azula inside the palace. Meanwhile Aang could infiltrate the city from atop the cliffs surrounding it. None knew he was alive so no one would suspect such an attempt. The city would be empty, considering that every soldier will be on the battlefield and the citizens will lock themselves inside their homes.

After Aang arrives into the city, Mai and Ty Lee would wait for him to guide him from the outside. They will show the way into the inner sanctuary where he would meet Zuko and Azula who will guide him from the inside. If they will have luck and speed on their side, they will triumph.

Zuko explained this to the others who took it all in easily. After he finished, they looked deep in thought. Sokka was the one who broke the silence.

„This... might actually work." Iroh nodded but the girls looked a bit taken aback. Toph looked at Zuko, her eyes wary and questioning.

„You don't really consider the possibility of handing yourself in?" She already knew the answer of course and Toph was sad. Simply sad. She would have to say goodbye to her love. He will not fight on her side in the battle and she will not be able to fight on his side against Ozai. She would be totally alone. Of course the others will be there, but still... And what about the prison. His execution? This was risky and dangerous, just like his plan under Ba Sing Se. Toph was right about this: she didn't like it. And the most painful of all was that his plan was really a good one and it might work, as Sokka said. And frankly: they had no other choice.

„I dunno." Katara said. „This is too dangerous. Zuko, you just don't know what they could do to you in that prison. They might execute you on the spot!"

„Actually, they won't." It was Azula who spoke. „I know my Father and so does Zuko. He knows that Father would gloat about his capture. He would make a celebration about his execution." Katara opened her mouth to say something, but Mai just cut in.

„I don't really think we have another choice. We've been talking for hours and this is the only plan which could work." she said in a 'matter of fact' style. Suki turned to Aang who looked deep in thought.

„What about you Aang? What do you say?" the boy just looked up but instantly turned back to the flames.

„A really good plan. I died for Zuko's plan before. No matter how risky it was, we all understood that we had nothing to do against it. It's a 'take it or leave it' effect. Thing is, we're not allowed the luxury of leaving it. I say I'm in." he turned his determined gaze to Zuko who nodded to him admiringly and thankfully.

Before anyone could say a thing a huge explosion shook the whole Cliffside. Everyone jumped to their feet and looked around, searching for the source of the waves.

„There!" Aang yelled and pointed at another hanging tower. Zuko tried to focus in the dim light and he finally saw the thing the Avatar was pointing at. He just couldn't believe his eyes. A man with a metal leg and arm, bald head and eye tattoo on his forehead stood on the tower.

Gotru.

He breathed in sharply and again, a wave of energy was released and a huge explosion erupted. Everyone jumped inside the narrow corridor of their bedrooms. The floor and the walls were shaking.

„What the hell is he?" Sokka asked while another explosion shook the terrace.

„How can you kill someone who can make explosions with his mind?" Aang yelled. Zuko jumped out and aimed.

A flash of lightning struck and Gotru fell on his back. Zuko knew he was not quick and precise enough. He only struck his metal leg, not really damaging it, although his body might have felt the electricity. The large man was slowly standing up and Zuko gathered some energy on his fingertips.

Azula looked at her Brother. Time stopped as she saw his determined face, his expression, his movements. How he handled himself, how he jumped out of corner without saying a thing to anyone else. He was so brave and stupid.

Zuko saw Gotru as he inhaled again. They were far away from each other, yet Zuko saw his expression, his eyes. The mindless rage in them. This man never experienced defeat. He was here to kill him. Sheer bloodlust and revenge. Zuko didn't have a second thought about shooting lightning.

The energy hit Gotru before he could use his ability. It blew right through his tattoo. He was dead before he landed on his back again.

Zuko straightened up and the others walked out of the corridor. Toph hit Zuko's shoulder painfully then hugged him.

„Never do this again, will you?" she asked, her face in his chest. He nodded and smiled at her.

They decided that they should retire for the day. They spoke through the night so everyone was tired and wary. Zuko was now awake and well so no one was stressed about that, not even Ty Lee. Everyone reached their bedrooms to sleep peacefully.

„Azula, please don't do this!" Katara asked her love desperately, trying to make her understand that Zuko's plan was really dangerous.

„Katara, I won't change my mind, so you could stop your assault! I'm doing this and its final!" the Princess' voice was loud and harsh which shut up Katara immediately. Only Azula had this effect on the stubborn Waterbender. She just sat on their bed, tears forming in her eyes. She shook her head trying to dissolve the moisture but it just kept coming. She felt another body beside her, indicating that Azula too sat down. She felt a soft hand in her hair and looked at Azula. Their eyes met, gold ones with blue ones. The Waterbender slowly kissed her love then hugging her tightly.

„I'm so sorry. It's just that..." she felt a finger on her lips.

„Shh. I know love. I know. But I need you tonight." Azula's voice was husky and passionate. She kissed Katara, this time more deeply. Their tongues twisted and turned in their mouths, feeling the warmth and wetness of each other.

Azula's hand made its way towards Katara's robes and quickly untied it, getting used to doing it by now. Katara's fingers stroke her long hair, making her moan in her mouth. Azula pushed Katara on the bed. Her chest was now unrobed, her dark breasts fully visible to her. Azula never saw anything so beautiful before. She leaned closer and kissed her hungrily.

Katara felt Azula's hands on her breasts and felt her nipples being pinched. She moaned loudly and pushed Azula's head deeper into hers, their mouths almost ripping apart. Azula broke their fierce kiss and leaned down on Katara's breasts, taking an aroused nipple in her mouth.

Katara felt her tongue around her sensitive spot and moaned even louder. Azula's hand made its way towards Katara's warmth, pushing the underwear out of the way. The Waterbender felt fingers entering her, not too deeply but it was still, like Zuko's lightning, it hit her with full force. She arched her back and moaned. Her hands grabbed Azula's head and lifted it so they could make eye-contact.

"I'm ready." Katara whispered and Azula knew what she was talking about.

"You sure?" she just nodded and braced herself. Azula sighed and pushed her fingers deeper and with force. She felt Katara's barrier brake. The girl whimpered and cried out in agony but she held Azula close and rocked her hips to give her lover more courage to proceed. She did and the pain slowly subsided giving it's place to untold pleasure.

Azula inserted another finger and then another. With three fingers inside of her, Katara could barely hold her orgasm at bay, but when Azula leaned closer and licked her nipples again, she just let it all lose.

A climax unlike any other before claimed Katara as she screamed out Azula's name. The Princess felt her walls tightening around her fingers and knew how much pleasure it caused for her love. When Katara finally stopped shaking she reached for Azula's robe's buttons, but the Firebender just smiled and waved it off.

"No, my love. This night is yours." she whispered and Katara kissed her. They lay beside each other, arms wrapped around their bodies when they fell asleep. None of them knew what they would face. None of them knew about the battles and trials ahead. For now, nothing mattered, just the love which the couples in the Western Air Temple felt. Nothing more. None of them knew who will die next or who will survive the war. None of them cared. They loved each other. That's all that matters.

„I don't really think this is a good idea." Toph said silently. Zuko hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead.

They were standing in their room, the sunlight pouring inside. A day has passed since Zuko woke up and the Fire Nation group was ready to leave. Toph said nothing about this plan because she knew that it was no use. He made up his mind and he was too stubborn, more stubborn than the Earth she bended.

Zuko wasn't so comfortable with his plan either. Still, without better ideas they had to do it.

While he held Toph, he remembered their first kiss.

'Oh, Spirits.' he thought. 'Was that only a week ago? It felt like years to me.' Truly, it did. He knew Toph for only two weeks and they were together for a week and he felt like he knew her since... forever, really. She was his short Earthbender who had a nickname for all of them, loved tea and had really funny jokes. She was his life and as laughable the idea may have been before, he would really like to live the rest of his life with her.

Zuko once thought about his future after the war. Uncle Iroh would take his rightful place on the throne as Fire Lord. What about him? What would he do? Zuko had no idea. He wanted to meet Toph's parents, and that was number one on his list. He heard her stories of them, how they loved her and how they suffocated her with it. At this, Zuko almost laughed. There he was, a child who grew up without love from his Father and here's Toph who got too much of it. Funny, really.

Zuko almost smiled. He thought his whole situation was funny. If someone would have told him a month or two before that he would fell in love with an Earthbender girl while training the Avatar he would have laughed himself dead. After executing that someone of course.

And now he had this rare beauty in his arms. He kissed her forehead again and smiled at her.

„I want to talk to Uncle about things. I'll go find him." Zuko said and released her. Toph just sat down on the bed and stroke her loose hair.

„All right. You do that." she smiled but it was not honest. Zuko just left the room with a heavy heart.

*

Toph watched the door close and sighed. She fell on the bed and watched the sky through the window. She had a lot on her mind.

Of course, everything on her mind had something to do with Zuko. Toph was honestly clueless of what she was doing. She never thought about love before. When she was younger, her parents never taught her what the word meant and what was behind it. What she must feel to be able to say that she is indeed in love.

It was so hard for her... the only child in the richest family in the Earth Kingdom. No one knew about her existence, no one tried to be friends with her. She remembered that one time when she first escaped the stronghold she called her home. She ventured into the village and there was an old man who asked who she was and what she was doing. When Toph answered, the man laughed at her. 'The Bei Fongs?' he asked 'They have no daughter.'

It was like a blade in her heart. Her parents just kept her a secret. Why? Was blindness a disgrace?

Soon, Toph got accustomed to her parents' attitude. She learned to play the helpless daughter. She knew that the fiery tantrums she was so good at meant nothing. So she tried a silent rebellion: she learned Earthbending.

Her Master always laughed at her. A little blind girl trying to look tough. She was the laughing stock of the school. They made so much fun of her that her father decided to pay for a personal tutor.

One morning during breakfast her father mentioned that the city guard arrested some hooligans who tried to organise an Earthbender tournament. This was what Toph was waiting for.

She used her money to find out more about this tournament and where it was held. When she finally got a chance to step on the stage, she was ready. She became the Champion. The Blind Bandit, they called her.

Those were Toph's happiest times. When she had no trouble, knew nothing of the war, just fight and bend all she wanted.

But then Aang came along.

The boy ruined her life but from the ashes of her past she saw the shining light of the future. Aang, Sokka, Katara... three kids out on a quest to save the world. As funny as it sounded then, Toph knew: she must help them.

For the first time in her life she felt what it's like to be an adult. In the beginnings she fought against it, tried to keep the others at bay, not to come too close to her. She tried to retain her arrogance but it failed miserably. She felt at home with the little group, more at home than she ever felt. She knew that she can trust these weird kids because she was a weird kid herself. Plus, although she never admitted it, she was really proud to teach the Avatar.

What caused trouble to her were the feelings she saw and could not understand. Why Aang looked at Katara like that. Why did he gave those side glances when nobody watched him. Toph always felt his movements, the change in his breathing and heartbeat when he looked at the girl. In the end, it was Sokka who explained it to her, the stuff about men and women. The boy was the weirdest piece of work in the group. He was so clever and wise, yet funny and frivolous at the same time.

And then something happened to Toph. Like lightning, it struck her insides and turned her world upside down.

It was during the battle between Azula and Aang. The boy who tried to fight both of them at the same time.

That was the first time she saw Zuko. Well, she didn't 'see' him. She felt him. She felt his energy and the fluidity of his movements. She felt him for what he was. And she felt the internal struggle in his heart. Before the battle she spoke with the old man Iroh. She knew the boy was the one he was talking about.

When he was close to her, when they tried to strike Azula at the same time, after she shot Iroh... he was so close... she could feel the heat of both his body and his anger. It was so invigorating and so fulfilling. How right it felt...

After that battle Toph had little time to think about her feelings. Always running and hiding. Always doing something. Now she knew that back then she wanted only to do something, anything what could make her exhausted. Whatever made her so tired than she could no longer think. She was afraid of what she would think about.

Toph could fight her emotions but could not control her dreams. Always with him... she never saw a thing in her life. Nothing, just complete blackness. So her dreams were not visions or pictures... but an orgy of so much more. Sound, scent, the touch of his skin. The feeling of his body on hers.

When he sent that potion she was just stunned. Not by what it meant. Oh no, she was fine without sight. But something more... the possibility of seeing him. To know how he looked like.

And then that kiss on the beach. Nothing ever could have prepare her for what she felt. Not even seeing him caused so much happiness. His arms around her... his lips on hers. Toph melted right there, in his arms. She knew she loved him. A fourteen years old short Earthbender girl in love with the sixteen years old Prince of the Fire Nation. She really thought that she's pathetic. How can she face him now? How can she look into his eyes? Every one of her questions were answered when he came to her room. She asked him to stay with her that night.

Toph chuckled and smiled. Happy memories. A week of memories. They have a life ahead of them, a life of love and peace, after the war.

Suddenly, Toph sat up. Zuko's going to go away today... back to the Fire Nation to the clutches of his Father. Back to face execution. He's going back to die and everything they planned would just disappear. The realisation his her like lightning. He will leave.

This could very well be a good bye.

Unable to do anything, she just fell back to the bed and cried. She cried for her past and for her future. She cried for the future of Zuko and her.

A good bye.

*

Iroh heard a knock on his door and stood to open it. He found Zuko on the other side.

„Zuko! What can I help you with?" he asked. The boy looked a bit nervous and looked around the corridor.

„Can I come in?"

„Of course, of course!" Iroh stepped out of the way and let his Nephew in. They both sat at each end of a short table. Naturally enough, a pot of steaming tea was there to be served. Zuko poured for himself and his Uncle.

„So I take it, you needed to talk to me?" Iroh asked. Zuko just smiled. He was right, every time someone went to Iroh they needed guidance.

„Yes Uncle." Iroh waited for more to come but Zuko just stared at the table, quietly sipping his tea.

„Is it about you leaving?" he inquired but the Prince just shook his head.

„No. I do not wish to speak about that. It's hard enough I think. No, it's about... the more brighter future." his tone was light but serious. Iroh knew that Zuko was only hoping for a brighter future.

„Uncle, what do you know of the Fire Nation wedding customs?"

The tea what was in Iroh's mouth shot out of it, all in Zuko's face. He frowned and tried to clean himself with his sleeves.

„Wedding? What are you planning Nephew?"

„Well, our plan is as risky as it can be successful. There is a chance I will never come back... a chance that I will never see her again..." his voice died off but the old man knew what he was talking about. Zuko finally saw the flaws in his plan and lost the hope of survival. He was trying to fill his remaining time with things he would have done as an adult. He wants to live a full life. Poor boy.

„I know what you are trying to do Nephew and I will not help you in it." Iroh shook his head while he was talking. Zuko stared at him but said nothing. His Uncle continued.

„However, I will show you the appropriate form of asking a girl's hand in marriage." the boy raised his brows in question but Iroh just held up his hand. „I do this because if you ask her, you will have something to fight for. In the darkest of times everyone searches for something which gives hope. You will not only find hope but an obligation, my Nephew. You must come back to her, alive and well so you can marry her."

Zuko just smiled. His Uncle always knew what to say and when to say it. He made up his mind. He's going to ask Toph's hand and will come back to her. Iroh stood and motioned for Zuko to do so as well.

„Now, the first thing is the following..."

*

Toph woke up suddenly, her eyes popping open. She cried herself to deep sleep. Her eyes were red and puffy, her throat dry. She felt someone approaching. It was Zuko's warm presence, and truly enough, he opened the door and walked inside the room. He raised his eyes to meet Toph's. He saw the state she was in and knew instantly that she was crying. Toph never cry. Zuko knew that she did that because she fell into the same hole he did. Where he saw no hope.

But his Uncle showed him the new light, a new reason to fight. Not for a distant picture of the world, not for good. Fight for the one you love.

Toph jumped off the bed and flung herself at her love. Zuko felt her arms encircling his neck, her face buried in his chest. She wasn't crying anymore but she clung to him desperately, afraid that he might disappear. Zuko softly but firmly pushed her away from him and knelt down. He raised his head to a puzzled Toph and opened his mouth. It was hard to find his voice but when he did, it came out full of strength.

"Toph. Please don't interrupt me, because I might chicken out." she just stared at him but nodded nonetheless.

"Toph, I love you. I love you more than I ever though I am capable of. You showed me feeling I never knew about. For that, I thank you. You are the sole reason for me to live... and things will stay this way."

"I'm leaving today. I'll go and face my Father and my own death. I don't know for sure that I'll return. So..." Zuko's voice failed him again, all strength he had left him. He was unable to form the last words. He gulped loudly and took a deep breath. True to her word, Toph didn't speak although she wanted to. She stared questioningly at Zuko but the boy just looked at the floor. Finally, his eyes met hears and he found his voice once again.

"Toph Bei Fong. You are the reason I live, our love is the power which fuels my heart to beat." Zuko raised his open palms and formed small rings of fire on them. He placed them in front of her. Her emerald eyes mirrored the flames and the boy almost lost himself in them.

"You are the light in my life. You are the reason I will return after facing my death."

For some odd reason Toph knew what he was about to say. She didn't know why... she just did. She knew why the rings of fire were in front of her, knew why Zuko was kneeling. Why the formal speech, the praises... as the words left his lips, Toph's heart crumbled from the overload of feelings.

"Toph... Will you became my Lady?"

It was done. He said it. It was hard, harder than anything he ever did but he did it. He saw the silent tears in Toph's eyes, which formed without her noticing them. He saw her surprise but he also saw what he hoped he will... acceptance.

"Yes."

It was nothing more than a whisper, nothing more than a faint breeze in the air. Toph extended her arms and tucked them through the rings of fire. As she did so, they turned into blue flames and then disappeared. Zuko stood and hugged her tightly. His fiancée. He was hers. She was his.

Forever.

*

The night was warm for Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe. He was sitting in his tent and was cleaning his armour and weapon. He should be sleeping but he just simply couldn't. The lemur Momo brought him a letter from his son Sokka who told him about a plan. An invasion plan. Hakoda didn't know the details, only that he had to meet up with them as fast as he could.

The Water Navy was a couple of days far from the Western Air Temple. Unfortunately they had to take a detour because the river was encircling a large mountain right opposite of the valley where the Temple was. If they would just walk they could be there in a day but they just couldn't leave the boats out in the open.

Hakoda was a bit nervous. He last saw his family on board of a Fire Nation battleship when Katara resurrected the Avatar. They didn't depart on the best of terms, however. Hakoda was not satisfied with what his children did and planned to do. They were only children... he knew how smart Sokka is and that Katara is a talented Waterbender but still... that was not enough to fight in a war.

But his words found deaf ears. They wanted to go with the Avatar no matter what. What was more infuriating was that they knew something he didn't, something important but they decided not to share it with him.

Of course Hakoda was not angry with his children. He loved them and he knew (at least he hoped) that they loved him as well. They were too young to understand what it really meant to be at war.

Suddenly, Hakoda heard loud noises. Someone screamed, then a loud explosion and many more loud yells.

He swiftly jumped out of the tent but what he saw made him stop in his tracks. One ship was all blown up and many others were flaming. Blood stained the soil around the camp. Hakoda saw the red armoured figures running around the tents, setting them on fire and killing everyone they can find. Some of the crew fought against them but they were no match to the Firebenders.

A soldier ran to Hakoda. His face was bloody and his clothes were torn.

"Chief! It's a surprise attack. they knew... everything!" he yelled "They knew our change of guard, they knew where we kept the food, everything! You must run!" at this, Hakoda just stared at the man. He? Run?

"I know what you are thinking but don't! If you fight now you'll get killed for sure! Go! Send word to the Avatar that we are attacked!" As much as he wanted to disagree, Hakoda knew the man was right. He would certainly die if he stayed and the others must know about this attack. They needed the fleet in their plans, they must get word that the fleet is no more.

"You are a good soldier." Hakoda said and shook the man's shoulder. Then he turned towards a narrow valley and ran. He didn't look back, because he knew that his willpower he used to run would just die out if he saw his warriors fighting without him. He knew if he turn back now, he'll probably jump into the fight. But now, the Avatar was important, maybe the most important of all.

He has to know...

*

Azula adjusted her Fire Nation clothes and looked at Zuko. He was working on making his looks and his clothes worn. Katara was busy making Azula's hair and Ty Lee and Mai were already waiting for them near Appa. When Katara was ready, she stood in front of Azula and sighed. They said nothing. They didn't need to say anything. They knew that they will be together again.

Aang stepped closer to the Princess and opened his arms. She didn't wait and pulled the boy into a hug.

"And don't try to escape your training. I want to see you fit, healthy and ready the next time we meet." she said.

"I will be ready, I promise." Aang said and broke the embrace.

Toph was sitting on a stone bench with Iroh, Sokka and Suki. Mai and Ty Lee were standing a little further from them. When she heard the others she turned to the exit of the temple. Zuko, Azula, Katara and Aang walked out to the terrace, fully in Fire Nation regalia. Toph stood before her love and stared into his eyes. Minutes passed like this, everyone eyeing the pair. Then finally Toph smiled and hit Zuko's shoulder playfully.

"And don't try to forget me." she said "I'll be waiting for you." Zuko laughed a bit and kissed her lips.

"How could I forget my sadistic little Earthbender."

"Yeah, I can hear the love in these statements." Sokka exclaimed and earned a hit on the head from Suki.

Aang suddenly grabbed Azula's arm and threw her on Zuko. The siblings fell on each-other and looked at Aang in surprise. Then the boy jumped on them and screamed: "Group hug the Firebenders!"

That was it. Everyone, including Iroh, Mai and Ty Lee jumped at Zuko and Azula, hugging them tightly. It started funny but it sure didn't end funny. No one was laughing. No one was smiling. They knew: this could be their last group hug. This could be the last minute they spend together.

When they finally stood, Azula kissed Katara passionately and then silently jumped on the back of the bison. Mai and Ty Lee climbed Appa as well and took their seats in the saddle. Zuko was about to do the same when he felt someone tugging on his sleeve. He turned and saw Toph, her eyes watery but she was smiling. It was a happy, wide and childish grin, so accustomed to her features.

"This is not a good bye. This is just a see-you-soon."

Zuko nodded and kissed her again. Then he jumped on the saddle too.

"Appa yip-yip!" yelled Azula and the bison ascended into the air. He turned towards the open sky and flew with speed. Neither Zuko nor Azula looked back at the people they loved the most. Toph and Katara. They felt if they looked back it would be final. Permanent. But it wasn't.

It was not a good bye. Just a see-you-soon.

Phew. Damn this isn't easy. This is the end! But guess what? Sequel in the works. Reviews plz!


End file.
